ÁNGEL, una mirada al pasado
by Abby Maddox
Summary: Las vidas de Candice y Terrence son unidas a través de un accidente automovilístico. Por un tiempo disfrutan de su dulce amor que supera todos los obstáculos que se les ponen enfrente. Así como fueron unidos por un accidente, otro se empeña en separarlos ¿Podrá ésta vez su amor superarlo?
1. ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Iba conduciendo sumido en mis pensamientos, iba lleno de cólera, claro no era para menos. Estaba furioso en contra de mis profesores, del equipo, de mi novia… mi novia, Susy había sido el sueño de mi vida, era linda y muy sonriente. Maldito sea el momento en que accedí a que se uniera al grupo de porristas, eso solamente sacó lo peor de ella, se volvió arrogante, fría y distante. Y lo peor de todo, como ella decía, se volvió "muñequita de todos, juguetito de nadie". Pisé el acelerador de mi convertible, miré como la aguja llegó a las 180 millas por hora. Intentaba que el fresco del aire de esa noche cálida despejara mi mente y mis pensamientos. El entrenamiento acababa de terminar al igual que mi relación con Susy, por más que la quisiera no iba a ser el hazme reír de nadie, mi lugar en el equipo es de mariscal de campo y por estar pensando en ella no pude concentrarme en esta noche. Tengo un juego importante y una beca que cuidar, el dinero no es problema para mí, pero sí el orgullo, yo no pierdo nada ni ante nadie. Por eso tomé la iniciativa al terminar con Susy, tenía que ser yo quien lo hiciera y no ella, mi orgullo no lo permitiría. Golpeé el volante con el puño cerrado al recordar que tuve un día de los mil demonios, el profesor de álgebra puso una "F" en mi test y me exigió tener un mentor si quería pasar su materia, mierda, aun de recordarlo hiervo de coraje.

Maldición, mil veces maldición. Vi como la luz del semáforo se puso amarillo indicando prontamente el cambio a rojo. No, no iba a dejar que una maldita luz también intentara decirme lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces vi que un auto plateado se ponía en marcha al cruce de las dos avenidas. Intenté frenar obligando a mi convertible quemar los neumáticos en un intento de detener su avance, el sonido estridente de las llantas me sacó de mi ira en un intento de detener por completo antes de que provocara un accidente que me hiciera perder mis sueños para siempre. Giré el volante al lado contrario, pero el conductor del otro auto aceleró en un intento de cederme el paso, no le fue posible frenar. Entonces lo inevitable… nuestros autos colisionaron, la esquina de la defensa delantera impactó con la esquina trasera de aquél auto color plata, derrapé por la avenida aferrándome al volante y pensando en lo imprudente que había sido hasta el momento al mismo tiempo que rogaba una oportunidad al cielo.

El auto color plata llevó la peor parte, giró sobre el asfalto y se detuvo en un poste de alumbrado público. Bajé inmediatamente de mi auto y corrí pensando que podía auxiliar al pasajero o pasajeros que se encontraban en aquella unidad, al fin de cuentas el único responsable era yo y mi maldita ira de que todo me había salido mal. Llegué y me asomé suplicando que no hubieran víctimas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero con un sentimiento diferente al de al menos cinco minutos antes, no latía lleno de ira sino de miedo.

Pegué mis manos en el cristal y posicioné mis ojos entrecerrados esperando ver el interior desde los cristales polarizados de aquel Ferrari. Vi una silueta recostada en el volante sobre sus muñecas y temí lo peor.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé al 911, noté como la gente comenzaba a acercarse curiosamente hacia mí, algunos en un intento de ayudar y otros solamente para mirar. Comencé a sudar frío, llamé a mi padre y a mi seguro. Volví a asomarme al interior y vi cómo se movió lentamente le indiqué que quitara el seguro de la puerta, pero ella estaba aturdida y tenía un hilo carmesí corriendo por su frente. Pasó su mano por su cara intentando retirar su cabello y no supe si fue por nervios o miedo pero… me sonrió. Mi miedo se desvaneció, al menos noté que estaba consciente e iba sola, no había señas que hubiera alguien más que pudiera haber salido lastimado. Le volví a indicar entre gritos y ademanes que quitara el seguro de la puerta para que la pudiera auxiliar.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas en muestra que la ayuda no tardaba en llegar. Ella quitó el seguro y abrí de inmediato la puerta y me detuve en cuclillas entre la puerta y ella. Era hermosa, era un ángel, a pesar de tener el pelo revuelto por mi estupidez y la tez pálida por el susto, se veía preciosa.

-¿Estás bien?- mi voz sonaba con miedo y preocupación, Dios, ella era en verdad hermosa, era esbelta, iba vestida con un top blanco sin mangas con cuello redondo y vaqueros. Estaba temblando, seguramente era de nervios y del susto que le había provocado.

-Sí, creo, solamente siento un poco de mareo y dolor en el brazo izquierdo.-Dijo sonriendo, sí, no había duda, ella era hermosa como un ángel.

Los paramédicos llegaron al lugar del accidente y corrieron a asistirla, le hicieron preguntas de rigor para saber que no había perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio

-Señorita ¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

- Jueves 13 de febrero

-¿A dónde se dirigía antes de la colisión?

- A la casa de mis padres que está en Calle 8B

-¿Cuál es su edad?-

-18 años

-Su nombre…

Si ángel ¿cómo te llamas?, pregunté mentalmente impaciente al momento que fui retirado para ser atendido. Esperen necesito saber cómo se llama esa lindura que el destino ha cruzado por mi camino, mi noche no puede terminar tan mal...

-Terrence, hijo, ¿Estás bien?- escuché la voz de mi papá.

-Sí, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, creo que es solo por la impresión. Un buen whisky en compañía de mi padre, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, hará su efecto muy pronto.

-Nada de eso hijo, primero que te valoren y luego a descansar…- Si mi padre estaba preocupado, lo sabía disimular muy bien - Hijo… ¿tuviste algo que ver en este accidente? Me refiero a que si tú fuiste el responsable.

-Venía inmerso en mis pensamientos, tuve un pésimo día de mil demonios-dije recordando mi ira y dando paso a mi enojo nuevamente.

-Terry, contesta mi pregunta y no me evadas para saber si tenemos que pagar al otro conductor…

-Papá- lo interrumpí- deducible y cargos.

-Hablaré con el seguro, y en cuanto estés bien hablaremos tú y yo.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando vi que la subían en una ambulancia acostada en una camilla, le habían puesto un collarín y la habían inmovilizado con arneses. Intenté acercarme y saber si podía ser útil cuando el agente de seguridad vial me dijo que ellos ya habían notificado a su familia.

Me curaron dos raspones que tenía, uno en el codo y el otro en mis nudillos, la plataforma se llevó nuestros carros y el agente del seguro tomó los datos necesarios. Subí al carro de mi padre, a su lujoso Mercedes Benz, una vez estando dentro sabía que no iba a poder escaparme de la reprimenda que me esperaba. Tengo 19 años y aunque no soy hijo único, Richard y yo somos muy unidos, amo a mi madre y a mis dos hermanos, a Mark mi hermano mayor de 21 años y a Sally mi hermana menor de 17 años.

-Te escucho hijo.

-No tuve un buen día, todo salió mal: el entrenamiento, me fue mal en el examen y de paso terminé con Susy… aceleré… perdí el control y el final ya lo conoces…

-¿Por qué terminaste con Susana?

Aunque sabía de sobra que Susy no era lo que mis padres deseaban para mí, no se oponían a mi relación con ella. –Sencillamente me di cuenta que ella no era para mí, ni yo para ella- Dije con afán de no entrar en detalles.

-Y ¿Estás bien con ello?

-Sí, me siento bien.- Dije sin mayor preocupación- Papá- dije para cambiar el tema, sabía que por el momento no me diría algo del accidente, al menos eso había hecho hasta ahora, pero yo no estaba tranquilo- ¿sabes a dónde llevaron a la chica del accidente?

-Sí, George me informó al momento de hacer el papeleo del seguro. ¿Por qué tu pregunta?

-Quisiera saber si se encuentra bien.- Ella me había dicho que sí, pero yo no me sentía tranquilo.

- Lo sabrás después, ahora vamos a casa a que descanses. De seguro que mañana estarás un poco adolorido.

CANDICE

Me encontraba emocionada porque el profesor de álgebra me había dicho que podía obtener la beca por ser el mentor de un estudiante. No es que yo necesitara el dinero, pero algo extra no me caería mal, más bien lo hacía por el valor curricular que eso traería consigo. Significaba mucho para mí, que una alumna de primer año enseñara álgebra avanzada a un alumno de segundo año. Sí, eso era lo mío, todo lo referente a números… Después de clases había ido a casa de mi amiga Paty O'Brien para organizar nuestra ya acostumbrada salida de amigas por el 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín, en ese momento ninguna de las tres, incluida Annie, teníamos pareja, así que esperábamos pasar un buen tiempo para chicas después de la escuela.

Vi la luz ponerse verde y pisé el acelerador cuando escuché el chillido de las llantas de un auto que circulaba sobre la avenida principal, como reacción pisé a fondo, si frenaba lo más seguro es que el impacto lo diera en la parte lateral del auto y el impacto para el otro conductor sería de frente y probablemente sería fatal. Me aferré al volante hasta que sentí mis dedos doler y fue cuando los dos autos tocaron sus esquinas, giré y me aferré más al volante pero por una fracción de segundos mi cuerpo sacudió, debió ser al momento en el que aquél poste de luz sirvió para detener mi carro que giraba por la cinta asfáltica, mi cabeza se estrelló contra el cristal de la puerta y sentí que algo caliente y viscoso escurría por mi frente. Al dejar de girar no solté el volante y descansé por fin mi cabeza entre mis manos. Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo hasta que noté que alguien me indicaba que quitara el seguro para poder abrir la puerta. Asentí y obedecí al momento… inmediatamente abrió mi puerta y fue cuando lo vi parado frente a mí, descendió poco a poco hasta quedar casi frente a mi rostro, era tan alto y con su rostro descompuesto por la preocupación, pero no se veía mal sino todo lo contrario, sus ojos azules cual océano confundido con el cielo, su cabello castaño alborotado y por primera vez una de las sonrisas de Terrence Grandchester fue para mí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí, creo, solamente siento un poco de mareo y dolor en el brazo izquierdo.- le dije intentando dar una de mis mejores sonrisas, no podía creer que Terrence Grandchester estuviera preocupado por mí. Es verdad que él tuvo la culpa ya que venía como alma que lleva el diablo, pero lo más lógico en él sería llamar a su seguro y dejar que ellos se encarguen. Ser el mariscal del Campo de la Colombia University y el hijo de un gran empresario sencillamente remarcó en él su carácter arrogante, no que fuera despreciativo pero la mayoría de las veces todos pasábamos desapercibidos ante sus ojos. Él solamente tenía ojos para Susana Marlow, su novia. Muchas chicas morían por estar en su lugar aunque yo no era una de ellas… bueno… no moría... aunque reconozco que más de una vez quise que las atenciones de Terrence fueran para mí.

Permaneció de pie mientras los paramédicos hacían su labor y no vi en qué momento se fue. Quise agradecerle pero no pude.

Lo último que recuerdo es que abrí mis ojos y no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, era una habitación completamente blanca, mi cuerpo dolía y no me podía mover del todo bien. Intenté levantarme pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo al momento. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi cabeza adolorida rodeando el lado izquierdo sintiendo un parche, las deslicé hacia mi cuello y sí, ahí seguía el collarín… lo nuevo… una pequeña férula que cubría mi mano izquierda dejándola un poco inmovilizada.

* * *

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**ABBY**


	2. SAN VALENTÍN

Me desperté un poco aturdido, ya que pasé mala noche debido al imperante dolor de cabeza y por la tensión en mi cuerpo debido al accidente. Tenía la imagen de ella en la camilla, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que la inmovilizaran y la trasladaran a un hospital?, ¿Me habría mentido diciendo que estaba bien solamente para hacerme sentir tranquilo?... Tenía tantas dudas en cuanto a lo ocurrido a la noche anterior.

No tenía la más mínima intención de acudir a clases. No quería verle la cara a Susy y saber que el día que se supone que es especial para los "novios" yo la fuera a pasar solo. No pensaba rogarle, ni hacer que las cosas entre ella y yo volvieran a funcionar. Diablos, pensar en ella me ponía en verdad de malas, no sentía el corazón roto ni nada por el estilo, únicamente estaba herido en el orgullo. La había visto besarse en el vestidor con el defensa del equipo, vi como Jeff metía sus manos entre su blusa y ella se entregaba apasionadamente a él y después de eso la muy zorra vino hacia mí como si nada hubiera pasado. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, estaban en lo suyo, pero yo no era la burla de nadie y menos de ella. Así que di por terminada nuestra relación.

Tenía la invitación de mis hermanos de fraternidad, ir a la casa de los Alfa no era como mi primera opción para divertirme en esta noche, había planeado algo romántico para pasarlo con Susy pero eso ya es parte del pasado.

-Terry, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- la voz de Mark me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-He pensado en no ir, no me siento bien.

-Tienes que levantarte y ser responsable con tus deberes - dijo mi padre al momento que me lanzaba por el aire sus llaves - llévate mi auto pero no aceleres de más, Mark no tiene por qué ser tu chofer- dijo palmeando el hombro de mi hermano quien estaba parado en el umbral de mi habitación.

Asentí de mala gana, y me deslicé hacia el baño para ducharme y salir corriendo ya que iba un poco tarde… no me dio tiempo de desayunar así que en el camino me detuve en una cafetería por un late.

Entré al salón al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Benjamín Karr, mi profesor de álgebra. –Grandchester al finalizar la clase pase conmigo por favor.

Asentí e hice el camino a mi lugar, noté varias miradas de mis compañeros, algunos de ellos eran parte del equipo de futbol y algunas eran amigas mutuas de Susy y mías.

–Grandchester- susurró Dennis – Escuché que tuviste un accidente ayer por la noche después del entrenamiento ¿Cómo estás hermano? Pensamos que no te presentarías y planeamos ir a verte al hospital o donde te encontraras.

Giré el brazo mostrando el parche de gaza sujeto por una red y los raspones en mis nudillos – Solamente fue un pequeño percance –Dije en el mismo tono de voz que Dennis - Un perfecto percance que alivianó mi mal día de ayer – le mostré las llaves del lujoso Mercedes de mi padre. – Todo mío, hasta que me entreguen mi Volvo C70.

– ¡Qué bien! –dijo en voz baja Seth- Ya tenemos en que ir a la fiesta de la casa hoy por la noche, pensamos que este año lo pasaríamos sin ti. Sabemos que ayer rompiste con Susana y queremos consolar tu corazón roto hoy por la noche, así que no hagas planes. Ya que no estás tan grave como pensamos, esta noche será en grande… en tu honor – concluyó con una sonrisa pícara.

El día comenzaba a ponerse bien, no podía esconderme de mi acelerada vida social, si no había novia… existían las amigas. Sabía que más de una podría ser "mi Valentín" por esta ocasión y aunque no era lo que al principio había planeado no me quedaría en casa aburriéndome de los mil demonios. Mis padres cada año salían a cenar, Mark y Sally tenían su propia vida y para nada pasaría una noche de fiesta con alguno de mis hermanos, eso ni siquiera pensarlo.

Pasaron las dos horas de álgebra y yo no estaba ni la mitad atento, pensaba en los planes para la noche y pensaba en mi "ángel"… ¿Mi ángel?, ¿De dónde había salido ese sentimiento de posesión?, su sonrisa me había impactado; ¿cómo podía sonreír cuando tenía el rostro cubierto con sangre?, ¿Tendría alguna otra herida que no noté en el instante y por eso la llevaron al hospital? Mi corazón y mis pensamientos se aceleraron al igual que mi carro ayer por la noche. Necesitaba saber de ella.

– Grandchester, el tutor que se te asignó tuvo un inconveniente para presentarse el día de hoy, así que es necesario que te presentes a esta dirección hoy por la tarde, recuerda: lo que el tutor reporte acerca de tu aprovechamiento tendrá tanto peso como la calificación que saques en el extraordinario. No desaproveches esta oportunidad y da lo mejor de ti, es por tu bien.

– Gracias –extendí mi mano y tomé aquél papel doblado en donde venía la dirección de mi tutor. ¡Vaya tutor!, si fue capaz de poner un pretexto para no presentarse a la Universidad y todavía esperaba que yo fuera hasta su domicilio no me mostraba mucha responsabilidad de su parte.

Desdoblé el papel y no vi ningún nombre solamente una dirección y un número de teléfono. Saqué el móvil y marqué esperando, que por ser día de San Valentín, mi tutor cancelara la cita.

–Hola – Se escuchó una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea. ¡Genial!, qué humillación por parte del Sr. Ben… mi tutor era una mujer.

–Hola, el profesor Karr me ha dado tu número para ponernos de acuerdo e iniciar con la mentoría – Crucé mis dedos y cerré los ojos esperando como una especie de "deseo cumplido" y que me dijera que hasta la próxima semana.

– Esperaba tu llamada, pero no tan temprano, apenas y recién han pasado las primeras dos horas de clase – Dijo irónicamente- Como veo que tienes mucho interés te espero en mi casa hoy saliendo de clases. ¿A qué hora te desocupas?

Maldición, lo menos que deseaba era mostrarme urgido por iniciar mis sesiones de mentoría – Hoy tengo clases hasta las 11:30, es decir una clase más y tengo el resto de la tarde disponible. – Si no podía escaparme de la sesión, que fuera lo más temprano posible con tal de quedar libre para ir a casa y arreglarme para una noche de fiesta.

–Yo hago 25 minutos de la escuela a casa, si gustas podemos vernos a las 12:00 para que tengas el tiempo de irte a casa y arreglarte para esta noche que de seguro será de fiesta –Dijo con un rastro de alegría, seguramente ella quería deshacerse de mí tanto como yo de ella.

–Perfecto, llego a la Calle 8B número 245… – Era la misma calle que citó mi ángel pero jamás dijo la nomenclatura… Nah! Sería mucha coincidencia, varios de los chicos vivían en esa misma zona residencial. – ¿Por quién pregunto?

–Dejaré dicho que te permitan el acceso. ¿Qué coche traes?

–Un Mercedes color negro.

–Aquí te espero – dijo y cortó la llamada.

Fui a mi última clase y al salir mis hermanos se acercaron para ultimar detalles para nuestra fiesta, les dije que yo llegaba directamente a la fraternidad para no comprometerme a pasar por nadie a su casa. Subí al auto y me dirigí a las residencias de la Calle 8B. Llegué en 15 minutos; soy una persona que odia la impuntualidad, eso se lo debo a Richard que con su formación militar nos sometió a mis hermanos y a mí en el caminar del reloj; busqué la dirección y soné el claxon. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejando ver una enorme y lujosa residencia.

Estacioné junto a otros tres carros y descendí, a la puerta me esperaba una mucama sonriente. –Usted debe ser quien viene a ver Srita. White – Asentí amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios. Me condujo hacia la parte superior de la casa –La srita. le espera en su habitación, es por este lado – indicó con una mano.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y la mucama le dio un empujoncito para que se abriera en su totalidad. Asomé la cabeza y lo que vi me dejó de una pieza, era mi ángel, estaba acostada, con sus ojitos cerrados, tenía el collarín y un parche en la cabeza. Se veía tan hermosa.

–Está durmiendo – dije en un hilo de voz por mi sorpresa de verla – Creo que no es necesario molestarla, le llamaré después.

–Nos dio indicaciones de recibirlo y se le dejo ir estoy segura que se enfadará, no es que sea enojona pero es muy responsable. Permítame. – Se acercó a mi ángel y con mucha ternura le habló quedito para no espantarla. Miré como abría sus ojos y se incorporaba con dificultad. Sonrió a su mucama… ahí estaba de nuevo, su hermosa sonrisa, esa que me atrapó la noche anterior.

–Pase, ella está bien y le espera. – Nos dejó solos no sin antes ofrecerme algo para tomar.

Me adentré y sentí como la culpa invadía mi ser, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe cómo comportarme.

–Hola – atiné a decir – ¿Cómo estás? –dije en verdad interesado por saber cómo se encontraba.

–Hola, pasa y toma asiento –me indicó hacia unos sillones que tenía en su habitación –Me encuentro bien, solamente duele al hacer esfuerzo.

–No quise lastimarte, lo de anoche fue una estupidez de mi parte y…

– Está bien, no te preocupes, no pasó a mayores, tú estás bien y yo estoy bien. – Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, la tomé de la mano y pasé mi brazo por su cintura –Noté que se puso pálida y respiró profundo, por un instante pensé que se iba a desmayar – ¿Segura que estás bien? – dije mientras me aceraba más a ella y la abrazaba.

–No, estoy algo mareada y me duelen las costillas izquierdas – Dijo con sus ojos cerrados. La ayudé a sentarse y acomodé los cojines detrás de su espalda. La mucama llegó con una jarra de agua y pronto la tomé sirviendo un vaso y se lo di a mi ángel. Me sentí fatal. Por mi maldita culpa ella estaba mal. Tomó una parte del contenido y respiró de nuevo profundo frunciendo el ceño, seguro sentía dolor al hincharse sus pulmones de aire y presionar sus costillas.

–Dime que quieres que haga –pregunté algo desesperado.

–Quedarte –dijo con una sonrisa y viéndome a los ojos – Dios, ¿Cómo podía ella hacer eso? me derretía verla sonreír, hacía una combinación perfecta su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos verdes, cubiertos por unas largas y tupidas pestañas.

–¿Pido que le traigan una silla al joven? –Le preguntó la mucama

–No Dorothie, muchas gracias, él se sentará junto a mí – despidió a su mucama y me invitó a sentarme en su cama, muy cerca de ella – Diablos, parecía que con ella todo era "mi primera vez" en el buen sentido. Era la primera vez que compartía la habitación con una bella mujer que me hacía sentir especial y no era nada mío, era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que me preocupaba por alguien que no fuera yo y era la primera vez que estaba en una cama con una chica que me interesaba y sabía que no pasaría nada. Sin embargo agradecí su confianza y me senté en la esquina de su cama.

– Siéntate más hacia aquí – Señaló cerca de ella –estando hasta allá no podré ser eficaz – Sonrío de nuevo. Me levanté y caminé más hacia la cabecera, me senté recargando mi peso sobre el lado izquierdo colocando una almohada en mi regazo.

–¿Aún tienes ánimos de enseñarme?

–Sí, pero en otro momento, por ahora disfrutaré tu compañía e intentaré conocerte un poco mejor, siempre y cuando no te meta y no me meta en conflictos.

–¿Crees que podamos tener problemas con alguien?, pregunto por si tienes conflictos con tu novio entonces podemos vernos en otro lugar – pregunté para saber si su corazón pertenecía a alguien.

–No, no tendría ningún conflicto, pero tú con Susana sí. – Dijo sorprendiéndome. Yo no sabía nada de ella y ella parecía saberlo todo de mí. Ella sabía quién era, sabía que iba mal en álgebra, sabía que no era tan buen conductor… pero no sabía que Susy y yo habíamos terminado, así que apresuré a dejarle en claro…

– Te equivocas ángel, yo no tendría ningún problema con Susana, ya que lo nuestro se ha terminado definitivamente. –Ella solamente me regaló su hermosa sonrisa.

Se deslizó un poco y descansó su cabeza en una almohada y me preguntó si quería ver una película con ella, escogimos Iron Man I y II, sus favoritas hasta el momento. No podía y ni quería negarme, pasar tiempo con ella era increíblemente otro nivel. Dorothie subió palomitas, refrescos, galletas y no sé cuántas cosas más. Al terminar la primer película me ofreció comer con ella, la verdad ninguno de los dos teníamos hambre, así que nos pusimos a ver la parte dos de la trilogía. Al terminar yo ya estaba sin zapatos, acostado junto a ella y cubiertos con la misma manta. Cuando estaban pasando los créditos, un chico se paró en el umbral de su puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, era Albert White amigo de mi hermano Mark, jamás me imaginé que él fuera hermano de mi ángel. Pasó y le dio un beso en la coronilla y le entregó una cajita diciéndole que era de parte de sus amigas Annie y Paty. Se despidió con una sonrisa pícara mirándonos y sentí que me sonrojaba al momento que ahora él soltaba una carcajada.

–Ya son casi las cinco –dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz – Si tienes que irte está bien

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunté esperanzado que me dijera que no

–Seguro tienes planes…

–¿Tú los tienes?

–Tenía, pero ni de loca salgo así, mírame estoy echa un desastre, tengo las costillas contusionadas, un parche en la cabeza, un hermoso círculo morado en el pómulo y para coronar una férula en la mano… – En verdad me sentí mal por arruinarle su Valentín, así que me ofrecí a pasarme el resto del día con ella y ahí era donde quería estar… viendo Iron Man. – No es necesario que te… – No la dejé terminar, la interrumpí diciendo que por nada del mundo me iba a ir dejándola sola.

Antes de poner la parte tres de Iron Man pregunté por el WC para visitas, me indicó que estaba en la parte de abajo, así que usé el pretexto perfecto para buscar a Dorothie y pedirle un pequeño favor… Subí de nuevo y vimos la tercer película y al final ella estaba acurrucada muy cerca de mí suspirando que eso es el verdadero amor. El que entrega todo lo que es por la persona que ama. Aludiendo el sacrificio de "Tony Stark" al deshacerse de todos su modelos por su chica.

Ya eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando Dorothie entró en la habitación con nuestra cena, le había pedido que hiciera el platillo favorito de mi ángel y que comprara el mejor vino. Esta ocasión no la iba a desperdiciar. Mi ángel sonrió agradeciendo el hermoso gesto. Sí, "Tony Stark" había hecho lo suyo, había dejado sensible a mi ángel. Terminamos de cenar y ella me pidió que le diera algo especial, me tomó por sorpresa, qué podría tener que ella quisiera.

– Envuélveme en tus brazos Terrence – Pidió. No me pude negar, ese también era mi deseo. Me acerqué a ella y la cobijé entre mí con mucho cuidado debido a su condición y besé su frente –Es el mejor San Valentín que he tenido en toda mi vida, fue un placer que chocáramos anoche. Por cierto, me llamo Candice y no ángel – rió y yo con ella, agaché mi cabeza y me dejé llevar por el momento, por mis emociones y la besé.

-El mío también. Ángel. El mío también

* * *

**LINDO DÍA**

**ABBY**


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO

- 6-8-6 Pump F-Stop en dos- grité con toda la energía que mi voz podía reflejar, ejercimos la jugada a la perfección y a nuestro coach le gustó.

-¡Bien Grandchester!; el accidente no dañó tus neuronas y veo que estás en condición para el juego del fin de semana. Ni un accidente más, por favor, ni ningún tipo de actividad que mengüe tu capacidad física- dijo al momento que todos mis compañeros reían a mí alrededor.

-Claro que no, entrenador. Estaré más que listo- dirigí mi mirada hacia mis amigos y les pregunté si me había perdido de algo.

-Ya sabemos contra quién tuviste tu accidente- dijo Dennis- la vimos en la mañana cuando bajó del auto de su hermano Albert, ella es hermosa Terry y tiene una bonita mirada. Solamente por eso te perdonamos que nos hayas dejado plantados el viernes. Comprendemos perfectamente cuando es cuestión de chicas…

-Su sonrisa es lo mejor- murmuró Allan.

-Toda ella es perfecta, sencillamente Candy es perfecta- Dijo Archie

-Un momento, ¿cómo saben de ella?- Me sentí tan estúpido que mis compañeros supieran de ella y yo no sino hasta el accidente, ni porque Mark era amigo Albert sabía de su existencia.

-Ella es del equipo de voleibol, y ahora se perderá las finales.- Dijo Tom. Un momento yo había asistido a algunos partidos, para dar apoyo a nuestros colegas deportistas así como a nosotros nos gustaba que toda la Universidad nos apoyara en nuestros juegos. ¿Por qué jamás la había visto? Creo que era porque, para empezar, iba con mis amigos en el relajo y nos sentábamos hasta lo más arriba de las gradas y también iba Susy con quien nunca perdía el tiempo de una demostración de afecto.

-Dudo que pueda jugar con la férula en su mano- Dijo Stear mientras pasaba de largo hacia los vestidores- Bien hecho Grandchester.-siguió con ironía.

-¿Celoso?-Respondí serio arqueando una ceja.

-Para nada. Mi novia es de sus mejores amigas y también es parte del equipo, y ahora con la ausencia de Candy, todo el equipo está desmoralizado porque contaban con ella para las finales.- Respiró hondo- Lo siento amigo, no quise hacerte sentir mal, ya bastante tienes, pero no sabes que "Valentín" pasé escuchando la misma queja durante el día.

Todos rompimos a reír ante la frustración de Stear quien siempre ha sido muy ocurrente y divertido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Tienen más elementos y seguramente Candy les verá entrenar de cerca.-Dije mientras me dirigía a las duchas. – Por cierto Stear ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?

-Desde el viernes- respondió Dennis por él mientras soltaban gritos y chiflidos haciendo burla a nuestro amigo.

-Terry, ¿por ella me dejaste plantada en San Valentín?- aquella voz rompió todo el momento que tenía con mis amigos- Contéstame-dijo en un tono alto - No te voy a permitir que me humilles de esta manera Terrence, hasta ahora solamente has conocido el lado cariñoso de Susana Marlow, así que si no quieres una escenita de celos ya sabes qué hacer.

Me acerqué a Susana mientras seguía haciendo el ridículo delante de mis compañeros quienes se enmudecieron y desviaron sus miradas por respeto a mí. La tomé fuertemente del brazo y tiré de ella hacia la salida de los vestidores.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿Qué diablos crees que lograrás al ingresar a un lugar en donde hay hombres casi desnudos?

-Tú me has obligado, no te presentaste por mí el viernes y los últimos dos días tampoco he sabido nada de ti- Me gritó hecha una furia.

-¡Hemos terminado! creí que te había quedado claro el jueves después del entrenamiento – Usé su mismo tono de voz sin importarme el espectáculo que estábamos montando fuera de los vestidores.

-Te equivocas Terrence, no ha nacido el chico que quiera humillarme, además tú me quieres. Tantas palabras de afecto no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo comprendas?- Dije tocando con mi dedo su sien - Métetelo bien en tu cabecita loca.

-Terry…- rompió en llanto. Diablos. No, ahora no. Lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas - En verdad pensé que me amabas… Entonces ¿Qué signifiqué para ti? – Dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Susy… Comprende que lo nuestro ha llegado a su fin - bajé los decibeles de mi voz intentando romper su agarre sin lastimarla.

-Perdóname Terry, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, reconozco que fui una tonta, no sé qué me pasó… - decía sin dejar de llorar.

El jueves había dado por terminada la relación que mantenía con Susana Marlow después de dos años y medio. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria y nos llevábamos bien y así dimos paso a nuestro noviazgo. Ella al principio era linda, cariñosa y algo caprichosa. Cuando pasamos a segundo año de la carrera Luisa y Eliza, dos de nuestras amigas, le insistieron que se integrara a las porristas. Al principio yo me negué y le pedí que no lo hiciera. No era por cualquier razón de egoísmo de mi parte pero conocía a los integrantes del equipo y sabía perfectamente qué tipo de ambiente se desarrollaba cuando ganábamos un partido, que por lo general era seguido. No me quedó más que acceder a lo que se había convertido para ella en un capricho y se unió a tan deseado equipo animador.

-Susy, eso debiste haber pensado antes de actuar…-Respiré hondo - Mira, ahora los dos estamos exaltados y necesitamos calmarnos. Si quieres podemos hablar después, ahora no. - Me retiré por completo de sus brazos dando un paso hacia atrás y ella intentó seguirme. – Lo siento Susy, no más…

-Te vas a arrepentir Terry, nunca le había rogado su amor a nadie. Me voy a encargar que regreses conmigo… Ahora estás emocionado con esa niña que jamás será tu mujer…

-Te equivocas Susana, jamás volveré contigo aunque no esté con ángel, yo dejé de existir para ti desde el momento en que tú cambiaste mis caricias y mi cariño por otro. Yo no fui quien falló, fuiste tú. En cuanto a ángel a ella mantenla lejos de esto. Mantente lo más lejos que puedas de ella; si no la que se arrepentirá será otra.- Dije dando la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a los vestidores.

-Esto no ha terminado Terrence Grandchester. Te doy mi palabra que te arrepentirás y volverás a mí suplicando.- Gritó mientras yo sólo levantaba una mano en señal de "se acabó".

Ingresé a los vestidores y la mirada de todo el equipo se fijó en mí. Unos me miraban con pena moviendo la cabeza negativamente y apretando los labios en una línea. Otros intentaron sonreírme y los más cercanos a mí me rodearon dándome su apoyo ante mi decisión.

-Lo siento Terry, no quería causarte este daño- dijo Jeff, con quien mi ex novia pasó un buen momento el jueves.- Solamente intentábamos pasar un buen rato y…

-Ahora no Jeff, no estoy de humor para otra discusión.

-Ánimo hermano -dijo Archie- Si ya terminó que no te afecte más.

-Dúchate y acompáñame al entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol, a ver si te animas y olvidas el mal rato- Insistió Archie con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía por dónde iba su intensión. Quería mantener a ángel fuera de toda esta mierda con Susana. Al menos la mantendría lejos de los celos de mi ex… aunque tenía que admitir que me moría de ganas de verla.

-Gracias hermano, pero no tengo deseos de nada por ahora.

-Yo te acompaño Stear, yo sí quiero ver a la amiga de tu novia –Dijo pícaramente Archie – Tengo ganas de ir al cine y la voy a invitar…

Lo miré desde la ducha con cara de pocos amigos y Archie soltó una carcajada - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al entrenamiento de las chicas?, Anda hombre acompáñanos, no te arrepentirás.

-Dudo mucho que ángel y yo podamos acompañarte al cine, ella y yo tenemos una cita hoy a las cinco. –Dije para que sepa que Candy, aunque él le insistiera no podía acompañarlo… bueno… lo nuestro no era una cita, más bien era mi tiempo de mentoría… pero eso no se los iba a confesar… pero conociendo a mis amigos y si la novia de Stear era amiga de ángel no tardarían en saberlo.

-¿Ángel? – preguntó divertido Stear- ¿Quién es ángel?- Miró a su hermano y los dos estaban disimulando sus sonrisas.

-Candy. Candy es mi ángel. Y saldré con ella esta tarde, así que si Archie la quiere invitar al cine tendrá que esperar… una eternidad.- Dije serio

Mis dos amigos estallaron en risas.- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- pregunté ya un tanto molesto cerrando en grifo de agua y enredando una toalla en mi cintura.

-No te enojes hombre, Archie no se refería a Candy sino a Annie, la otra amiga de Paty.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua. Todo esto lo que estaba pasándome era… raro. De pronto sentí… ¡¿Celos?! No, era muy pronto. Ver a Susy con otro me dio coraje, imaginarme a Candy con otro me dio… celos.

Me cambié y me dispuse a acompañarlos. No demoramos en llegar al gimnasio en donde era el entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol. La vi sentada junto a las cosas de la entrenadora mirando los movimientos de sus compañeras. Me sentí de nuevo mal por ella, en verdad me arrepentí de ser tan impulsivo.

-Annie eso es "acarreo" y no está permitido, flexiona más los dedos y ponlos firmes - gritó – Shirley, comunícate, son equipo, tienes que avisar que tú serás la que reciba el saque contrario… Janine ese balón ya está fuera no des el toque déjalo que simplemente salga… Tres toques, Lauren, da los tres toques…

-Háganle caso a su capitana – dijo la entrenadora - Aunque Candy no jugará puede notar sus errores niñas y como equipo tendrán que corregirlos, ella estará presente en todos los partidos y cuenta con mi confianza para que corrijan cualquier jugada - Sonó su silbato en señal que el entrenamiento había concluido.

Se juntaron en un círculo alrededor de Candy, después comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los vestidores. Stear comenzó su camino hacia su novia que estaba sentada junto a ángel y Archie iba tras él hacia Annie. No me quedé más tiempo parado y me dirigí alcanzando a mis amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunté, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió

-Mejor, gracias, estas cosas son muy incómodas. – Señaló el collarín y la férula.

-Hola Terrence y hola Archie - Dijo Paty al pasar entre nosotros – No tardo amor voy rápido a los vestidores y te veo aquí. – Dijo tirando de la mano de Annie quien le decía que sí a Archie.

-Terry, dile…

-No, aún no.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¡Hey! ustedes no me dirán como cortejar a una chica. Sé hacerlo. – comenté provocando la risa de mis amigos y de ángel. Vi que su férula estaba firmada con varios mensajes positivos, ella notó mi mirada y me mostró su palma. Sí eso yo lo había puesto y no había ninguna otra firma a su lado. El viernes yo había tomado su mano y saqué un rotulador negro de mi mochila junto con un resaltador de lectura azul, me inspiré dibujando unas letras que juntas se leía: "Ángel" bordeadas con azul. Me hizo sentir bien que ella no permitiera que nadie más escribiera alrededor de lo que yo había escrito.

Stear y Archie se apartaron dejándonos solos y ella me recordó que teníamos que vernos a las cinco, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa y quedamos primero en pasar a comer en algún lugar.

-Tengo que avisarle a mi hermano.

-Llámale- le extendí mi móvil.

-Gracias, pero mejor le llamo del mío.

-Ok- me sentí patético, parecía de quince años intentando cortejar a una chica.

-" _Hi… Para avisarte que me voy aparte a casa… sí…Terry me lleva… ajá… no, está bien… sí tendré cuidado… sí, también te quiero"-_ Finalizó la llamada, le ayudé con sus cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento

-¿Contra quienes juegan la próxima vez?

- Contra Cornell- U. de Ithaca.

-¿Cómo ves a tu equipo?

- Un poco suelto, yo no soy quien debe unirlas, por eso somos un equipo, no tenía muchas ganas de ser la capitana solamente quería ser una integrante más, pero ya sabes la entrenadora ha insistido tanto que no me pude negar. Por aparte siento que he dirigido bien a las chicas y que hemos logrado más de lo que se ha hecho en otros años, al menos eso me dijo Margaret. Si ganamos el próximo partido contra Cornell seremos las campeonas estatales y participaremos en las Nacionales y eso me llena de emoción…

-Siento tanto que no puedas participar en el próximo partido.

-No te preocupes, además quién ha dicho que no participaré… trabajaré con las chicas dándoles tips para mejorar desde los saques hasta los mates. Les falla un poco los bloqueos pero antes de la final lo podrán lograr. Esa será mi participación en esta final.

-¿Cuándo es la final?

- En un mes. El juego es el mismo día que comienzo mi rehabilitación.

En dos semanas, incluyendo ésta, me quitan el collarín y a la cuarta semana comienzo con los ejercicios de estiramiento y fortalecimiento debido a la hiperextensión cervical, esa es la lesión que llevará más tiempo ya que la fisura de la muñeca es de menos tiempo, la férula me la quitan en 16 días y la rehabilitación inicia en cuanto la retiren. Aún no les he dicho a las chicas que no iré con ellas, yo se los quiero decir lo antes posible pero, Margaret, nuestra entrenadora dice que me espere un poco más a que ellas tengan mayor confianza en sí mismas.

Candy.

Estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones muy lindas. No sabía que Terry era hermano menor de Mark el amigo de Albert. Cuando conocí a Mark se volvió mi sueño platónico, ese por el cual suspiras y sabes que jamás tendrás una oportunidad, como cuando te enamoras de un artista o personaje famoso. Pero cuando conocí a Terry mi mundo giró por completo; él lograba arrancar de mis ojos las miradas más escudriñadoras que podía tener. Fijaba mis ojos en sus labios y me imaginaba lo que se sentiría besarlo pero me emocionaba más al imaginarme lo que sentiría que él me besara, que no es lo mismo. Miraba sus brazos tan bien torneados debido a su entrenamiento constante y quería refugiarme en ellos. Su pelo largo de color castaño, que por lo regular lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta, quería saber la sensación de entrelazar mis dedos ahí como resultado de un momento apasionado… Terrence Grandchester robó todo sueño e ilusión en mí sin saberlo, ahora solo le pertenecían a él. Todo esto fue un sueño hecho realidad el viernes pasado y es mejor cuando no lo esperas o no lo planeas.

Me fascinaba mirarlo. Su porte como Mariscal de Campo cuando entrenaba, la fuerza de su voz al dar indicaciones, su cuerpo tenso cuando corría o defendía el balón… cuando lo veía en sus vaqueros ajustados y sus playeras ceñidas, su mochila al hombro… Todo él es sexi… La única forma en la que no me gustaba verlo era cuando estaba con Susana Marlow, su novia. Bueno, ex novia. Me encanta verlo cuando sonríe, cuando está con sus amigos y también cuando está serio frunciendo el ceño…

Es hermoso todo lo que estoy sintiendo pero debo ser muy consciente que tengo que concentrarme en dos cosas: primero, ayudar a Terry a pasar álgebra avanzada ya que si reprueba no podrá participar en la final de Futbol que es en cuatro meses después de los exámenes finales y la segunda, debo centrarme en ayudar a mi equipo a entrenar para ganar la final estatal que es dentro de unas cuantas semanas y si ganamos, debo aplicarme a mis terapias, que no son muchas, para poder participar en la Nacional. Muero de ganas que podamos lograrlo. La Nacional se juega en tres meses y medio antes de fin de cursos, casi a la par con los exámenes finales, así que exentar no es una opción para mí sino un reto.

He investigado un poco acerca del equipo al que nos enfrentaremos el próximo mes; la capitana se llama Gretchen Kleiman. He leído un poco de ella en los boletines informativos que circulan en la Universidad, la web tiene muy poca información y en realidad me interesaba saber su técnica de juego para hacer nuestra estrategia de juego.

Al mirar a mis compañeras desde las gradas noté las faltas que regularmente cometemos cuando jugamos. Agradezco a la entrenadora la oportunidad y la autoridad que me ha dado con las chicas de ser parte de su entrenamiento mientras estoy en el proceso de recuperación de mi accidente.

Hemos nombrado a Annie Britter como capitana porque para poder jugar es indispensable el registro de la misma. No tengo ningún sentimiento contrario a la felicidad de ver a mi amiga en este papel y sé que lo hará bien.

Así que ahora… a ponerle todo el empeño para que Terry pase su examen y para que nuestro equipo gane e ir a la Nacional.

* * *

**QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA LLENO DE ALEGRÍAS :)**

**ABBY**


	4. promesas

-Candice White, ¿así que tú eres la pequeña zorra que me quiere robar el amor de Terry? Quiero que te quede muy claro que él es mío y que aunque ahora estemos separados no significa que esté libre para que te emociones con él.

- Hola para ti también Susana. Si él es tuyo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo no soy el tipo de amiga para él como los tipos de amigos que tú tienes. Si no tienes algo más que decir te pido que te retires de mi presencia y no me molestes más.

- ¿Piensas que con tu carita de "ángel" me haces enternecer? A mí no me engañas, sé la clase de perra que eres y no descansaré hasta que Terry regrese a mí.

- No te permito que me ofendas Susana así como tampoco te permito que me trates indignamente, si las cosas entre Terrence y tú no marchan bien no es por mi culpa. Creo que esta conversación no tiene lógica ni sentido, así que una vez más te pido que te retires…

-Nunca te dejaré en paz Candice, no sabes con quién te has metido. Nadie se interpone en mi camino sin que sufra las consecuencias… Terrence Grandchester es mío y nadie, escúchalo bien, nadie me lo quitará, menos alguien tan insignificante como tú.

-Si tan segura estás que es tuyo, entonces ¿por qué demuestras lo contrario al venir hasta mí a pelearlo como si yo te lo estuviera arrebatando? Terrence es una persona y tiene voluntad propia y si él ha determinado dejarte no podrás hacer nada para que cambie de opinión… y como veo que eres bastante necia como para dejarme en paz, me retiro…

-Que te quede bien claro, Candice, no te metas más conmigo o te arrepentirás, te haré la vida miserable… Él es mío.

No podía creer que Susana se había plantado ante Candy en la cafetería delante de tantas personas y menos que estuviera gritando que yo era de ella. Me acerqué a Candy al momento que se disponía a marcharse y la ayudé con la bandeja de sus alimentos, tomé su pequeña cintura con un brazo y le sonreí. En ese momento, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo dejó de existir menos ella y yo. Pensé que ella me iba a rechazar o se iba a alejar debido a la escenita de Susana, pero no lo hizo, se quedó junto a mí, me acerqué a su oído y le dije - ¿Quieres ir a comer algún otro lado?, negó con un susurro y sonrió.

-No, yo no huyo, solamente me iba a cambiar de lugar para que la señorita, aquí presente, se calmara.

Miré a Susana que seguía en pie delante de nosotros, tuve una sensación de lástima que lo nuestro haya terminado tan mal, y que ella no lo comprendiera aún.

Ángel no era mi novia, tampoco había dejado a Susy por ella y menos la iba a utilizar para olvidar una relación que se había vuelto desastrosa al final.

Ayudé a Candy a sentarse y puse la charola en la mesa, dejé mis cosas en la silla que estaba a un lado de ella y me acerqué a Susana.

-Susy, comprende por favor que lo nuestro ha terminado.- Hablé bajito entre ella y yo, ya bastante humillante había sido la escena anterior.

-¿Por ella? Es en serio Terry ¿Por ella?- dijo en un tono de voz contrario al mío. – Yo todavía te amo Terry, no es justo si tú no me das una oportunidad.

- Te di más de una Susy, y no las valoraste. Te entregué mi cariño, mi tiempo, te entregué mi ser por dos años y medio y no lo valoraste sino todo lo contrario. Te lo repito, yo no fallé… Comprende, si lo nuestro llegó a su fin no es por ángel, ella es… - ¿Qué era ángel para mí? Mi novia… No. Lo que sentía por ella era… ¿Amor?, Realmente estaba ¿enamorado de ella?... ¿Qué podía responder? – especial, sencillamente especial y no lo arruines Susana, no lo arruines. No me jodas más la existencia.

-Terry, no puedes terminar conmigo por algo que puede remediarse. Dame una sola oportunidad, no te fallaré, lo juro por nuestro amor. – No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban percibiendo. Estaba jurando por "Nuestro Amor" eso había terminado y no del viernes sino desde antes. No entiendo cómo pude soportarle tanto. - Te amo y eso lo sabes y tú también me amas, ahora estás enojado pero déjame intentarlo – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Diablos esto estaba poniéndose mal, todos nos estaban viendo y sabía que una mirada en especial también estaba contemplando todo lo que estaba pasando. Pasé una mano por mi cara y levanté la mirada hacia la pared, llené por la boca lo más que pude mis pulmones y solté el aire despacio sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no resultaría fácil y podría sacar lo peor de ella.

- No puedo Susy, no hay confianza entre nosotros, no hay fidelidad, no hay sinceridad y lo más importante, no hay amor que pueda soportar esta relación. No es justo para ti que estés con una persona que no te ama, solo podré hacerte infeliz. Yo soy una mierda Susana cuando no quiero hacer las cosas, y esto ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Se acabó. Toma tu camino y deja el mío.

-Eres mío Terry, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

-No, no sé lo que quieres decir.

- Tan pronto haz olvidado las noches de pasión que pasamos juntos, las veces que me juraste amarme, las palabras de amor que me citaste, los besos, nuestras salidas… no puedes botarme de tu vida así como así, sin una oportunidad. Si tu hubieras sido el que fallaras yo te habría dado al menos la última para salvar lo que nos unió al principio. ¿Quieres que deje el grupo de porristas? bien lo dejaré, ¿Quieres que deje a mis amigos? Está bien los dejaré, ¿Quieres que solo me dedique a ti? Perfecto, lo haré…

-¿Te das cuenta cuán miserable podría ser tu vida si regreso contigo? Tendrías que dejar todo lo que te gusta y la verdad no quiero que lo hagas. No lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí y ahora que no te lo pido es porque no quiero que lo hagas. Se acabó Susana… compréndelo.

Se movió de mi lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Candy.

-Te lo advertí, nadie se mete conmigo…- Se marchó hecha una furia.

Me senté junto a Candy, reposé mi frente sobre la mesa dejando mis brazos colgando bajo la misma.

-¿Estás bien?

- No

-Lo siento. Te dije al principio que tendrías conflictos con ella. –pasó una mano por mi espalda en muestra de comprensión y sentí descargas eléctricas, quise abrazarla, besarla… pero primero tenía que solucionar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón lo que sentía por ella. Me gustaba y mucho, pero no quería lastimarla. Era definitivo que yo no regresaría con Susy por nada del mundo, pero tampoco quería usarla para alivianar mi malestar. Ella no se merecía esto.

-Lo sé, pero ella no es mi problema. El problema por el cual estoy así es porque no quiero que salgas herida con toda esta mierda. Tengo que solucionar algo primero y me siento confundido…

-No te preocupes, todo terminará bien, ella se dará cuenta que eres firme en lo que has decidido y por mí no tienes de qué cuidarte, nos limitaremos a la mentoría… no más películas, no más comidas… no más situaciones que la hagan pensar que hay algo entre tú y yo. – Giré mi cabeza y busqué su mirada, pero ella estaba viendo hacia una de las ventanas, no me estaba mirando. Sentí dolor, sentía como si ella era la que estaba dando por terminada nuestra relación, una relación que no existía, me sentí sin una oportunidad. Traté de comprender la desesperación de Susy por una oportunidad, una que te permitiera demostrar que puedes amar… ¿Podría darle una oportunidad más a Susy?, No, en definitiva no. ¿Podría darme a mí mismo una oportunidad para amar, para hacerlo de verdad?

Se levantó con lentitud y yo me enderecé en la silla, busqué su mirada y ella me la negó, levantó su bandeja y salió. Tomé mis cosas e intenté alcanzarla y no pude. Pensé en buscar al Sr. Ben y solicitar otro mentor y dejar a Candy fuera de todo esto. Cuando estuviera listo para ella, entonces la buscaría.

Estando afuera me alcanzaron Paty y Annie que venían con mis amigos.

-Esta noche saldremos con ella- Dijo Annie

-Quedamos de salir después de la mentoría- Explicó Paty y me sonrió- y ellos vendrán con nosotras, ¿Quieres venir?

-Ella quedó de invitarte… te lo iba a decir por la tarde- sonrió Annie - También eres especial para ella.

Mis amigos no dijeron ni una palabra, solamente me miraron y asintieron. Me propusieron acompañarlos al salón de las chicas ya que ellas tendrían la misma clase con Candy. Llegamos y no la vi por ningún lado, me sentí triste y con la moral por los suelos. Yo quería evitarle sufrir y yo era quien lo estaba provocando, entonces caí en cuenta de la estrategia de Susana. Ella quería mantener a Candy lejos de mí tanto como yo quería que Susana estuviera de mí. Llamé a Mark y le pregunté si Albert se había marchado y me contestó que no, tuve una sensación de alivio y me dispuse a buscarla. Me sentía listo para ella. No desperdiciaría más el tiempo. Mi ángel envolvía todo lo que yo esperaba en una mujer. Pensar que la perdía a tan sólo unos cuantos días de haberla me hizo comprender que ella para mí y yo para ella.

Me salté la siguiente clase y la fui a buscar por todos lados. Caminé hacia la biblioteca, hacia el gimnasio, las albercas, los pasillos, el estacionamiento… mientras más caminaba sin encontrarla más desesperado me sentía. Tenía que encontrarla y explicarle lo que me estaba pasando por ella.

Mis pasos me dirigieron al último lugar que había pasado por mi mente. Había ido a los más comunes y no la había encontrado y estaba seguro que aquí no estaría. Pero me equivoqué… Ella estaba en medio del estadio de Futbol sentada en medio de la cancha con los tenues rayos del sol sobre ella. Tenía la espalda recta por la postura que le exigía el collarín. Había poca y a la vez una enorme distancia entre ella y yo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude como si de ello dependiera llegar a un Touchdown… y me agaché frente a ella. Busqué su mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que no estaba equivocado. Por primera vez dejé que mi corazón mandara, no la pasión, el deseo, el tiempo o cualquier cosa que pudiera influir para que te acerques a una chica. Esta vez dejé que mi corazón ordenara y tomara la decisión.

-Te eché de menos ángel - Dije sinceramente y su mirada fue de incredulidad, estaba inexpresiva, solamente levantó sus delineadas cejas.

- Si no me he ido a ningún lado, además no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos en la cafetería- dijo mirando su reloj al momento que levantaba el brazo derecho a la altura de sus ojos.

-Sentí que te perdía, sentí que jamás volvería a verte y sentí que todo perdía valor. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos y de tratarnos. Cuando te conocí la noche del viernes yo estaba libre de cualquier relación y tú no tienes ninguna, así que técnicamente nada impide que podamos estar juntos.- La vi sonreír y mantuvo su mirada firme en la mía.

-¿Ni una novia celosa que me ha amenazado por estar cerca de SU hombre? – Dijo con cierta ironía y su sonrisa se amplió. – No, gracias. Mi vida es muy tranquila y así me gusta.

La sonrisa en su rostro me hizo saber que no estaba hablando en serio, mi corazón latió con más fuerza. Jamás me había declarado a ninguna chica, simplemente eran besos, caricias y de ahí dábamos por entendido que ya estábamos saliendo. Candy era diferente, me iba a costar sacar el sí que anhelaba. Ya había pasado un beso y un abrazo entre nosotros pero ni yo me sentía seguro que eso significara algo entre nosotros.

-Ex novia, ángel, ex. Susana es parte del pasado. – Me puse de pie y la ayudé a levantarse, tomé su mano derecha con mi izquierda y apoyé mi rodilla derecha en el pasto y levanté mi rostro buscando su mirada, aunque le costó un poco bajar su mirada hacia mí, hizo el gran esfuerzo, eso me animó más a hacer lo que mi corazón decía con cada latido- Candy ¿quieres ser mi novia, ser parte de mi presente?- Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron, ella estaba tan emocionada como yo.

- Sí Terry, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- me levanté y la abracé cuidando de ella. Me sentí el hombre más feliz que puede existir sobre el planeta.

- Conmigo no tendrás una vida tranquila, pero cada segundo valdrá la pena vivirlo.- La besé y seguí besando hasta que nos faltó aire en los pulmones. Suspiré y volví a besarla de nuevo. No podía parar.

- Lo sé, ni siquiera sabías que existía y me has destrozado el coche, lastimado la mano, contusionado las costillas, herido la cabeza, contracturado el cuello, no jugaré las finales a las cuales le puse el empeño más grande de mi vida, te has quedado al menos con todas las tardes libres que tenía por los próximos casi cuatro meses. Me han amenazado por tu causa, me he saltado una hora de Gramática… pero también has sido el mejor San Valentín que he tenido, me han mimado en casa por mi condición, me dieron la oportunidad de ser mentor de un alumno avanzado, y lo más importante de todo: Me haces la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Sé que mi vida no será tranquila de aquí en adelante pero quiero cada reto que podamos enfrentar juntos.

-Cada uno valdrá la pena. Los enfrentaremos juntos. Candy prométeme que nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, que nos tendremos la confianza de cualquier cosa que nos pase, que no habrá secretos y que vendrás conmigo para que te presente a mi familia.

-Terry todo lo que has mencionado lo acepto y te lo prometo, y tú prométeme que nos apoyaremos en todo, siempre creeremos la versión del otro, tú la mía y yo la tuya, no haremos nada que pueda hacernos mal pensar y pelearemos lo menos posible… pero en cuanto a ir a conocer a tu familia… me da nervios. ¿No crees que sea muy pronto?

-Acepto todo lo que propones y también te lo prometo, Dios siento como si fueran nuestros votos matrimoniales. – reímos ante mi comentario. Nos besamos de nuevo y nos encaminamos hacia los salones del campus. Y no, no es muy pronto; a Richard y a Eleonor les dará gusto conocerte y a mis hermanos también.

* * *

**un piloncito chicas... linda noche y bonito fin de semana**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia.**

**Abby ;)**


	5. Sin prisas

Candy

Mi familia jamás había conocido a algún novio mío y menos de manera formal. Terry había mencionado el deseo que su familia conociera de nuestra relación… eso me llenaba de nervios. Yo tenía que ser recíproca y presentarlo a mi familia… formalmente.

Sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido… todo estaba pasando de manera acelerada, como la noche en la que chocamos.

El viernes le había hablado a Annie explicando que no me presentaría a clases, debido al accidente, para que le avisara a Margaret que no estaría en el entrenamiento. La noticia de mi accidente y con quién había chocado había corrido como pólvora por la escuela y no porque yo fuera muy popular y tampoco estaba por completo en el anonimato, pero Terrence Grandchester sí que era popular.

El lunes había estado ocupada en varias actividades y ya esperaba la reacción de Susana Marlow al pensar que yo tenía algo que ver en su ruptura, debido a que Terry había pasado San Valentín conmigo, y ese día él había pasado por mí al finalizar el entrenamiento..

El martes me había pedido que fuera su novia estaba más que feliz y dispuesta a hacer frente a cualquier cosa que intentara interponerse nuestra relación. Susana me había dicho en la cafetería que Terry era suyo y que me mantuviera aparte, no sentí ni un ápice de coraje ante sus gritos. Pero verlo a él derrumbarse a un lado y decirme que estaba confundido me llenó de dolor el corazón… reconozco que no tenía por qué sentirme así. Lo más lógico es que él le diera una nueva oportunidad, ella había sido su novia por un par de años, y todo noviazgo merece la oportunidad de intentarlo, al menos una vez más.

Salí un tanto triste y me dirigí al estadio de Futbol, caminé hasta llegar al centro de la cancha. Sabía que era el lugar en donde Terry medía todo el éxito de sus juegos. No sabía si tenía conexión con él, pero al menos para mí significaba algo. Lo había visto entrenar muchas veces y lo había visto de pie ahí inspeccionando todo el terreno, su mirada firme y siempre desde ahí hasta las gradas escuchaba la potencia de su voz cuando daba indicaciones… quería sentirme en el centro de su adrenalina, estar en el lugar en donde él era el fuerte, el que mandaba, el que controlaba. Estaba huyendo de un Terrence Grandchester confundido.

Y no me equivoqué, al paso de casi una hora él llegó hasta ese lugar y tomamos la decisión que desbordaba nuestro corazón de incontenible felicidad. Sí, el centro de la cancha era enigmático, transformaba a Terry en el hombre seguro del que estaba enamorada. Sabía perfectamente que había muchas cosas que la vida se encargaría de perfeccionar en cada uno de nosotros.

Hicimos planes para que conozca a su familia, iremos dentro de dos fines de semana en cuanto me retiren el collarín, no sería grato conocer a tu familia política en condiciones así. Y él conocería formalmente a mi familia este fin de semana, mi padre ya lo ha visto seguido por la casa y sospecha entre nosotros y mi hermano Albert es tan sarcástico con el tema de la mentoría… que he tenido que confesarle a mamá mi noviazgo, ella me está ayudando para darle la noticia a papá. Le encantará, mi novio es tan hermoso en todos los sentidos que no le costará nada ganarse a William White.

-¡Hermosa!- Me sacó de mis pensamientos aquella voz varonil y suave, ¿Cómo podía gritar tan fuerte en un partido y hablarme en un tono que parece un susurro?- ¿Tienes que quedarte al entrenamiento o te puedo raptar antes?

-¿Ya no soy tu ángel? – Dije con tristeza fingida e inmediatamente le sonreí.

-Siempre lo serás, eres mi hermoso ángel. –Me dio un beso lleno de amor, ternura y … ¿pasión?

-Sí- Respondí en su boca. –Tengo que estar presente.- Se separó y me miró con "ojitos de gatito de Shrek"

-No es lo mismo pasar tiempo con mi novia que con mi mentora, cuando tomas tu papel, Dios eres tan estricta, pobres de nuestros hijos… sufrirán con una madre tan estricta.

¿Hijos? ¿Había escuchado bien? En nuestra plática estaban figurando ¿Hijos?. Yo no estaba tomando a Terry como un pasatiempo, pero él en tan pocos días de conocernos estaba llevando nuestra relación a otro nivel… eso me gustaba… Sí, imaginarme tener hijos con Terry… no me emocionaba tanto el parto como el hacerlos… hijos que fueran resultado de nuestro amor y de nuestro deseo…

-Tengo que estar presente amor y tú también tienes que entrenar, el sábado tendrán un partido amistoso y tienes que estar listo.

-Lo estoy, me siento listo para enfrentar a cualquier equipo, incluso estoy listo para la final del torneo.

-Lo sé, has puesto bastante empeño y ha dado buenos resultados. Son un excelente equipo.

-Pasaré por ti antes del partido y después iremos a festejar tú y yo nuestra victoria ¿Te gustaría?

-Pero qué me preguntas, si ya lo has planeado- Dije con ironía- además por nada me perdería estar contigo en este momento importante para ti.

-Los únicos momentos importantes para mí son los que paso con mi familia, tú eres mi familia desde el accidente, no me veo sin ti ángel. Lo demás, no es que no sea importante, son momentos para disfrutar, para hacer lo que quieres… pero lo importante para mí es estar con los míos…

-¿Yo soy tuya? - Oh, oh. ¿Por qué hice la pregunta? Comenzaba a acelerar al igual que él…- Emm. Quiero decir…

-Lo eres ángel, eres mía.- Sus ojos brillaban de emoción – Me perteneces… desde el accidente hasta la eternidad serás mía. Jamás te dejaré ir aunque eso signifique cortarte las alas…- Sonreía mientras hablaba – Tú me perteneces de una forma diferente, haces mi corazón acelerar y tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo.

Pensé que iba a tomar un rumbo diferente pero habló lleno de respeto hacia mí, eso me gustó… pero hace un momento había hablado de … hijos… como íbamos a tener hijos si él no mencionaba… lo que yo quería oír… ¡Basta Candice vas muy a prisa!… No sé qué expresión puse que él se echó a reír y me sentí un poco herida y avergonzada que pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-También lo serás, pero si te tomo en este momento ese collarín estará más tiempo de lo que esperamos. – Me tomó entre sus brazos y suspiró – Te amo ángel, y contigo no quiero ir muy a prisa. Somos muy jóvenes aún y yo quiero un futuro contigo, tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo para ti y para mí.

Me llevó a mi última clase y él se fue a su entrenamiento, ambas actividades eran simultáneas. A mí me faltaba una hora más para el entrenamiento. Después iríamos a casa, lo había invitado a comer, ese día estaría solamente dos de mis hermanos Jasson y Albert. Este último ya conocía a Terry pero Jasson no. Aprovecharía para presentárselo antes de la fecha provista ya que así aligeraría un poco el sarcasmo y burlas que, estaba segura, mis hermanos le gastarían a Terry. A Tomm se lo presentaría por video llamada porque él vive en Inglaterra y Dave sería hasta que regresara de su viaje.

Tal y como lo había presentido. Terry fue el plato fuerte a la hora de la comida. Bueno en realidad no sé si fue él o yo, ya que de exigente, gritona, consentida y no sé con cuantos más calificativos me describieron, hasta yo sentí lástima que Terry anduviera con una chica así.

-No te la vas a acabar cuando el Sr. William White se entere que andas con su princesa – Así me dice papá desde que tengo memoria. – Querrá tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata- Dijo Jasson

-Dudo que me alcance, echaré a correr con tu hermana y nadie nos alcanzará.

-Te taclearé y te derribaré y todos los hombres White se te echarán encima- Dijo burlonamente Albert.

Yo solamente sonreía ante los comentarios de mis hermanos, lo habían aceptado y lo estaban integrando con sus peculiares bromas para que no existiera ningún tipo de tensión. Ya estaba. Terry les había encantado. Albert tenía buena opinión de él. Apreciaba a Mark como a un hermano y también apreciaba a Terry y lo consideraba un buen chico. Jasson también me dijo que le había caído muy bien y que era seguro que a nuestros padres también les gustará.

Ser la hija menor de William White me había hecho crecer en una burbuja de protección y ser la única mujer entre cuatro varones más. Tal como lo había mencionado Jasson, yo había crecido en un mundo custodiado por cuatro pilares fuertes que eran mis hermanos: Tomm, Jasson, Albert y Dave. Tenía un cimiento sólido que era mi padre William White y un techo impenetrable que era mi madre Elizabeth Ardley. Todo mi alrededor a mis 18 años siempre fue perfecto. Y ahora que llevaba por primera vez a un chico a casa, las fuertes murallas, representadas por mis hermanos, se habían abierto para recibirlo. Estaba completamente feliz.

-Fuera de broma, Terry, Candy es nuestro mayor tesoro. No soportaríamos verla sufrir sin reaccionar. No queremos amedrentarte ni obligarte a nada, solamente con ella no vayas muy de prisa. Eres bienvenido a nuestra familia, te aprecio desde que te conozco, y lo sabes. Cuida mucho a la princesa de este hogar – Le dijo Albert.

-Gracias por tu consejo Albert, lo haré, porque Candy es mi vida. No los defraudaré se los prometo.

Momentos después entramos al estudio para la mentoría de Terry.

-Tus hermanos representan una familia sólida.

-Lo somos, nuestros padres han puesto mucho empeño en nuestra educación, crearon en nosotros el vínculo de amor y respeto desde que éramos pequeños. Mi padre no permite ningún tipo de broma que raye en la falta de respeto.

-Mi familia también te encantará, tienen sus principios basados también en el amor y la convivencia. Cuando Mark y yo crecimos intentamos hacer lo que se nos venía en gana. Nos saltábamos las horas de comida familiar con tal de pasar tiempo en la calle y no en casa. Así que mamá habló con toda la familia y todos reconocimos, hasta Richard, que Eleonor tenía razón. Necesitábamos tiempo como familia, así que mamá estipuló que todos los sábados sería el tiempo de los Grandchester-Baker la hora del almuerzo, así que todos los sábados desde que amanece hasta el mediodía todos estamos juntos. Nos contamos nuestros planes, desayunamos y almorzamos juntos. Papá nos orienta con nuestros problemas, mamá pasa tiempo de chicas con Sally. Yo paso tiempo con Sally, en verdad disfruto a mi pequeña hermana y puedo comprender la preocupación de tus hermanos, yo tampoco soportaría que algún cabrón haga sufrir a mi hermana pequeña. Mark y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos aunque ya no somos tan confidentes como antes, mi padre tiene toda mi confianza. Somos tan unidos Richard y yo que él conoce mis sentimientos para contigo… Te amo Candy, y tú ahora eres mi familia.

-También te amo Terry – Dije sellando mis palabras con un beso –¿Es por esa razón que me presentarás a tu familia en sábado?

- Sí. Jamás he presentado a una chica en la familia y menos en un momento tan nuestro.

-Gracias por tanta felicidad, gracias por tu amor, gracias por tu entrega y por hacerme parte de ti. – Dije con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción.

-No ángel. Gracias a ti por ser mi universo, por dejarme amarte, por estar conmigo.

-Te amo Terry. Yo seré tu universo y tú serás el mío.

* * *

**Linda tarde chicas. (Lluviosa para las que vivimos en el D.F.)**

**ABBY**


	6. JUEGO

**JUEGO**

* * *

_"Los centros se encargarán de las "bolas" de primer tiempo. Por favor las esquinas no intenten atacar estas jugadas… nos está fallando la coordinación de responder al primer saque de ataque del equipo contrario. Si creen que no alcanzan a contraatacar pasen la voz lo más pronto a los opuestos…"_

-Gretchen es bonita…

-Más que eso, es verdaderamente "una diosa". No me canso de mirarla y admirarle su entrega al equipo de Voleibol. Espero que ganen la final; sé que el equipo de la Columbia –U está súper preparado. Mis primos, Stear y Archie, estudian ahí, sé que su capitana sufrió un accidente y no participará en la final, pero aun así el equipo es muy fuerte y disciplinado. Las novias de mis primos también están en el equipo y ellos dicen que serán los campeones. Al igual que nosotros, su mayor deseo es que el equipo llegue hasta la Nacional que se jugará en Ithaca College.

-Fue una suerte que Ithaca ganara el concurso como sede para los juegos. Al principio imaginé que sería la en la Cd. de Nueva York, en la Columbia… ya sabes. Pero es una suerte que haya sido aquí tanto la final Estatal como la Nacional. –Dijo orgulloso John al saber que de todo el estado de Nueva York fuera Ithaca la sede de dos importantes eventos, no importaba que fuera en dos diferentes universidades. –Anthonie, ¿Cuándo le confesarás tus sentimientos a Gretchen? – Tomó por sorpresa a su amigo al cambiar el tema.

–Se lo he dicho, pero ella no quiere involucrarse sentimentalmente… su argumento: La condición de su madre y de su tía, ¿Sabes que ellas son migrantes alemanas ilegales? Aunque la universidad ha ayudado a Gretchen en ese proceso, gracias a su promedio y a su beca como deportista, ella tiene muchos prejuicios. Me ha dicho que no quiere que yo pueda interpretar que puede estar conmigo con algún tipo de beneficio… Por otra parte, mis padres, en especial mi padre no aceptaría mi relación con ella, aunque eso no sería un gran problema, terminarían amándola como yo lo hago.

-¿Crees que ella sienta algo por ti? Digo, sin considerar su situación en el país.

-Yo creo que sí. Me lo dicen sus ojos y me lo confiesa su sonrisa siempre que estamos juntos.

-De verdad que me gustaría que ustedes dos tuvieran una oportu… ¿Qué está pasando? Se ve mucho alboroto en la cancha.

-No lo sé… ¡Vamos!...

-Espera Anthonie…

Anthonie Brown descendió las gradas hasta llegar a un círculo de mujeres que intentaban reanimar a una de las integrantes de aquél equipo de Voleibol. Estaba un poco nervioso porque mientras más se acercaba en sus acelerados pasos solamente llevaba en mente ver a una de las chicas de pie… y precisamente era ella quien faltaba.

-Gretchen se desmayó y no logramos reanimarla…

-Retírense para que el aire pueda circular – Decía histérica la entrenadora, al tiempo que su colega, el profesor Johnson acudía ante los gritos de las alumnas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Dijo Anthonie preocupado de ver que la mujer que amaba, yacía en la duela. Sin pensarlo más la levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Dijo Anthonie con tono cariñoso y preocupado ante la joven convaleciente que se encontraba acostada en la camilla de la enfermería.

-No, gracias. Ya me siento mejor, y no quiero preocupar a mi madre. Seguro fue porque me salté el almuerzo, me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y el esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, en estas condiciones, fue muy imprudente de mi parte.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, me llevé un gran susto. En cuanto nos digas que ya estás mejor, te llevaré a comer a donde tú quieras y lo que se te apetezca…

-Eres muy lindo conmigo Anthonie. No puedo seguir resistiendo lo que siento por ti.

-Eso quiere decir que….

-Sí.

-Iremos a celebrar, no sólo a comer…. – Dijo Anthonie feliz por la decisión de Gretchen de ser su novia.

-Señorita Kleiman, he revisado su historial médico y lo descrito por usted misma de haber prolongado por varias horas el ayuno y el esfuerzo puesto en la práctica, debo decirle que me es suficiente para solicitarle que se realice lo más pronto posible unos análisis. Necesito que presente, el lunes a primera hora, el resultado de los mismos para descartar que usted pueda padecer anemia, embarazo o cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad. Es indispensable, porque de no ser así, emitiré por escrito que no podrá participar en los siguientes torneos.

-Está bien doctor, traeré el lunes a primera hora los resultados.

- …_Paso por ti a las 6:30, el partido es a las 8:00 pero debo llegar para cambiarme y calentar antes del juego… yo también te amo ángel…. yo más… _-Terminé de hablar con Candy y bajé a la cocina en donde estaban mis padres.

–¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?

–Hola familia, muy bien papá –Dije al momento que me sentaba a la mesa con el desayuno puesto para compartir como cada sábado familiar. –Tengo algo importante qué decirles… el próximo sábado quiero presentarles a la mujer más hermosa del universo, bueno mamá tú también eres hermosa… –me sentí apenado por mi emotivo comentario –emm, como les decía, quiero presentarles a mi novia.

– Hijo –Contestó mi madre, ya conocemos a Susana, ¿las cosas van enserio que quieres formalizar trayéndola a la casa y presentárnosla? Es conveniente que, aunque yo he respetado tu relación con esa chica, sepas que me preocupas. Me dolería que salieras lastimado con esa relación…

–Mamá… –La interrumpí –ya no salgo con Susana eso pertenece al pasado, ahora salgo con alguien que se ha quedado con mi corazón, ella es todo lo contrario a Susy y quiero que la conozcan. Para mí es muy importante la opinión de cada uno de ustedes, por eso jamás traje a Susy a la casa para presentárselas, pero con Candy es diferente y quiero que la conozcan y deseo que la acepten…

–¿Es la niña del accidente? – preguntó mi padre –En verdad es linda Eleonor, tu hijo quedó prendado de ella desde ese día… ¿Sabes de quién es hija? De William y Elizabeth White… Lo supe al momento de firmar las pólizas del seguro de su Ferrari que tu hijo le destrozó. – Por cierto tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo al respecto. – Me señaló con su dedo índice

–¿De quién hablan? – Preguntó Sally al momento que llegaba a la cocina y se integraba a la conversación.

–De Candy, la novia de Terry – Contestó Mark antes de dar un buen trago a su zumo de naranja.

–¿Candy? ¿Y Susana?

–Eso es pasado

–A mí me gustaba Susana, la forma en cómo se vestía y cómo se comportaba en cualquier lugar, ella es muy elegante digna de imitar… pero lo que más me gustaba es que hacían bonita pareja…Tú eres muy guapo y ella es linda.

–Candy te gustará más.

–No lo sé, yo me llevo bien con Susana y dudo que pueda hacerlo con esta nueva novia tuya

–Sally… - Interrumpió mamá

–Está bien mamá, no te preocupes, Sally es libre de tener su opinión al respecto, estoy seguro que cambiará al momento de conocer a Candy. – Le guiñé un ojo a mi hermana menor.

–Lo dudo, hermanito. Insististe tanto en que aceptáramos a Susana para que ahora nos pidas lo contrario…

–¿A dónde has planeado pasar las vacaciones de verano Terrence? –Preguntó Mark para dar un cambio a la plática con Sally.

–Estaba pensando en alguna playa de México, aunque Stear y Archie hablan de irnos a un crucero…

–Bien –Dijo papá – Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar del accidente y de sus consecuencias.

–¿Ahora? – pregunté intuyendo que mi verano estaba a punto de esfumarse

–No irás a ninguna playa, ni crucero y a nada que se le parezca, irás conmigo a Inglaterra, firmaré un contrato que beneficiará en gran manera a la empresa y es tiempo que te vayas familiarizando, algún día Mark y tú se harán cargo de ella.

–Papá… ¿tiene que ser ahora?

–Sí, y no sólo es por el accidente, tu madre y yo ya lo habíamos considerado, Mark fue con nosotros el año pasado y este año te toca a ti.

–Pero el año pasado fue en México y Mark se lo pasó de lujo… pero Inglaterra… papá…

–Sin escusas hijo. Va siendo hora que te vayas integrando.

–Está bien, sin excusas… –Respondí para no pensar más que mis planes veraniegos se habían ido para dar paso a la responsabilidad y cambié de tema –¿Irán al partido hoy por la noche?

–Nunca te hemos fallado hijo y no lo haremos, cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional.

–Pasaré por Candy, pero se las presentaré formalmente hasta el sábado, por favor hoy no preguntas incómodas ni nada que se le parezca –Supliqué y comenté esto último más por mis hermanos que por mis padres.

–No te preocupes, no te avergonzaremos, ¿Ella sabe que eres adoptado y que no perteneces a esta familia "vergüenza"? –Dijo Mark rompiendo con una risa muy fuerte a la que nos unimos todos.

Estaba a punto de salir para ir por Candy cuando Sally me alcanzó –Terry no tengo nada en contra de tu nueva novia y sé que mi comportamiento por la mañana no fue el adecuado –Me abrazó – Solamente no quiero que sufras; he platicado con Susana y me ha dicho que Candy no es la chica que tú piensas, que en realidad no la conoces y que por ella la dejaste… me enojé contra Candy por hacer sufrir a mi amiga así, y si ella es capaz de alejarte de la chica que ha estado contigo más de dos años, no quiero imaginar que más podrá hacer.

–Gracias por tu sinceridad y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Susy y yo terminamos antes que conociera a Candy, sé que todo esto ha pasado muy rápido pero para que estés tranquila ella es hermana de Albert y los dos conocemos que él es un buen chico.

–Está bien Terry, no me debes explicaciones, te quiero hermanito y no quiero que sufras nunca… Si ella hace algo que te haga sufrir no se lo perdonaré nunca…

–Sally… también te amo princesa, y Candy jamás hará nada para lastimarme… Tengo que ir por ella, te veo en el partido – Besé su cabeza, rompí su abrazo y salí para ir por mi chica.

Llegamos al estadio, sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, todo era emoción, estaba con la chica a la que amaba, estaba en compañía de algunos compañeros, también estaban, para mi tranquilidad, las novias de Stear y Archie. Antes de marcharnos a los vestidores a donde el coach nos dará las últimas indicaciones, le pedí a Candy que se sentara a la mitad de las gradas y le indiqué en donde estaba seguro que podría verla desde el campo y ella sin duda podría disfrutar del partido, ese era el mejor lugar.

"_Una gran batalla está a punto de ser librada esta noche, en donde la furia de los mapaches universitarios hace gala al enfrentarse a la habilidad de los zorros de la Columbia-U. Así es damas y caballeros, ustedes serás testigos de la masacre amistosa de esta noche. Recibamos calurosamente a los mapaches universitarios…. Ahora de pie y con sus mejores deseos recibamos a los zorros de la Columbia-U dirigidos por el Quarterback , Terrence Grandchester_"

Ingresamos al estadio en la tradicional carrera con las manos levantadas hacia el público, localicé a mis padres y levanté el casco en su honor, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Candy y puse una mano en el pecho, luego en la boca y le mandé un beso por el aire con mi mejor sonrisa, ella me guiñó, lo "tomó " y lo dirigió a sus labios e inmediatamente me mandó uno. También levanté mi casco y le dediqué el partido.

Ya casi para finalizar el partido dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi novia, no vi a ninguna de sus dos amigas pero sí vi que Neil Legan se acercaba a su oído. Candy se volteó con dificultad hacia él. No vi que más sucedió ya que tenía que concentrarme en el juego, cosa que me costó mucho porque ardía por dentro de celos, ¿Qué diablos hacía ese maldito infeliz a lado de mi novia? Él es amigo de Susana, hermano de Eliza y novio de Luisa y de ese par de arpías no se espera nada bueno. Estoy seguro que así como yo noté su presencia junto a Candy ellas también lo habían hecho, ellas eran las animadoras y por lo general su trabajo consistía en motivar al público. –Diablos, la jugada salió mal. Maldición, mil veces maldición.

-_Balón suelto…. _Se escuchó por el altavoz. Aproveché el instante y dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia Candy. Mark y Albert estaban junto a ella. Aunque los celos se bajaron, no se me quitó el coraje.

Terminó el partido y ganamos 16 -12. Mientras la gente salía del estadio yo hice mi rutina de siempre al terminar un partido. Ir a las duchas, felicitarnos y gastarnos bromas.

Le había dicho a Candy que la veía en el carro, así que ella estaría esperándome en el estacionamiento. Dirigí mis pasos hacía allá y vi de nuevo a Neil, en cuanto me vio se despidió de ella y pasó junto a mí.

Traté de controlarme y no ser áspero, respiré y fui por ella. Mis padres y Sally me esperaban para felicitarme, así que tenía que apresurarme.

–Vamos –Dije tomando su mano y casi la llevaba corriendo, ella no me dijo nada pero pude ver su disgusto.

–¡Felicidades hijo! – Me abrazó mi padre, seguido de mi madre y hermana. –Hola, buenas noches, tú debes ser Candy – Se dirigió a ella. Candy dio su mejor sonrisa y saludó con cortesía. Ni siquiera la presente como debía. Estoy seguro que todos notaron la tensión que había y Sally me abrazó diciendo:

–Como siempre lo hiciste magnífico, seguro que esta noche también llegarás hasta el amanecer… digo, después de celebrar… con tus amigos… – Le dirigió una mirada mordaz a Candy. Me sentí estúpido por ponerla en esa situación, no le había dicho nada de lo que había visto y tampoco le había pedido explicaciones.

–Candy, eres más linda de lo que Terry te describió esta mañana, será un placer tenerte entre nosotros el sábado – Mamá intentaba salvar el momento tenso que flotaba entre nosotros. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y se despidió.

–Los veré más tarde. –Esperamos que se marcharan. Candy nunca perdió su sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes y mi enojo estaba por las nubes.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el auto, y ella se detuvo antes de llegar.

–¿Se puede saber qué hice mal para que te portes así conmigo? – No, no quería discutir, tan fácil era tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que ella no era culpable de nada… pero no lo hice.

–¿Me puedes decir qué diablos estaba haciendo Neil Legan junto a ti? – Exploté.

–¿Quién?

–Neil, y no me digas que no lo conoces, porque no quiero que comencemos con mentiras.

–No lo puedo creer, Terry. Él se me acercó a preguntarme si los palcos a mi lado estaban disponibles.

–¿Y qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí hace unos instantes? – Le grité

–No lo sé, solo pasó y dijo: Gracias y me dio la mano para despedirse, fue todo, al momento apareciste tú. Yo no lo cité aquí si eso es lo que estás pensando y no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto al pensar mal de mí. No es necesario que me lleves a mi casa, le hablaré a mi hermano para que él se encargue de mí. – Levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas que se resistían salir y sacó su móvil.

–Bien, llámalo y que venga hasta aquí por ti, quiero cerciorarme que te vas con él y no con nadie más. – Ahora sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, estoy seguro que no eran de dolor sino de coraje por mis palabras

–Estaré mejor acompañada con cualquier otra persona que contigo. –Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí.

Temí perderla, ¡Pero qué estúpido soy! Neil, Eliza, Luisa y Susana son la misma mierda del diablo. Corrí tras ella, no había avanzado mucho y la detuve.

–Perdóname, soy un idiota que hierve de celos. No quise gritarte ni hacerte sentir mal. –Recargué su espalda en mi pecho y froté sus brazos. Perdóname. – Supliqué con tono de arrepentimiento.

–Sólo no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, si no eres capaz de creerme que yo jamás te sería infiel puedes seguir tu camino – Dijo con voz firme.

–Te creo ángel, soy un verdadero imbécil por no darme cuenta antes de parte de quién ha venido todo esto –La giré y busqué su mirada y su labios –Eres mi vida entera Candy, sin ti me pierdo, por favor perdóname. –Después de haber correspondido a mi beso, dijo.

–También te amo, y no quiero que haya peleas entre nosotros por causa de ellos. –Nos abrazamos un largo rato, yo pasaba mi mano por su espalda y sentía cómo iba introduciéndose cada vez más a las paredes de mi corazón. Ésa era mi chica y mi corazón es su lugar, cómo diablos puedo ser tan tonto para desconfiar de ella. Candy tiene la razón: "No más pleitos no discusiones por culpa de las intrigas de Susana".

* * *

**QUE TENGAN UN BONITO "OMBLIGO" SEMANAL XD**

**SORRY ANDO FULL EN MI TRABAJO **

**ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ABBY**


	7. A LA ALTURA DEL CORAZÓN

Terry estaba observando cuidadosamente a los hombres de la línea ofensiva de los mapaches universitarios. Vio a los que estaban en la línea de scrimmage, observó a los receptores, los corredores y las alas cerradas. Dio, con voz de mando las indicaciones y el juego comenzó.

Todo era emoción, la gran mayoría del alumnado estaba presente, las animadoras estaban haciendo muy bien su papel; decidí no fijar mi mirada en ellas para evitar cualquier mal entendido con cualquiera de ese "grupito" formado por Eliza, Susana y Luisa.

Mis amigas, Paty y Annie también estaban emocionadas como yo. Esta era la primera vez que acudíamos a un partido de futbol con una intensión muy diferente a las anteriores. En el pasado veníamos a darles ánimo a todo el equipo y en esta ocasión, todo el equipo de la Columbia- U se había reducido a tres personas en especial: Archie, Stear y el más importante Terry.

Estaba muy eufórica, Terry le dedicó a sus padres la victoria de esta noche al levantar su casco en su dirección, seguidamente a mí me dedicó su amor mandándome un beso e integrándome a su familia, tal y como él lo había dicho antes: ahora yo soy su familia, al levantar su casco en mi dirección.

Entre el bullicio que se levantó por su acción, no sólo hizo que me sonrojara sino que alguien entre la multitud gritara: "_Ya que estás inspirado Romeo, regálanos un buen marcador esta noche_ ". La gente alzó más su voz y yo sentí una emoción muy grande que no me cabía en el pecho.

El partido estaba por finalizar, cuando mis amigas me dijeron que les habían preparado una sorpresa a los chicos, me preguntaron si les quería acompañar o si las esperaba en los palcos. Decidí quedarme ya que yo no sabía si al no verme Terry podría preocuparse por mi ausencia. Decliné ante la oferta de mis amigas y ellas emprendieron su camino.

Sentí un aroma a loción muy cerca de mí, y luego un aliento rozar por mi oído - ¿Está ocupado este lugar?. –Con mucho cuidado, para no hacer mucho esfuerzo, giré en su dirección.

– Sí, mis amigas no demoran en regresar. – Dije seriamente para no dar seguimiento a ninguna charla que el novio de Luisa quisiera entablar.

–He intentado ocupar un buen lugar para ver a mi chica esta noche pero no lo he logrado. Vi estos vacíos y me acerqué a preguntar. –No comprendí por qué era todo sonrisas, jamás habíamos cruzado una palabra, ellos son de segundo y yo de primero, pero ambos sabemos quiénes somos.

–Lo siento, estos lugares están ocupados y el partido ya está por terminar. Dudo que tengas el tiempo suficiente para ver a tu novia desde aquí –Agradecí que llegaran mi hermano acompañado de Mark. Albert puso en mi mano un refresco y se sentó a mi izquierda y Mark a la derecha y me ofreció un hot dog.

–Tu novio se ha llevado la noche –Dijo Albert con su voz un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

–¿Te está molestando éste imbécil? –Mark fue más directo al señalar a Neil Legan.

–No, solamente preguntó si estos lugares estaban disponibles, es todo.

–Ya te puedes ir largando–Determinó Mark y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. –Mantenlos a raya Candy, a Terry no le hará ninguna gracia ver a nadie de ellos cerca de ti, sabes que me refiero a los amigos de Susana.

–No es mi intención tener amistad con ellos. Te agradezco el consejo de todas maneras.

–¡Mierda! –Dijo Albert al ver que la jugada falló y el balón quedó suelto en la cancha. –Conozco a tu novio desde que Mark y yo íbamos en la High y tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios juntos, yo sé que tú eres incapaz de hacer algo malo hermanita, pero no te fíes de los que están a tu alrededor.

–Candy, necesitarás mucha paciencia y todas las virtudes que puedas añadir, Terrence es muy testarudo en muchas ocasiones, en casi todas para ser exactos, tal como lo dijo Albert, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y yo le sumaría al diablo mismo cuando se enoja. Si te digo esto no es para que te asustes –Giró su rostro hacia mí desviando la mirada del juego y buscando mis ojos. –Nunca, escucha bien, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan emocionado por una chica, te has metido en el centro de su corazón y estoy feliz por ustedes. Él te ama, Candy, y yo quiero mucho a mi hermano y este consejo es para que sepas que si tú lo amas tendrás que ayudarlo. Desde muy pequeño Terry ha sido muy temperamental pero es un buen chico, jamás te hará daño.

El juego terminó y les pedí a mis dos "guarda espaldas" que me acompañaran al estacionamiento, había quedado con Terry de esperarlo ahí. Despedí a mi hermano y a Mark argumentando que tenía las llaves y que aguardaría a Terry en el interior del coche. El grave error que cometí fue que no me introduje cuando ellos estaban conmigo. Insistí tanto en que no era necesario que se quedasen. Neil salió de las sombras y me dijo: –Gracias y extendió su mano. –En casa, mi madre, ha sido muy estricta con los modales. Jamás se nos es permitido ser descorteces con nadie. "Educación ante todo y ante todos", esa es su frase.

Correspondí a su saludo sin ninguna palabra, solamente con la mano sostuve brevemente la suya. Inmediatamente vi a mi novio acercarse y a Neil marcharse. Su rostro estaba frío e inexpresivo. Tomó mi mano y caminamos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermana. Fue tan fatal ese momento, me sentí fuera de lugar.

Cada enseñanza de mi madre para soportar con elegancia y educación un momento difícil se hizo oportunamente presente. "Saluda con la cabeza erguida" vaya como si el collarín me permitiera inclinar la cabeza; "el saludo con la mano, ante un caballero, no dura más de cuatro segundos y nunca se le mira a los ojos", Richard Grandchester es un caballero y su esposa estaba presente, "nunca seas la primera en hablar cuando te están presentando, eso es desagradable", Terry jamás me presentó, fue su padre quién se dirigió a mí. "Cuando el momento se torne caótico, la diplomacia entra en acción", "Jamás seas altanera y grosera, en una reunión en la cual haya dos o más caballeros", "Sonríe, pero no rías, las damas no ríen a carcajadas, eso es sinónimo de ignorancia". Cada una de las enseñanzas hicieron gala en mi comportamiento, me mantuve con la respiración adecuada, tal y como mamá me ha enseñado y una sonrisa que puede aparentar ser genuina. Por dentro estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Terry, aunque agradecí los consejos oportunos de Mark y Albert. También ante ellos no hablé de más. ¡Gracias mamá por tus enseñanzas!

Nos dirigimos hacia el carro de Terry, bueno de su papá, y entablamos lo que fue nuestro primer disgusto de novios… ¿En dónde estaban los consejos de Mark y de Albert en ese momento? Solamente me concentraba en que Terry tenía un carácter de los mil demonios más el diablo, eso había dicho Mark.

Pero lo que había dicho mi hermano era la verdad, yo no era capaz de hacer algo malo y menos si ponía en riesgo lo que amaba. Tomé la decisión de dejar solo a Terry porque no iba a discutir con él aunque por ganas de hacerlo no paraba. Pero tampoco dejé que sus palabras tomaran el rumbo equivocado. Todo culminó tal y como los dos deseábamos: Abrazados y perdonados. Gracias a las palabras de Mark puedo comprender que tener una relación con Terry no será nada fácil pero tampoco significa que será imposible.

Ya ha pasado un mes, muy rápido, desde el accidente. El jueves por la mañana la entrenadora citó al equipo para ultimar detalles antes del partido de la final, que se jugará el viernes. También anunció que yo no iría porque ese día me quitarán el collarín, aunque hubo un poco de desánimo la entrenadora lo manejó muy bien.

–Tienen que esforzarse más, todas queremos ver jugar a Candy nuevamente y lo hará si ustedes logran sacar el pase a la Nacional. Todas nos hemos esforzado por esto y este es nuestro momento.

–Margaret tiene razón –Tomé la palabra – Esto es por todas, mañana me quitarán el collarín y el lunes me quitarán la férula de la mano. ¡Por fin libre! –Exclamé muy emotiva – Todas nos merecemos participar en la Nacional, hemos trabajado muy duro para ello y tanto la Columbia-U como cada una de las que estamos aquí nos merecemos levantar el trofeo del campeonato!.

–¡Lo lograremos!, no habrá quien pueda detenernos –Exclamó Annie como nueva capitana del equipo.

Tuvimos más comentarios, recomendaciones y nos despedimos. Al siguiente día, me dirigí a la unidad que transportará al equipo hasta Ithaca. Terry estaba conmigo al igual que Archie y Stear. Juntos despedimos a las chicas.

–Podrás participar en la Nacional– Dijo Archie con extrema seguridad en su voz.

–¡Claro que lo haré! Es uno de los sueños de mi madre, ver a uno de sus hijos campeón en algún deporte. Ninguno de mis hermanos practica alguno, se mantienen en forma en el gimnasio pero no sudan atrás de ningún balón. He puesto todo mi empeño por mamá en este deporte.

Terry me rodeó por la espalda recargándome en su sólido pecho y cerrando sus brazos sobre los míos.–Pensé que te gustaba jugar al Voleibol, lo haces muy bien.

–Me gusta más el soccer pero mamá dijo que no es un deporte muy propio para una mujer, intenté con el básquet pero eran más dedos torcidos e hinchados que acumulación de puntos, practiqué por un tiempo patinaje sobre hielo pero eso no era lo mío aunque sí me gusta y a veces voy a la pista. En fin, me gustan los deportes más que a mis hermanos y a mamá le gusta el Voleibol así que decidí intentar en esta disciplina. Me integré desde la secundaria y creo que no lo he hecho tan mal…

–Nada mal, sino todo lo contrario, has ayudado mucho al equipo. Se ha levantado un nuevo ánimo, cuando entramos a primer año y veíamos al equipo femenil de Voleibol, daba pena… –Dijo Stear con tono risueño.

–Hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto, y llegar a la final estatal es muy buen estímulo y recompensa…

–Han sorprendido a toda la escuela, de eso no hay duda –Concluyó Terry para cambiar de tema. –Ángel ¿a qué hora debes presentarte con el fisioterapeuta para que te retiren el collarín?

–Me ha citado a las 2:30 p.m. ¿Me acompañarás?

–No

–¿No? ¿Por qué? – Por respuesta sólo obtuve que él esbozara una sonrisa, ante mi incredulidad. –Terry… es muy importante para mí que estés, además estoy así por tu culpa…

–Shhh, no digas nada ángel. –Nuestros amigos se retiraron para dejarnos solos –Jamás te dejaré que hagas algo sin mí linda, no es necesario que preguntes si se puede o no, solamente dirás: Vamos a aquí o allá, pero no quiero que pronuncies: ¿Puedes llevarme, pasar por mí, tienes tiempo…? Nada de eso Candy. Siempre tendré tiempo para estar contigo en cualquier momento.

Agradecí su disposición en mi interior, eso significaba que jamás estaré sola. Él estará siempre conmigo, en cualquier circunstancia.

–A demás, muero por besar tu cuello y sentir tu piel –Imaginarlo besándome hizo que se me erizara la piel del cuerpo, no hay duda, lo amo. – Levantar tu mentón para ver tus lindos ojos verdes y verme reflejado en ellos…–Nos besamos y nos dirigimos al centro de rehabilitación óseo.

Después que revisaron que no tuviera daños en mi columna y que todos los ligamentos y músculos estuvieran bien, me dieron indicaciones para fortalecer de nuevo mi cuello. Podré jugar de nuevo sin ningún problema, tendré solamente tres sesiones, una por semana y listo. Pensé que llevaría más tiempo. Claro, las recomendaciones son una gran lista que hay que seguir al pie de la letra por más tiempo. Pero por ahora lo importante es que mañana me presentaré en la casa de los Grandchester sin el incómodo collarín, y el lunes por fin me quitarán la férula. De ésta extrañaré el interior en donde Terry grabó con sus letras "Ángel" cada mañana al levantarme y por las noches al descansar era lo único que mis ojos veían.

Me muero de nervios. Terry pasará por mí en menos de 30 minutos para ir a la casa de sus padres. He escogido ir lo más casual posible, pero presentable. Me he puesto unos vaqueros con una playera y encima una chaqueta negra con cierre al frente que he cerrado hasta la altura de las costillas, me puse unas botas altas de ante con plataforma y el pelo lo llevo suelto dejando libres mis rizos dorados. El maquillaje ha consistido en solamente levantarme un poco las pestañas y aplicar dos o tres capas de rímel y un delineado fino por encima del párpado, apliqué gloss en los labios, es muy temprano para aplicar base y maquillaje y colorete. Mientras más natural, mejor.

–Señorita, el joven Grandchester le espera en la sala de estar.

–Gracias Dorothie, bajaré en un instante– Me apliqué tantito perfume y ya estoy lista para conocer a la familia de mi novio… formalmente.

–Estás hermosa, ángel, me encanta ver cómo desciendes de las escaleras y te diriges hacia mí. –Dijo mientras se acercaba para darme la mano y descender el último escalón.

–Estoy muy nerviosa y siento un gran nudo en el estómago.

–Son solamente Richard y Eleonor, ellos son encantadores y están ansiosos de pasar este tiempo con la dueña de mi corazón, Sally es una buena chica, un poco imprudente al momento de hacer sus comentarios, dice lo que piensa aunque a veces no piensa lo que dice –Rió de su propio comentario – y a Mark ya lo conoces. Pero si te hace sentir tranquila, en el momento que te sientas incómoda, me puedes decir y nos retiramos. Puedes confiar en ello. –Por eso y más lo amo porque siempre se preocupa por mí. Me hace sentir protegida.

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegamos a la casa de Terry y nos dirigimos a la mesa de jardín, ya estaban todos presentes pero no me sentí incómoda al llegar.

–Mamá, papá. Ella es Candy, la mujer de mis sueños –Dijo al momento que nos acercamos a la mesa en donde estaba su familia, uff! Este hombre siempre va a más del límite permitido en la velocidad –La amo con todo mi corazón y la he traído a presentárselas en este tiempo, que como mamá lo ha dicho muchas veces: nuestro momento como familia Grandchester, para integrarla como un miembro más. –Su padre se levantó de su silla al mismo tiempo que Mark.

–¡Bienvenida a nuestra familia Candy!, es un placer tenerte con nosotros – Expresó el Sr. Grandchester.

–¡Es un verdadero gusto que estés aquí, estamos contentos por ello y deseamos que pases un buen momento entre nosotros! – Secundó la mamá de Terry y me envolvió en sus brazos.

–Candy, eres bienvenida a nuestra casa siempre que lo desees, sabes que tengo un aprecio muy grande por ti y por tu familia – Comentó Mark tomando el ejemplo afectivo de su madre. Mark iba muy seguido a casa así que sentía su sinceridad en sus palabras.

–Hola, nueva novia de Terry, soy Sally la menor de los Grandchester, es bueno tenerte aquí… por el día hoy. –Dijo sin siquiera levantarse de su asiento, en su lugar solamente movió la mano.

–El gusto es mío, también tenía muchos deseos de conocerles. Aunque a Mark le conozco de tiempo atrás por su amistad con mi hermano Albert, estar aquí en un momento tan íntimo de su familia me honra. Señor y señora Grandchester es un verdadero placer conocerles, Sally también me da mucho gusto conocerte y les agradezco profundamente la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia.

El almuerzo pasó muy agradable, aunque Sally estuvo callada la mayoría de veces, lo contrario a la mamá de Terry. Cuando terminamos Eleonor, me pidió que la llamara por su nombre de pila aunque me negué ella dijo que no permitiría que le llamara "Señora Grandchester", me invitó a pasar al estudio a compartir un tiempo con ella. Quería hacer lo que hace toda mamá orgullosa de sus hijos: El álbum familiar. ¡Qué increíble fue ver a mi novio en cada una de las imágenes que pasaban frente a mis ojos! Muchas anécdotas, muchas risas. Sally se nos unió y fue muy diferente a como había sido a la hora del almuerzo, se veía tan espontánea y hablaba de sus hermanos con un brillo especial en sus ojos. El tercero en llegar fue Richard, al igual que Sally con mucho orgullo habló de su familia. Por último llegaron Mark y Terry, Mark instaló el proyector y una computadora y pasó las fotos más recientes. Todo el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría, bromas, anécdotas… pude conocer el interior de los "Grandchester". Comprendí las palabras de Terry cuando dijo: "los momentos importantes de la vida son los que paso con los míos".

Cuando el momento terminó, Terry se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. –Bueno familia sé que Candy es una muy buena compañía es por eso que me la llevo, hay algunas partes de la casa que quiero mostrarle –Amablemente me retiré y salimos nuevamente hacia el jardín. Fuimos a la piscina, al invernadero, los jardines de Eleonor, el pequeño espacio de Richard que consistía en una cancha de tenis y mesitas de jardín para invitados… por último Terry me llevó a su recámara. Él conocía la mía entonces ¿Por qué no conocer la de él?

–Este es mi humilde aposento –Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos, los tonos de su habitación consistían en tonos grisáceos y azules, en lugar de cortinas tenía persianas.

–Todo el ambiente tiene tu esencia, puedo cerrar los ojos y sentirme envuelta por ti. – Me abrazó, como a él le gustaba hacerlo, siempre recargaba mi espalda en su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

–Ciérralos y siénteme –Comenzó a besar mi oreja y descendió por el borde de mi mejilla, llegó a mi cuello mientras sus manos deslizaban el cierre de mi chaqueta. Siguió besando, extendió mi brazo derecho e hizo lo mismo lentamente, me tomó por la cintura y me dio vuelta para encontrarnos frente a frente. Continuó con mi brazo izquierdo y al llegar a la férula besó uno a uno mis dedos sobresalientes. Me recostó en su cama y él recargó su peso a un lado, me besó cariñosamente y la intensidad fue creciendo; con cuidado me sacó la blusa y me libró del sujetador. Sus labios trazaron todo el camino desde mi frente hasta mi estómago, se detuvo en mi cuello el tiempo suficiente para perderme en sus caricias. Su mano liberó el broche de mis vaqueros y el ziper cedió, se incorporó y se quitó la playera blanca que marcaba cada músculo de su bien torneado cuerpo, sucedió lo mismo con el resto de su ropa, nos besamos más ardientemente entregándonos a la danza del amor al ritmo de nuestra pasión. Le dije que era virgen y me trató con mucha delicadeza. Entró en mí en el momento que me sentí lista para recibirlo, mi interior gritaba por su presencia. Su 1.95 de estatura se amoldó a la perfección a mis 1.70, ni siquiera sentí opresión cuando la totalidad de sus músculos de 95 kg. estuvieron sobre mí. Recorrimos nuestros cuerpos llenándonos de besos y caricias. Se posicionó entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos y sentí como nuestros cuerpos se unían para formar un sólo ser. Comenzó lento sin dejar de moverse y diciéndome cuánto me amaba, sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza sosteniendo su peso, su boca besando mi cuello y senos, mis manos recorriendo su espalda y tocando sus nalgas, sus redondas nalgas, mis piernas sujetando su cadera… Nuestro deseo llegó a su punto máximo cuando él se incorporó y sujetó con sus manos mis nalgas levantándolas hacia él, pude sentir su longitud en toda plenitud y me entregué sin reservas diciendo su nombre acompañado de un Te amo, seguido él derramó dentro de mí la expresión de sus sentimientos mientras de sus labios salía mi nombre. Nos quedamos un rato quietos mientras nuestras respiraciones y latidos se normalizaban. Nos miramos y nuestras pupilas ya no estaban dilatadas de pasión sino reflejaban a la persona amada de nuestro corazón. Mi cabeza reposaba en el interior de su brazo y mi mano descansaba sobre su abdomen.

–Te amo Candy, nunca te dejaré ir, eres mía y nadie te arrebatará de mí.

–Yo también te amo Terry y nunca me iré de tu lado. Es una promesa.

Hicimos dos veces más el amor ese día. Para mí tranquilidad, después del tiempo de las fotos cada uno de los integrantes Grandchester abandonó la casa por diferentes motivos. Así que no tuvimos que explicar por qué estuvimos tanto tiempo en la recámara de Terry. Cuando nos disponíamos para ir a mi casa Sally llegó y nos entregó un pequeño obsequio.

–Esto es para ustedes, es uno para cada uno. –Se dirigió a mí – No es sido buena contigo y lo lamento. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

–Claro que sí, será bueno empezar de nuevo.

–Están hermosas Sally, es un buen detalle –Dijo Terry –No debiste molestarte.

–No es ninguna molestia, pude ver cuánto se aman y no hay nada más significativo para una pareja que portar alrededor del cuello a la altura del pecho el nombre del ser amado.

Sally nos regaló dos placas de oro blanco con el borde de oro amarillo con nuestros nombres. Las cadenitas que las portaban eran de un trabajo muy fino. La mía era un tantito más corta que la Terry.

Mi placa decía Terry y la de él estaba grabada por los dos lados; una de las caras decía Candy y la otra Ángel.

* * *

**VIERNES POR FIN ES VIERNES!... QUE SE LA PASEN SÚPER, NO SE PORTEN MAL NIÑAS Y SI LO HACEN... ME INVITAN ;)**

**SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS**

**ABBY**


	8. POR LA MUJER QUE AMO

**POR LA MUJER QUE AMO**

* * *

Fui a la casa de Candy la noche del sábado, teníamos una cita importante. Antes de presentar a Candy a mi familia yo conocería la suya primero. Era un gran reto, gracias al cielo que dos de sus hermanos están fuera del país y así no habría tanta presión.

Conocer al empresario multimillonario William White infundía temor, estaba seguro que el tema Familia Grandchester saldría a colación, mi padre y William tenían el mismo giro empresarial y competían por el mismo campo de inversión. No iba a ser sencillo. Pero por la mujer que amo enfrentaría al diablo mismo de ser necesario.

Con algo de nervios pero con la confianza de presentarme como el novio de Candy y no de negocios ingresé a la mansión White, aparqué el MB de mi padre en el lugar de costumbre y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa donde me esperaba mi novia muy sonriente y hermosa. Di gracias a Dios porque el collarín lo tendrá solamente una semana más y el próximo sábado ella conocerá a los míos. Podremos tener una relación en la cual las dos familias estén de acuerdo y sé que nos apoyarán en el futuro para poder forjar nuestra vida juntos. Aunque todavía falta tiempo para hacer planes para casarnos, la idea de una vida juntos con Candy me llena de emoción y deseo. Candy cursa el primero de cinco años de carrera y yo el segundo de seis, incluyendo el master.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar en donde estaba su padre sentado. – Buenas noches, soy Terrence Grandchester. –Dije extendiendo mi mano al Señor White y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Él se puso de pie y me recibió con un cálido y sincero abrazo.

–Terrence, buenas noches, pasa hijo te estaba esperando, Candy me ha hablado de ti y de sus sentimientos para contigo, toma asiento por favor. Candy ve a ayudarle a tu mamá, Terrence y yo tenemos qué platicar. –Dirigí mi mirada a Candy y le di seguridad con una sonrisa, me había llamado hijo entonces las cosas no podían ir mal.

Mi novia salió en dirección de la cocina, yo me apresuré a acompañarla al umbral y cerrar la puerta tras ella –Y bien Terrence, toma asiento por favor– Insistió, entre el protocolo de caballeros nos sentamos todos hasta que el anfitrión lo haya hecho, además la primera invitación fue hecha delante de mi novia, y aunque sea la hija de William es una dama y ella estaba de pie. – ¿Whisky o Coñac?, es para los nervios que seguro los tienes de punta– Sonrió ante su comentario

–Un whisky está bien, gracias – Me extendió la copa y le di un trago ligero.

–Candy es mi tesoro, es la menor de mis cinco hijos, la única niña. El día que ella nació iluminó nuestras vidas, teníamos ya cuatro varones y anhelábamos una princesa y Dios nos la concedió. Ella ha sido educada por su madre en todos los aspectos posibles y ha ido a los mejores colegios. No nos ha dado problemas, a diferencia de sus hermanos, y ya me había preocupado que no le conociera a algún joven que lograra arrancarle los suspiros que últimamente escucho por todas partes – Sé que la introducción de William no era para ofrecer ningún tipo de mercancía ni para cerrar algún trato, era para darme la confianza que necesitaba para exponer mis sentimientos y planes.

–Amo a su hija –fue lo primero que dije con una sonrisa y sosteniéndole la mirada pero no en forma descortés sino correspondiendo a la confianza que él me había brindado. Richard nos había llenado de consejos para comportarnos ante una situación en donde todos los sentidos deben estar alertas. Ese día le había dicho que conocería a William White por la noche y me dijo: Hijo, me enorgulleces, llevo casi seis años intentando cerrar un negocio con William White y no hemos tenido ni una oportunidad de sentarnos a charlar y tú hasta cenarás con él y a su mesa. Mi padre sabía que iría por Candy y no por negocios, y esa era su forma de hacerme sentir confiado. – Candy ocupa el lugar más importante en mi vida que ninguna mujer jamás ha ocupado. Mis sentimientos hacia su hija son sinceros y puros. Desde que la conocí no se ha apartado de mi mente y pensamientos en ningún instante. Siento mucha pena ante usted por el auto de Candy, el seguro ya está trabajando en ello. –Saqué a colación el tema del accidente porque yo debía un carro a la familia White.

–Eso no tiene importancia, los Grandchester jamás han eludido una responsabilidad. Lo que me llena de satisfacción es que correspondas a los sentimientos de mi hija, no me gustaría verla llorar por amor o desencantos, ustedes son muy jóvenes y tienen una vida completa por delante. Todo esto que hoy ves delante de ti, un día pasará a las manos de mis hijos incluyendo a Candy. Tú tendrás tu parte, seguro estoy de ello, en la empresa de tu padre; Terrence ¿Será eso problema en el futuro? Te hago la pregunta en caso que ustedes lleguen a formalizar su relación. Sé que es una decisión que Candy y tú tendrán que tomar en su momento, pero quiero que lo consideres. Mi deseo es que mi hija forme parte de la empresa, no solo como accionista sino que se desenvuelva como profesionista. – Ese era el deseo de mi padre para Sally y podía comprender la preocupación de William. Era difícil dar una respuesta ahora porque yo tengo el compromiso con mi familia en la empresa al salir de la universidad, este verano iré a Inglaterra por un cierre de negocios, aunque mi padre lo realizará estaré presente. Pero por otro lado no puedo ser egoísta con Candy, ella tiene todo el derecho como yo de realizarse profesionalmente.

–Agradezco su confianza y no tiene de qué preocuparse, no dudo que en algún momento podamos unir nuestras acciones y formar nuestra propia empresa. Candy pondrá la parte que le corresponde en White´s Corporation International y yo de Grandchester Bussiness. La uniremos en la rama que ambas empresas tienen el mismo mercado de acción, así yo no defraudaré a mi padre en ser parte de la empresa y Candy no le defraudará a usted – Sonreí ante mis palabras y William estalló en una carcajada contagiosa.

–Tienes toda la mente de un empresario. Richard ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo. Es un honor que seas parte de esta familia. Albert y Mark son muy buenos amigos, no dudo que en el futuro también tengan una sociedad. Candy y tú tienen otro tipo de relación y tendrán su propia sociedad. Algún día Grandchester y yo nos sentaremos a platicar sobre algún negocio que pueda beneficiarles como nuestros herederos. Sí, lo tendré muy presente– No fue tan difícil hablar con William White, al contrario me sentí más tranquilo.

–Pasemos al comedor, seguro has de tener hambre – De los nervios solamente sentía el estómago contraído, pero enterarme que nuestra charla privada había llegado a su final, me hacía sentir tranquilo. Lo demás sería cortesía de una buena plática. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia el comedor.

–Dime hijo, ¿Cómo es que teniendo esa mente tan brillante para planear tu futuro, para haber escogido una señorita tan hermosa y talentosa como mi hija, para hacer las jugadas perfectas de americano, vayas tan mal en álgebra? – ¿Cómo me escabullo de esta pregunta?

–Fue mi pretexto para estar cerca de la mentora más hermosa de la Columbia-U – Reímos. – Ha sido un error de mi parte no prestarle la importancia a la materia, no es más que un grave descuido de mi parte. Le puedo asegurar que es la única asignatura en la que he tenido problemas. En las demás voy bastante bien. Es por ello que se me asignó un tutor, para que me ayude. –Sonreímos y llegamos al comedor en donde aguardaban Jasson y Albert así como la Señora White y Candy.

–¿Quieres que lo amarremos y lo desaparezcamos, papá? –Fue el recibimiento de Jasson.

–A Candy la mandamos al extranjero y te aseguro que en cuestión de días dejará de llorar por él –Secundó Albert. No me hacían la menor gracia porque yo no podía contestarles como se me ocurría, tenía que apechugar. Simplemente sonreí y me encaminé hacia mi novia.

–Nada de eso hijos, no es necesario que se manchen las manos con el trabajo sucio, su hermana se encargará de ello. Candy ¿Tienes todo listo? –Terció en la broma William. –Richard pagará mucho por su hijo. No hay la menor duda.

–Basta – Con un rostro sonriente la mamá de Candy intervino – ¿Qué más castigo merece el pobre chico, cargar con Candice y de paso con ustedes?

–Mamá! – Dijo risueña Candy –Mira que se lo va a creer y a donde encuentro mejor partido que él para sacarnos de nuestros apuros económicos. – Vaya hasta mi novia le entraba a gastarme bromas.

–Pues viviremos en la miseria amor, tu padre me ha dicho que no piensa darte ni un centavo de su fortuna, que si quieres seguir con el mismo estilo de vida que hasta ahora has llevado, tendremos que forjarnos nuestro futuro desde abajo, así que he pensado que después de clases, no será necesaria la mentoría, he pensado que trabajes en la cafetería y yo buscaré un empleo después de las prácticas. Tus hermanos harán lo mismo a partir de hoy. Tu padre ha sido muy claro – Sonreí ante los pucheros de Candy y todos rieron de mi intento de zafarme de sus bromas. Terminamos una velada muy agradable. Hablamos de nuestros gustos, de lo que estaba estudiando, del día del choque, del juego. Es una gran familia. No sé por qué a papá se le ha hecho difícil firmar un contrato con William, son tan parecidos en pensamientos. Estar con William me hizo sentir en casa. No hay duda alguna, amo a Candy con todo mi ser y soy enteramente correspondido.

Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, hemos cumplido el primer mes de nuestra relación. Candy ya no tiene el collarín, la presenté a mi familia, su equipo se ha presentado a jugar la final estatal en la Cornell de Ithaca. Hicimos el amor en mi recámara, ahora es completamentes mía. Candy es mía. Sentir su piel desnuda debajo de mí, sentir su entrega, su pasión y la forma en la que dijo mi nombre al llegar al clímax… Dios! me pone duro de recordar. Hemos comenzado a tomar precauciones, hoy lunes aprovechamos que nos dirigimos al hospital al área de trauma para que le quiten la férula y pasamos a planificación. Hicimos test caseros en varias ocasiones para estar seguros de no dañar a nuestro hijo, en caso que ella hubiera quedado embarazada, y también se hizo hoy uno de sangre para estar completamente sin dudas. Candy no quiere que yo use preservativos y yo no quiero que ella ingiera las pastillas así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ponerle el implante anticonceptivo en el brazo. Estaremos más seguros de que nuestras entregas, por el momento, no tendrán frutos… no queremos llamarle consecuencia porque para ella como para mí un hijo es el resultado de hacer el amor, de la pasión y del deseo. Aun no estamos preparados para ser padres pero algún día queremos un hijo y no una consecuencia.

Hoy por la mañana llegaron las chicas con el triunfo en las manos y la victoria en el rostro. Toda la Columbia- U las recibió con grata emoción. Han ganado el campeonato estatal después de 15 años sin siquiera clasificar. Que nuestras novias (de Archie, Stear y mía) sean parte de esto nos llena de orgullo. Mi nena no jugó pero tal y como ella lo dijo: su parte en este equipo, al menos en este tiempo, ha sido para apoyar en el entrenamiento. En esto ya siento que lo he superado, si yo hubiera sido el que no podría jugar o perderme la final por culpa de un imbécil que no sabe conducir sus emociones no lo hubiera tomado tan tranquilamente como ella.

–Eh! Candy! esto es en tu honor y para ti. –Annie se quitó su medalla del cuello y la puso en el de mi chica y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Es tuya Annie, la mereces más que yo, has sido una buena capitana – Dijo mi ángel con su sonrisa sincera.

–No hubiera logrado nada sin tu ayuda –Archie la rodeó con su anchos brazos.–Y esto es para ti – Se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un pequeño paquetito el cual recibí con un gesto clásico en mí, mi ceja izquierda arriba y mi sonrisa de lado

–¿Y por qué? ¿Cuál fue mi contribución para que ganaran?

–Eso no fue lo que hiciste, sino que gracias a ti tuve la oportunidad de ser la capitana por lo menos este tiempo. – Reímos. El momento estaba muy emotivo por el campeonato de las chicas.

–Terrence – Todos miramos hacia Luisa que caminaba hacia nosotros pero se quedó a cierta distancia – Tenemos que hablar

–Dime

–En privado

–No, lo que tengas que decirme lo puedes hacer delante de mis amigos y de mi novia. Yo no guardo secretos.

–Si así lo prefieres –Asentí pero me sentí inseguro, no sabía por dónde podrían ir sus palabras – Candy es una zorra!

–Mide tus palabras o te arrepentirás. Pídele una disculpa – Herví de coraje, solamente porque era una mujer…intenté contenerme.

–¿Te ha dicho que se entiende con Neil? Me ha hecho lo mismo que a Susana. Mira que habiendo tantos hombres busca los que tienen compromisos… Cuidado niñas –Se dirigió a Paty y Annie – Las costumbres de su "amiga" es quitarle el novio a las demás. – Mi novia estaba enojada y con el rostro enrojecido.

–Neil es quien se acercó a mí la noche del juego y eso fue hace un mes más o menos, yo no le he buscado ni hablado y no por miedo sino porque yo tengo novio y te voy a decir lo mismo que a Susana, si tienen problemas en su relación no es por mi culpa. –Candy estaba enojada pero muy ecuánime.

–Zorra ¿Todavía te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? Yo no vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo sino con Terrence, mira que cambiar a Susy por ti…. Aunque tu padre tenga los millones del mundo no dejas de ser una zorra barata.

–Luisa cuidado con tu lengua. Si Susana te ha pedido que vengas a arruinarnos el momento te puedes marchar por donde viniste y decirle que su estrategia no ha funcionado, el amor que siento por Candy es más fuerte que cualquier intriga suya. –Traté de tranquilizarme y cortar cualquier argumento que Luisa pudiera decir en contra de mi novia –ángel es incapaz de cometer las bajezas que Susana y tú tienen por costumbre. –Abracé a mi novia y le di un beso en su coronilla delante de Luisa y no para demostrarle nada sino para tranquilizar a mi chica que temblaba de coraje.

–Es de muy mal gusto esto que has dicho y hecho, Luisa –Dijo Paty– Si quieres tener de nuevo a Neil a tu lado una campaña de desprestigio en contra de Candy no es la solución. Mejor sigue tu camino.

–Aquí la única zorra de la que debemos cuidarnos eres tú –Fue el momento de Annie– nada de lo que digas o hagas logrará que pensemos mal de Candy sino todo lo contrario, conocemos a Candy desde niñas y es lo suficiente para saber que ella sí tiene clase y respeto por sí misma. A demás ¿Cómo crees que va a cambiar al novio que tiene por el tuyo? En cambio, si dices que Candy puede tener el chico que desee quiere decir que las demás no son lo suficientes para retener a sus hombres. Paty tiene razón, es mejor que hagas tu camino de vuelta y no molestes más.

Después de ese mal rato, Archie y Stear me acompañaron en busca de Neil. Tal y como me lo imaginaba estaba con Susana, con su hermana y su novia. Stear me sujetó del brazo –Piensa bien lo que vas a decir o hacer, Candy tiene una reputación que aunque intenten mancharla no podrán hacerlo. No les des el gusto de caer en su juego.

–Vamos hermano, si quieres hablar con ellos te acompañaremos, estaremos contigo para evitar que te metas en problemas. –Las palabras de Archie y el consejo de Stear me dio el valor para respirar e intentar disipar toda la rabia que tenía. Las palabras anteriores de Luisa fueron lo suficientemente altas para que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor la escucharan perfectamente.

–¡Terry! –Susana caminó rápido hacia mí – ¡Te perdono, te perdono todo y estoy dispuesta a regresar contigo, sabía que vendrías, sabía que lo nuestro merecía una nueva oportunidad…!

–¡Cállate Susana! No he venido a lo que tú crees. Les digo a ustedes cuatro que no se metan con mi novia porque conocerán lo peor de mi carácter, hasta ahora he tenido paciencia pero se me está agotando – Me acerqué a Neil y sujeté su camisa con mis puños– Maldito hijo de puta, sé hombre y enfréntate a mí, no mandes a tu perra por delante porque no andaré con miramientos – Mi puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula y él respondió el ataque y me dio un buen golpe en el costado izquierdo ocasionando un dolor infernal, nos hicimos de puños, palabras y a mis amigos les costó separarnos –Entiende de una vez maldito infeliz, aléjate de mí novia o te arrepentirás. –Grité en su cara de donde corría de su mandíbula un hilo rojo por el primer golpe que le di.

–Terry, yo soy tu novia–me gritó Susana– Bebé, te lo dije antes, ahora estás encaprichado con esa niña, dime cuánto tiempo quieres que te espere… ¿uno, dos o tres meses más? Yo también tengo dignidad Terry y no hace ningún bien que mi novio esté con otra chica. Estamos a una semana del período de vacaciones de primavera y teníamos nuestros planes para entonces. Bebé ya no me hagas sufrir, te he extrañado tanto y sé que tú a mí también…–Caminé hacia ella tratando de alisar con mis dedos mis cabellos revueltos debido al altercado con Neil, quien permanecía con los puños apretados pero bajo el agarre de Stear.

–Susy –Tomé sus muñecas con mis manos y la subí entre nosotros a la altura de mi tórax – Susy linda, tú siempre tan buena, dulce y comprensible –pegué mi frente a la de ella –¿Eres comprensible nena?

–Sí bebé – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–Pues comprende de una maldita vez que lo nuestro ha terminado y no hay retorno –Solté sus muñecas y erguí mi cuerpo en toda su estatura. –Entiende de una vez que nunca volveré contigo, menos ahora que ambas familias han aprobado nuestra relación.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la has presentado a tu familia? Terry ¿Por qué a mí me diste pretextos cuando te pedí que lo hicieras? ¿Por qué a mí no me diste ese lugar? – sus ojos dejaron salir lágrimas mientras me miraba.

–Por eso Susana, porque tú me lo pedías, me insistías… mejor dicho, me exigías hacerlo. Yo te dije que a la mujer que yo presentara a mis padres en su casa esa sería la mujer que me llevaría al altar. Era la que yo decidiera llevar, no la que me lo exigiera. Candy ha hecho lo mismo conmigo al llevarme ante sus padres. ¿Comprendes eso, Susy? No hay más nosotros, no quiero que te me acerques, lo mío con Candy es seguro y permanente así que te pido una vez más que nos dejes en paz –Pensé gritarle que buscara a Jeff que fue con el último que me había engañado, pero yo no era capaz de esa bajeza.

–Y tú maldito infeliz, a la próxima te irá peor. Por última vez, no te quiero ver cerca de ángel ni de sus amigas –Miré a mis amigos y nos dispusimos a irnos a clase. Llegamos a la torre de salones y pasé al W.C. para alinear mi aspecto. Maldito hijo de perra, al menos un buen dolor de costillas iba a tener durante el día y hoy tengo entrenamiento. El dolor por defender a la mujer que amo es diferente a cualquier dolor. Bien lo he dicho: De ser necesario me enfrentaría al diablo mismo por la mujer que amo.

* * *

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA... MAÑANA ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE CON LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS**

**BONITA NOCHE**

**ABBY**


	9. CONFÍO EN TI

**CONFÍO EN TI**

* * *

Terry se ha enfrentado más de una vez a Susana, Luisa y Neil. Solamente falta Eliza. Parece que se alternan para hacernos la vida imposible. Le he pedido a Terry que los deje pasar que no vale la pena que él trate de defenderme de sus palabras. Palabras… algo muy abstracto las puedes soltar pero no las puedes tocar, detener o recoger. Una vez dichas no hay más vuelta. Pero si existe algo para solucionar lo que se ha dicho son los hechos. Sí, las_ acciones_, éstas no son abstractas, éstas las puedes tocar, definir, pulir. Y nuestro amor no son palabras sino hechos.

El mismo lunes, cuando Terry se hizo de golpes con Neil las chicas me habían dado un pequeño presente. Annie siempre piensa en mí cuando está lejos. Y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, pero me ha dado algo que es importante para ella: La medalla de oro de campeona. La acepté porque viene de parte de mi amiga y porque sé que con mucho amor. Eso es a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de las acciones. Las puedes tocar e incluso corregir.

Cuando nuestros chicos se fueron y nos dejaron solas Paty comentó detalles de la final. Su voz estaba aún cargada de emoción y pude vivir lo que me contaba. En especial hubo un detalle que llamó de más mi atención: "_Fue duelo sin capitanes" Gretchen tampoco jugó y no se presentó ni para infundirles aliento a sus compañeras. En cambio conocimos al primo de Stear y Archie. Anthonie Brown. Es igual de apuesto que ellos, lástima que ya tienes novio" _–Dijo sarcásticamente esto último. Gretchen no había jugado la final… Dios debía estar de mi lado. No sé si fue egoísta de mi parte, pero me dio un poco de felicidad. "Un duelo sin capitanes"

La semana ha pasado muy rápido y llevo muy bien los ejercicios de rehabilitación. De hecho me han dado el permiso para incorporarme a los entrenamientos. Puedo hacer y responder saques, pero no puedo, por el momento, hacer "mates". Tendré que esperar dos semanas más para poder hacerlos, una vez que el fisioterapeuta dé el alta definitiva.

Las vacaciones de primavera han llegado y Terry me ha pedido que pasemos juntos esta semana. No teníamos un gran plan ya que no habíamos pensado en ello.

– Iremos a una playa de aquí en Nueva York, he rentado un pequeño departamento – Dijo sonriente el amor de mi vida – Será en Coney Island, estoy seguro que te encantará.

–Cualquier lugar contigo es maravilloso –Dije besando sus labios y abrazándolo

–¿Tendré que pedirle permiso a tus padres?

–Sí, aunque ya se lo imaginan. Jasson sacó el tema de las vacaciones de primavera el otro día.

–Le diré a tu padre que en verano ellos te disfrutarán al máximo, porque no estaremos juntos. Es por el viaje a Inglaterra.

–De eso te tengo una sorpresa –Dije emocionada –Nosotros iremos a Inglaterra. Papá estará en la misma cumbre que tu padre. Y mamá quiere ver a Tomm. Aprovecharé y ahí te lo presentaré.

–Ángel, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, me angustiaba dejarte solita tanto tiempo – Me besó tan apasionadamente.

–Terry, es momento que apliquemos nuestro esfuerzo al álgebra. Falta poco para el examen y para la final.

–No, bebé, estamos en vacaciones. Dejemos los libros a un lado. Vamos te llevo a tu casa y te recojo en una hora para irnos a Coney.

Papá no puso objeción en darme permiso, confiaba ciegamente en Terry y en mí, además ya estábamos bajo un control natal, así que nada podía salir mal.

El pequeño departamento era hermoso, aunque para estas fechas Coney Island es hermoso y nuestros planes no eran sumergirnos en el mar sino caminar y conocer. Debo reconocer que pasamos más tiempo en el departamento, para ser precisos en la recámara, sólo salíamos a desayunar, comer y cenar.

Terry es incansable, es un tierno amante. Cálido. Espléndido. Me ha hecho conocer sensaciones que jamás me imaginé experimentar: La noche del miércoles cuando salí de la ducha, él estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Dejé caer la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo húmedo cuando entró en la habitación. No estaba vestido, estaba completamente desnudo. Su piel caliente envolvió la mía fundiéndola en la de él. Besó mi cuello, mis senos, mis brazos. Me cargó en sus cintura y acomodando mis piernas alrededor de él y me llevó a la cocineta. Sentí la fría barra del desayunador en mis nalgas desnudas. Me recostó con la espalda hacia la fría plancha de concreto y esparció sobre mi cuerpo chocolate líquido que al contacto con mi piel caliente comenzó a escurrir por mis costados. Pasó su lengua por todo el camino que había trazado desde mi cuello hasta mi intimidad. Recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel, deteniéndose en los puntos exactos para hacerme gemir, gritar y enloquecer. Cuando llegó a mi parte íntima y pasó su cálida lengua entre mis pliegues sentí que llegaba al punto de ver las estrellas. Arqueé mi espalda y contraje mi vientre, él gimió de placer. Terminó de recorrerme con sus labios y lengua dando pequeños mordiscos en diferentes ocasiones. Mis manos no podían mantenerse quietas y las entretuve en sus hermosos mechones castaños. Me levantó y me aprisionó contra la pared y me penetró profundamente, lo pude sentir pleno. ¡Qué diferente es hacerlo en la cama a hacerlo de pie! Siguió besándome los senos, cuello y pequeños besos por aquí y por allá. Yo le besaba entretanto su cuello, mandíbula y a donde alcanzara. Él tomó el control completamente de nuestra pasión y marcó el ritmo. Cuando llegué a la cima me sorprendí que él llegara conmigo al mismo tiempo, se dejó correr en el momento exacto cuando mi interior se contrajo para introducirlo más. Los espasmos que ambos tuvimos fueron en realidad uno solo, así como ahora éramos él y yo. Nuestra intimidad dejaba notar que no se sabía en donde terminaba él y en donde comenzaba yo. Nuestras pelvis unidas mostraban que no había división entre él y yo.

Pasamos nuestra primer semana juntos, solos, dormimos en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sábanas. Como recién casados. ¿Cómo será nuestra luna de miel? Estar al lado del hombre que amo es lo más maravilloso. Por desgracia así como todo tiene un inicio la semana llegó a su final. Empacamos nuestras cosas y regresamos a casa.

–Candy, mañana me entregan mi coche y el tuyo esperará un mes más.

–Papá quiere comprarme otro, ya que en una semana termino la rehabilitación, dice que no tendré ningún problema en conducir. También no confía en un auto que esté reparado. Así que no te preocupes. Y quiero que me acompañes a escoger uno.

–Claro que sí, ángel, te llevaré. –Terry cambió el tema de manera drástica – Candy, el lunes llegarán los alumnos de intercambio. Y entre ellos llegará un chico italiano, Carlo Vicenzo Fontana. Leí en los anuncios de los tableros de que es muy bueno en el voleibol y estoy seguro que intentará acercarse a ustedes, me refiero al equipo. Candy no quiero que esté cerca de ti para nada. Yo te ayudaré a entrenar y a obtener el salto que requieres para los "mates". Trabajaremos para que tengas más fuerza en tus brazos… nena, por favor, no quiero a ese imbécil cerca de ti.

–¿Qué pasa, bebé, no confías en mí? Siento tus palabras ásperas y no tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que nunca te fallaré. Todo mi amor y ser son tuyos– Dije para tranquilizarlo, me gusta que sea celoso, pero no quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación todo tiene un límite. – Y para mí será muy placentero que mi novio me ayude en mi entrenamiento. Cada minuto contigo es maravilloso y que me apoyes en lo que es relevante para mí es importante. –Con Terry he aprendido a darle el uso correcto a "importante".

–No es por ti, ángel, es por los demás. En ti confío pero no en ellos. Eres muy bonita y eres la capitana, a eso añadámosle que ahora son campeonas, tengo la certeza que eso es miel para cualquier oso. Por eso te pido que tengas cuidado.

–Lo tendré, bebé. Me encanta cuando eres protector. Gracias.

El lunes, tal y como lo mencionó Terry. Llegaron los quince chicos de intercambio y Carlo Fontana no tardó en hacer acto de presencia durante nuestro entrenamiento, pero no llegó solo… Neil Legan estaba con él. La advertencia de mi novio se hizo presente y supe que no se había equivocado… Carlo podría ser un problema entre nosotros si no le poníamos un alto desde el principio.

Después de la práctica de americano, Stear, Archie y Terry llegaron al gimnasio. Nuestro entrenamiento fundamenta en corregir nuestros errores y jugar entre nosotras dividiéndonos en dos equipos. Ahora Margaret ha dejado la responsabilidad en mí de diseñar nuestra estrategia. La Nacional consiste en un torneo de tres días y eliminatoria, así que no sé contra quiénes jugaremos exactamente. Es un gran reto y debo añadir que tengo que enseñar a Annie a mirar más allá de ser un jugador más y tener la mentalidad de una capitana y brindar las estrategias y el acomodo inicial. Ese lo hacemos en el momento antes del partido, debes observar muy bien el juego y errores de los contrincantes en cualquier oportunidad.

Terry me ayudó mucho con los saques y bloqueos. Integré a esos tres grandulones a la línea de la red solamente para bloqueo eran los únicos que no rotarían como las demás. Fue muy divertido.

Cual "macho alfa" Terry marcó inmediatamente su territorio. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Carlo al momento que este se acercó a las chicas. Varias de ellas se sentían ilusionadas, es agraciado físicamente, pero mi Terry es más que hermoso.

–¡Hola, chicas! Lo hacéis muy bien–No sé por qué algunas de ellas reían tontamente.

–Gracias – respondió Annie con el ceño fruncido – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Soy Fontana, Carlo Vicenzo Fontana y formo parte del equipo olímpico de Italia. Les ofrezco mi ayuda por si desean algunos consejitos, creo que no serán necesarios, os veo que tienen una buena líder.

–Sí, es muy buena estratega – Comentó Shirley dirigiéndome una mirada, quise matarla y me apresuré a ponerme a un lado de mi novio que estaba presente, Terry estaba un poco tenso, así que lo tomé de la mano y tiré de él para salirnos del enfoque de Carlo.

–Eh! Candy, ¿Candy, verdad? – Oh no, ¿por qué tenía que correr para alcanzarnos? Me giré para ver que se le ofrecía.

–Candice. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Felicitarte y no tengo la intensión de incomodarte. Disculpa si te estoy metiendo en un lío con… él –Dijo señalando a Terry

–No es mi cumpleaños o fecha especial para alguna felicitación y él es mi novio. Y no tendrás problemas si te mantienes lejos de mí. Si no hay más que decir… con permiso.

–¡Hey! sólo quería felicitarte por el campeonato. Recién he llegado y eso es noticia. Todos aluden tu trabajo…

–Eso es resultado de todas y no de una sola. Si quieres felicitar a alguien. Felicita a Margaret, ella es nuestra entrenadora. –Me acerqué a Terry pasando mi brazo en su cintura y él puso el suyo sobre mi hombro. Me dejó a la entrada de los vestidores y él fue a asearse también.

El tiempo corre de prisa y ahora estamos a dos meses para la recta final: exámenes finales, la final de americano y la Nacional. ¡Brinco de emoción!. Mi vida ha cambiado desde que Terry está en ella. Mis padres son felices con nuestra relación, sus padres y hermanos me han aceptado muy bien. Las cosas con Susana se han tranquilizado, tengo dudas que ella haya aceptado por fin que Terry jamás volverá con ella. Pero hay una chica de intercambio con la cual estoy a la defensiva. Insiste en todo momento estar cerca de Terry. Karen Claise, es simpática y a pesar que Terry nos ha presentado y me dice que no le encuentra atractiva, sé que miente. Tienen más de tres asignaturas juntos y ella le llama al móvil con cualquier pretexto y se ha hecho amiga de Susana Marlow. Ambas comparten su afición por el teatro y hasta de ello le pide su opinión a Terry.

–Bebé, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que tuviera cuidado con Carlo?

–Sí ángel

–¿Te molestaría que te pidiera lo mismo en relación con Claise?

–Ángel, no es lo que estás pensando. Ella sabe que tú y yo somos novios y que somos felices. A demás yo paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo. No hay razones para que desconfíes.

–No me gusta que una amiga de Susana esté tan cerca de ti y menos que sea tan insistente contigo para todo. Bebé, por favor, aléjate de ella.

–Candy –Me abrazó– ¿Estás celosa? –¿Cómo podía sonreír al preguntarme semejante cosa? ¡Claro que estoy celosa! pero no lo pienso admitir, los celos no son muestra de amor sino de inseguridad.

–No, sólo no quiero que por ella tengamos malos entendidos, desconfío de ella pero confío en ti –Usé sus palabras cuando me advirtió de Carlo.

Pensar en Carlo tampoco es fácil, es como un chicle que se pega a la suela del zapato. No he querido mostrarme grosera con él, pero mientras más lo rechazo más me busca. Siempre procuro estar acompañada y cuando eso no ha sido posible le mando mensaje a Terry para que venga por mí y me acompañe al siguiente salón. No quiero que Carlo piense que tiene una oportunidad conmigo. Ha insinuado que Terry no es apropiado para mí, ¿a él que le importa?, que alguien tan "dulce" como yo merece alguien mejor. Le he comentado a Terry las palabras de Carlo y no lo tomó tan mal… ¿esperaba un arranque de celos? o ¿Será que Terry ha estado "ocupado" de más con Karen?

–¡Terry! –Mi grito lo sorprendió, pero lo que él estaba haciendo me sorprendió más a mí. – ¿Cómo pudiste? –Me di la vuelta y caminé aceleradamente e ingresé al tocador de damas más cerca. Me siento estúpida, le había llamado al móvil en varias ocasiones y como no me respondió decidí buscarlo. No debí… no debí… Ahora me siento confundida. ¿Lo vi besándose con Karen o ella lo estaba besando a él?… ¿vi bien? Lo que haya sido… era un beso ¡Terry estaba besándose con Karen!

–¡ángel, espera! ¡Candy! Sal por favor – sus gritos retumban las paredes de este lugar – ¡ángel, no es lo que viste, nena ven! ¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Candy! ¡Por favor!

Me limpié el rastro de mi dolor, respiré profundo y salí – No hay nada qué hablar, he visto lo que tanto me has negado. ¿Quieres una oportunidad para explicarte? Bien, cuentas con una. –Intentó abrazarme

–Perdóname, por favor, en realidad no sé qué pasó. Estaba orientándola en la resolución de un problema y ella… yo… Candy yo no siento nada por ella. Te amo a ti. Tú eres mi mundo, mi vida entera. Me alejaré de ella. Te lo prometo… –Sus manos entornaron mi rostro y levantó mi cara para mirarme a los ojos.

–¿Terminaste? –Retiré sus manos de mi cara.

–Candy… ángel –Su voz estaba quebrada – Nena… Por favor…

–Si ya terminaste, no hay más que decir

–Dime algo por favor. Dime que me perdonas. En realidad no sé qué pasó…

–Tenías una oportunidad para explicarte, no te prometí que hablaríamos. Así que déjame seguir mi camino. –Me dolía hablarle así. Pero, en realidad, no podía hablar de otra forma, todo mi interior, todo mi ser estaba dolorido.

–No –Me abrazó tan fuerte a él, como si intentara fundirme en su piel– No… no… maldita sea… noooo. Candy no me pidas eso. No me pidas dejarte ir – No pude evitar que la lágrimas salieran, era como si ellas tuvieran vida propia y no se sometían a mi autoridad de no llorar.

–Te amo, Terry, te amo con todo mi corazón – Me aferré a él– Lloré contra su pecho

–He sido un maldito estúpido, en verdad, ángel, no sé qué pasó. Ella se acercó tanto a mí, los dos estábamos sentados y puso sus labios, no la besé, la rechacé en el momento. No debí ser tan imbécil. No debí quedarme solo con ella. Bebé, tú eres la única mujer en mi vida, en mi corazón, te amo. Por favor no lo dudes –El palpitar de su corazón estaba alterado y sus manos apretaban hasta doler. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, quería estar por siempre ahí. Tomé una determinación, Susana y sus amigas se habían burlado bastante de mí, me habían ofendido hasta el cansancio, Carlo era de ese grupo. Pero Terry era mío, y yo no cedo lo que me pertenece. Querían guerra… pues se las iba a dar. Escuchar las palabras de Terry bastaba para saber que no tenía por qué sufrir, él me amaba.

–Prométeme que nunca lo volverás a hacer

–Te lo prometo ángel. Yo no la besé, ella puso sus labios sobre los míos, me tomó desprevenido, reconozco que fui un completo imbécil al dejarla que se acercara de más a mí. No volverá a pasar ángel. – Me besó –Muero si te pierdo, princesa– dijo con sus labios sobre los míos.

–Gracias, bebé. Aunque este tipo de situaciones no son necesarias para fortalecer nuestro amor – Me sentía más tranquila, amo a este hombre y no lo voy a dejar, y menos con sus bajezas de zorras malditas. Nuestro mundo girará muy lejos de sus malditos juegos e intrigas. Pero será un mundo alterno en donde yo Candice White juró por lo más sagrado que estas lágrimas me las pagarán con las suyas.

Salimos de la universidad sin culminar las clases. Nunca había salido tan temprano de la escuela habiendo clases. Fuimos a su casa y subimos a su recámara, dejó la puerta entreabierta. Estar juntos ahora no era lo mejor, esa no era la forma de mostrar ni arrepentimiento ni perdón. Se tumbó con los pies colgando y los brazos extendidos, hice lo mismo que él. Su brazo era mi almohada y escondí mi rostro en su costado. Respiró tan profundo y dijo – Temí que me dejaras. Te juro que nunca seré tan idiota como lo fui hoy –Enroscó su brazo sobre mis hombros. –Eres mi vida entera y mis planes contigo son para toda la eternidad. Me siento tan imbécil. Nena lo que voy a decirte no es para ofenderte. Pero me cansé de la actitud y comportamiento de Susana y yo manché nuestro amor con este estúpido error. –Sus palabras estaban cargadas de arrepentimiento. Si algo sé acerca de los valores, es que el arrepentimiento es un cambio genuino de actitud. Estaba segura que nunca lo volvería a hacer, en caso que él lo haya hecho y nunca permitiría que Karen estuviera tan cerca de él.

–¿Te confieso algo bebé? Solo la muerte podrá alejarme de ti, nadie más. Te amo con todo mi corazón y he creído cada una de tus palabras. Creo que me has dicho la verdad. Confío en ti. - Era verdad, confiaba en él y me había sentido herida, pero escuchar de sus labios todo lo que yo significo para él bastaba para seguir adelante.

–Estoy arrepentido de haberte causado dolor…

–Ni una palabra más sobre esto. Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO =)**

**ABBY**


	10. MIS PLANES

**PLANES**

* * *

Durante nuestra semana de vacaciones en Coney Island conocí más de mi ángel. Renté un pequeño departamento para pasar nuestra semana especial. No salimos mucho, nos quedamos encerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Había contratado el servicio de limpieza para que fueran todos los días, así que no tendríamos esa preocupación. De las pocas ocasiones que salimos fuimos a conocer y recorrer el muelle. Mi ángel quedó enamorada de ese lugar, las luces reflejando sobre las apacibles aguas del mar parecía un enorme caldero lleno de oro derretido.

Mi nena llegó a sorprenderme, es tan apasionada. Se entregó completamente y sin inhibiciones. El viernes después de recoger nuestras pertenencias me metí a la ducha, realmente estaba tan cansado después de ir al centro. Candy me pidió que la acompañara a comprar algunos recuerdos para sus amigas, caminamos por varias plazas comerciales hasta encontrar sus obsequios perfectos. Al salir de la bañera me envolví en una toalla y me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Me despertó una cálida sensación, entreabrí mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas. Intenté incorporarme pero Candy me detuvo. Su pequeña boca estaba besando el interior de mis muslos ascendiendo hacia mi entrepierna. Me volví a acostar y me dispuse a disfrutar y dejarla hacer conmigo lo que a ella se le antojara. Tomó mi pene en su boca y succionó delicadamente aprisionando entre su lengua y paladar. Comencé a ponerme más duro ante esa sensación. Sus finas uñas arañaban suavemente mi vientre en forma oscilante. Dentro de su boquita hizo el "intento" de tragar posicionando mi cabeza en su garganta y apretó, tuve que hacer acopio de mi voluntad para no correrme en ese momento. Entornó sus labios y poco a poco fue dejando salir mi endurecido pene. Besó, como si fuera mi boca, cada una de mis ingles, ¡Dios que sensación tan maravillosa! Me pidió que mantuviera mis manos alejada de ella, así que me aferré a la almohada que coloqué en mi cara. Esa sensación me estaba "acabando", quería tomarla ya, pero ella no me lo permitía. Siguió besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por último me introdujo a horcadas. No lo habíamos hecho estando ella arriba de mí. La mayoría de veces yo había tomado el control, pero esta vez ella lo hizo todo. Se movió rítmicamente, primero se movió hacia arriba y abajo tirando de mí, movía sus caderas como si estuviera bailando; luego se inclinó hacia mí y su movimiento fue más pausado. Me estaba enloqueciendo. Sacó la almohada, que ahora estaba debajo de mi cabeza, y quedé completamente estirado sobre la cama. Se irguió arqueando su espalda y sujetando mis manos con las de ella sobre sus senos. Después cambió su pose. Se puso a espaldas de mí, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, su trasero hermoso y redondo y ella se inclinó deslizando sus manos sobre mis piernas, rodillas hasta tocar mis dedos del pie. Esa pose es maravillosa. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y seguí el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su gran trasero. Regresó de frente a mí, pidiéndome que me sentara recargando mi espalda en la cabecera. Pasó sus dedos en mi nuca y jaló tiernamente hacia su regazo. Inmediatamente mi boca abarcó uno de sus senos mientras ella se movía un poco más rápido cada vez. Succioné el otro seno de Candy y ella bajó su mentón y con su lengua acarició mis labios entornados a su pezón. Eso me excitó al grado de no contenerme. Me corrí dentro de ella, era el momento en que ella me estaba consintiendo así que me dejé ir, ella no tardó en alcanzarme, aprisionándome con las paredes internas de su vientre, se siguió moviendo aun cuando ya teníamos algunos minutos de haber llegado al clímax. Su movimiento era suave, solamente para calmar el frenesí de nuestro apasionado encuentro.

A un mes y medio de tanta felicidad cometí un maldito estúpido error. Me quedé con Karen Claise, una alumna de intercambio, tiempo de más en el aula después de clases. Fui un imbécil al no negarme en ayudarle con un concepto. La infeliz fingió que no entendía y me pidió ayuda. En realidad no sé si fue una trampa o no. Ella no sabía que Candy iría por mí pero sí sabía que yo amo a Candy, pensé que eso estaba claro. Puso sus labios sobre los míos... en ese momento escuché el grito de mi ángel. Empujé a Karen, tiré de mi mochila y corrí atrás de mi novia. Aunque Candy no hubiera estado presente, yo no hubiera permitido que esto profundizara. Temí tanto perderla. He sido un completo idiota, mi novia me lo había advertido de la misma manera en que yo le había pedido que se mantuviera lejos de Carlo, maldito italiano, lo aborrezco porque no deja tranquila a mi chica. La asedia a sol y sombra. Ángel me comentó lo que el infeliz le había dicho de nuestra relación y lo que a ella le convenía. Lo busqué después de clases, maldita política de intercambio… les da un poder de ser intocables… me importa una mierda si tengo que ir a parar a relaciones exteriores o rendir ante la embajada de Italia… pero tenía que ponerle un alto. Le advertí que se alejara de mi novia. Mi advertencia tenía el sello de mi puño en su costado. Sí, nos hicimos de golpes. Ambos conocíamos las reglas implícitas. Ningún golpe en la cara, nada que revelara nuestra "platica". Me dijo que yo no la valoraba lo suficiente y que si estábamos juntos era más por Candy que por mí. Ese imbécil qué sabe de mis sentimientos. Eso no estaba en discusión sino la exigencia de que alejara de ella… Yo no le voy a dejar el camino libre. Ángel es mía. Es mi novia ¿Es muy difícil de comprender y entender?

Las cosas entre Candy y yo se solucionaron el mismo día que Karen intentó besarme, desde ese día he sido muy cuidadoso, me he convertido en la burla de Susana y sus amigos. Riegan su mierda por todos lados diciendo que Candy me ha domado y que no tengo voluntad. No me importa, aunque a Susana le duela es verdad, Candy es la única chica que ha tomado el control total de mi ser.

Mis dos amigos y yo pasamos más tiempo con nuestras novias. Sin haberlo planeado hemos hecho un grupo sólido de amigos. Nuestros noviazgos son relaciones sanas que nos permiten pasar ratos muy agradables, hemos ido al cine, antros, fiestas… y también cada pareja tiene su tiempo y espacio como tal. Hay momentos como hoy en el que nuestras nenas nos han pedido que pasemos tiempo aparte hoy. Ellas se fueron de compras y a la sala de belleza a cortarse el pelo y no sé qué más. Por nuestra parte, Stear y Archie me han invitado a su casa ya que su primo Anthonie llegará de Ithaca.

–Él es nuestro amigo Terrence Grandchester, es como un hermano para nosotros –Fue la presentación de Stear.

–¡Qué grata sorpresa! He leído algunas notas sobre ti en los volantes que circulan en la universidad. ¿Listo para el campeonato?

–Espero que sean buenas cosas las que revelan de mí –Reímos – Sí, estamos más que listos y ansiosos para que llegue el momento. Ahora la Columbia ha estado muy emotiva debido al triunfo de las chicas de Voleibol y su pase a la Nacional. Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, estamos más que seguros que ganaremos. ¿Tú practicas algún deporte?

–Natación. Y les deseo lo mejor para que ganen. Y aunque nuestras chicas perdieron ante las suyas, La Cornell no se siente derrotada sino todo lo contrario les ha motivado para el próximo año…

–¿Estás en la Cornell? Lo siento, no quise ser engreído.

–No te preocupes, mis primos se han encargado de "hacerme saber" sus triunfos – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo pero nada ofensivo, en realidad gracioso.

–Él nos hacía grande burla al decir que su novia derrotaría a las nuestras. Pero como Paty lo mencionó "un duelo sin capitanas" –comentó Stear

–¿Quién es tu chica?

–Gretchen, la capitana.

–¡Ah!, y ¿Por qué no participó? – La intriga me hizo preguntar.

–Dice que se sintió indispuesta –Intervino Archie –La verdad es que no se quiso enfrentar a mi hermosa Annie –Su comentario sacó nuestras risas. En ese momento una mucama nos llevó zumo de frutas y aperitivos.

–En realidad no ha estado bien, antes del campeonato perdió el conocimiento dos veces. La segunda vez estuvo inconsciente por más de tres horas. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ella. Desde entonces ha estado sometida a algunos análisis médicos, pero por su condición todo ha sido muy lento…

–¿Condición?– preguntó Stear – ¿Anthonie… acaso tú y Gretchen han decidido hacernos tíos? –Bromeó

Muy sonriente Anthonie negó que esa fuera la causa –Lo que no comprendo es por qué tu novia mencionó lo de "duelo sin capitanas". Conocí a Annie, tu novia –apuntó a Archie – y ella ocupó el lugar de la anterior capitana de la Columbia, recuerdo que ustedes me comentaron que no participaría debido a un accidente…

–¡Uuuu! Cuidado que tienes enfrente al responsable de que Candy no jugara – Los miré duramente e inmediatamente sonreí

–Ha sido el mejor accidente de mi vida, fue así como conocí a ángel y nos hicimos novios. Y fue también para darle una oportunidad a Annie de destacar –Fue el turno de Archie de mirarme con ojos asesinos

–Claro que no, Annie tiene la misma capacidad que Candy. Bueno reconozco que ha sido porque Candy le ha ayudado mucho. Anthonie, Paty tienen razón, aunque mi novia ocupó el lugar de Candy en la final, ni ella misma se acepta como capitana del equipo. Todas reconocen el liderazgo de Candy.

–Primo, ¿Por qué mencionaste que los resultados de Gretchen van lentos debido a su condición?

–Gretchen es huérfana de padre y de bajos recursos económicos, vive con su madre y su tía en una comunidad de refugiados alemanes…

–¿Refugiados?–Mi voz estaba cargada de sorpresa– Es decir…

–Sí, Terrence, ella al igual que su familia son emigrantes ilegales en nuestro país.

–¿Tu padre lo sabe? –El tono de voz de Archie estaba cargado de preocupación

– Sí y no está de acuerdo con ello, me ha exigido que dé por terminada esta relación, no quiere que nuestro apellido se vea involucrado en ningún tipo de escándalo. Al igual que la abuela Elroy mi padre piensa que Gretchen está conmigo por dinero y la oportunidad de obtener su ciudadanía al casarse conmigo

–¿Y hay posibilidad de que tu familia tenga razón? –pregunté

–No, Gretchen me dio largas y yo insistí tanto en que la amaba y que me diera una oportunidad. Ella cuenta con un permiso especial por ser universitaria y tiene beca por ser parte de un equipo deportivo. El rector de la Cornell le tiene gran aprecio y es gracias a él que el estado de Nueva York le ha dado el permiso para estar en nuestro país. Pero si deportan a cualquiera de su familia ella tendrá que abandonar de igual manera nuestra nación.

–El caso de tu novia me ha intrigado. Mi padre tiene un excelente abogado que también presta sus servicios al gobierno, si gustas le puedo preguntar y recomendártelo… –Ofrecí

–Te lo agradezco, pero Gretchen me ha pedido que me mantenga al margen. Ella está haciendo lo propio, es de primer año y toma asignaturas avanzadas. Estudia la carrera de Derecho y sus profesores le están asesorando en el procedimiento. No quiere que me involucre, ella quiere que sea un logro personal y yo le apoyo con ello. Aunque la verdad deseo hacer más por ella.

–Mi nena también está en la carrera de Derecho, tiene mucho en común con Gretchen. Puedo estar seguro que si se conocen algún día serán buenas amigas.

El día que pasé con mis amigos estuvo muy bien. Después de comer fuimos con Anthonie a la Quinta Avenida, nuestras nenas habían tenido su día de chicas y ahora era nuestro turno: noche de chicos.

El domingo vi a Candy por la tarde y pasamos un rato muy agradable. El fantasma de nuestro conflicto a causa de Karen ha quedado enterrado por completo. Mi chica se ha encargado de que nuestro mundo esté tan lejos de aquellas víboras. Pero el lunes me ha sorprendido. A la hora de mi entrenamiento ella estaba en la cafetería con sus amigas esperando la hora para entrenar. Aunque ella se ha esmerado para evitar cualquier encuentro con Susana o Karen, aquellas hacen todo lo contrario. Me enteré que Susana al pasar junto a ella, derramó su soda sobre Candy. Lo hizo a propósito, no hay la menor duda de ello. Mi nena no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y se levantó enfurecida de la silla pero con un autocontrol sobre su persona que deja sin palabras a cualquiera. No se exalta, no grita, no lucha a golpes, ella dice que la gente grita porque ha perdido la razón sobre la situación... es muy sabia...

–¡Basta ya maldita perra infeliz! ¿Te he hecho algo para que te comportes tan vilmente conmigo?-Dijo en su tono habitual de voz.

–Me quitaste al hombre que amo con tus trampas de zorra barata. Intentaste hacerle lo mismo a Luisa…-Susana sí que gritaba.

–Te equivocas Susana, esto no es por Terry. Él te dejó porque se cansó de tus puterías. Se cansó de compartirte con otros, él se dio cuenta que ese era tu estilo de vida y aunque él te ofreciera lo mejor jamás podrías vivir como una dama, tú nunca cambiarías. Así que la única zorra aquí eres tú…

–Eres una maldita infeliz, Candy. Eres una vil perra que se conforma con tener mis sobras, ¿Te ha contado Terry lo bien que lo pasábamos en la cama?

–¿Estás segura que era Terry? Porque con tu estilo de vida no me queda duda que te llevabas a otros a la cama y tenías fantasías imaginando que estabas con él… me das tanta lástima…Sé que no es por mí novio, porque tú y él ya habían terminado cuando yo lo conocí. Estoy segura que esto es entre nosotras… Susana Marlow juré por lo más sagrado que me pagarías cada ofensa y cada insulto con lágrimas y te arrepentirías por meterte conmigo.

–¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿Qué me puedes hacer?

–Sé que no me tienes miedo… pero me tendrás envidia. Susana tienes delante de ti a la protagonista de Romeo y Julieta... Sí querida me he quedado con tu protagónico y no lo podrás evitar. Sé que tenías tantas ganas de ser Julieta, así que una vez más tengo algo que tú quieres.

–Eres una maldita, tú no eres parte de Teatro y he trabajado tanto por ello. Te odio, hablaré con el rector… no es justo que tú tengas el protagónico… ese papel es mío… Seguramente lo has conseguido con tus mañas de zorra barata…

–No, no Susy, no fue de la manera en la que tú lo hubieras hecho… ups! Perdón, quise decir, piensas…. No, no, para nada. Lo hice de la manera tradicional, hice audición… y … pues… me dieron el personaje. Soy mejor que tú Susy, en todos los aspectos. Soy mejor que tú, acéptalo y sigue tu camino. ¿Verdad que ahora lo único que sientes es envidia? No me importa si me odias… Tú no me conoces como yo a ti, eres tan predecible… Y no descansaré hasta que me pagues cada ofensa que me has hecho.

Amo a mi ángel. Es única. Cuando nos comentó que pensaba vengarse de Susana sentí preocupación, le dije que no se rebajara al nivel de ella. Pero ella me dijo que no había de qué preocuparse que haría algo que a Susana le dolería, pero que no se enfrentaría a ella físicamente.

Cuando Annie nos contó lo ocurrido no parábamos de reír. La forma en la que Candy resuelve sus problemas es asombrosa, nunca pierde el control, nunca grita, pero es acertada cuando quiere ser ofensiva.

Dios, esta mujer se ha metido debajo de mi piel, de mis sentidos. Cada segundo con ella es maravilloso. Me hace soñar hacia el futuro, hago planes pensando en ella. Mi padre me ha dicho que ha llegado a mi vida la única mujer a la que amaré, así como él ama a mamá, me ha pedido que no lo eche a perder; cuando le conté lo que había pasado con Karen me dijo que anduviera con cuidado. Mi padre admiró la forma de perdonar de Candy, de olvidar lo sucedido y luchar por nuestro amor alejándolo de lo nefasto.

-Debes cuidar tu relación Terry si en verdad vas en serio con Candy. No quiero que sufra por tu culpa. Esa chica lo único que está haciendo es amarte y dar estabilidad en tu vida. Tu madre y yo la apreciamos y sí deseamos, que en su momento, tú y ella se casen.

-Gracias, papá. He estado tan arrepentido de que por una estupidez de mi parte pudiera echar a perder mi vida. Papá, yo no concibo mi vida sin Candy y te agradezco que la acepten como parte de mi vida.

-Hijo, el amor llega solo una vez en la vida y tienes suerte si lo conservas. Tu madre es el amor de mi vida y también tuve que luchar por ella. Tanto Candy como su familia no tienen objeciones hacia ti, pero Susana y ahora Karen pueden ser un dolor de cabeza para ustedes y puedes llegar a estallar. Hijo, te conozco bien, sé cómo es tu temperamento y los problemas en los que te has metido a causa de ello, has madurado desde que estás con Candy, lo reconozco, pero no es suficiente. Tienes que proteger de cualquier amenaza el amor que se tienen. Ése es tu deber en la relación. Si es necesario que hables, como caballero, con Susana, hazlo delante de tu novia jamás a solas. Pero si no es necesario ya no caigas en sus provocaciones. Aléjate de ellos y céntrate en lo importante... sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, la verdad ya estoy cansado de toda esta mierda de Susana y sus compinches...

-Terrence, no es la forma adecuada de expresarte...

-Lo siento papá... pero así de harto estoy. Son un completo asco... y tienes toda la razón seré más prudente...Papá... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro hijo, si tengo la respuesta con mucho gusto te la daré.

-Papá... ¿crees que es muy pronto para comprometerme con Candy? -Papá levantó sus cejas ante mi cuestionamiento

-Terrence, para el amor nunca es tarde o temprano, las cosas que se hacen son el momento oportuno. Son muy jóvenes, pero si los dos se aman podrían salir adelante. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Pueden continuar con sus estudios y tú puedes integrarte a la empresa para que generes tus propios ingresos y mantengas a tu esposa... Hijo ¿Te sientes seguro para dar este paso?

-Sí, sí me siento seguro, pero deseaba contar con tu consentimiento. Tal vez en un par de meses le pida a Candy que se case conmigo y había pensado en lo mismo que tú, estudiar y solicitarte que me permitieras trabajar en la empresa. Gracias por mencionarlo y ofrecerlo.

-Te amo hijo al igual que a tus hermanos y todo esto es para ustedes. Solamente has las cosas de la manera correcta. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas comprometerla?

-Un año, Candy ahora tiene dieciocho pero en octubre cumple diecinueve, y nos casaremos cuando ella cumpla veinte. -No cabía de felicidad, hablar con papá siempre me sienta bien.

-Te veo feliz, Terry y estoy feliz por ti. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo absolutamente -Papá me abrazó y sin bajar su brazo de mis hombros ingresamos al interior de la casa.

* * *

BONITA Y FRESCA NOCHE.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y DISFRUTARLA CONMIGO.

GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME LLAMAN "AMIGA" DE CORAZÓN DESEO NO TRAICIONAR SU AMISTAD Y GRACIAS LAS QUE ME MANDAN MENSAJITOS DE MANERA PERSONAL... GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD

ABBY


	11. final de Voleibol

**LA NACIONAL**

* * *

En una de mis clases el profesor de Derecho Civil nos pidió que entregáramos un proyecto altruista. Estuve meditando sobre lo que podría ser un buen proyecto para llevarlo a cabo y no solamente para que se quedara plasmado en papel. Fui a casa de Terry para avanzar con la mentoría y después me quedaría a cenar con él y sus padres. Cuando subió a su recámara a ducharse me quedé con Eleonor en el estudio de Richard. Un poco más tarde llegó un viejo amigo de la familia Grandchester, Robert Gatawey, el famosos productor de teatro.

–Entonces ¿Tú eres la novia de Terry?

–Sí, vamos a cumplir dos meses de noviazgo

–¡Vaya! Tu hijo lleva prisa Eleonor, ya la trajo a casa –Miró a Eleonor mientras hizo el comentario –¿Le has contado a Candy que querías que Terry siguiera tus pasos en el escenario? –Un momento, no me imagino a Terry actuando, debió ser gracioso…

–¡On, no! Eso es pasado y agradezco que Terry, aunque era muy bueno, haya decidido sus aficiones por él mismo.

–Candy – Se dirigió hacia mí – ¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta? Es la obra favorita de Eleonor y de tu novio

–Sí, por supuesto –Contesté con alegría en mi voz

–¿Te sabes alguna escena?

–Al pie de la letra… no –Contesté un poco avergonzada.

–Eleonor…

–¿Qué tienes en mente, Robert? –La pregunta no sólo era curiosa sino que Eleonor parecía divertida.

–Hacer una pequeña audición a Candy. Ella será Julieta y yo Romeo, tú nos evaluarás.

Eleonor se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y sacó un libro gastado de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta". Lo depositó en mis manos marcando una escena. –Léelo en tu mente, luego en susurro y por último en voz alta –Me estaba sonriendo

Me levanté de mi asiento, respiré profundo y me introduje en mi papel. Esto era divertido.

_**ROMEO**__.¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores. .. ! ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirla que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. ¡Pero qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo la suplican que les sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a media noche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?_

_**JULIETA**__.- ¡Ay de mí!_

_**ROMEO**__.- ¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!_

_**JULIETA**__.- ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame,_

_y no me tendré por Capuleto._

_**ROMEO.-**__ ¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo o hablar?_

_**JULIETA**__.- No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y_

_qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo_

_alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no_

_dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De_

_igual suerte, mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas_

_las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu_

_nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial,_

_toma toda mi alma._

_**ROMEO**__.- Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he_

_bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo._

_**JULIETA**__.- ¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes_

_a sorprender mis secretos?_

_**ROMEO**__.- No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada_

_mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho._

_**JULIETA**__.- Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo_

_te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos?_

_ROMEO.- No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te_

_enfada._

_**JULIETA**__.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta_

_puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrías tropezar con la muerte,_

_siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase._

No terminamos la escena porque se habían sumado algunos presentes y aunque yo no me salí del personaje para mirarlos siquiera, habían interrumpido con aplausos y entre ellos estaba Terrence… –Roberto, no pierdes el tiempo – Sonriendo me tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso en mi frente –Como no pudiste conmigo lo intentas con mi novia –Seguía sonriendo

– Terry, también es bueno verte de nuevo–Dijo irónicamente mientras estrechaba a Terry en sus brazos –Tu novia debería incursionar en la actuación, lo hizo muy bien –Se dirigió a Eleonor –¿Cuál es tu opinión Eleonor?

–Magnífica. Candy me gustaría verte algún día representando a Julieta. Lo harías muy bien

–Les gradezco, pero no es lo mío, ustedes son tan amables al no arrojarme tomates y legumbres…

–¡Claro que no! Lo has hecho muy bien, hasta pareces profesional –Comentó Richard. Me sentía muy apenada que todos comentaran. Pero actuar fue tan hermoso, vivir la vida de alguien más… fue sin palabras. Aunque la verdad yo prefiero vivir mi vida. Disfrutar mi propio mundo romántico con Terry.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré a papá en la sala platicando con mamá.

–Papá, tengo que entregar un proyecto altruista para mi clase de Derecho Civil y necesito que me orientes.

–¿Has pensado en algún tema en espécífico?

–Sí, he pensado en un orfelinato?

–Yo conozco uno, tu padre y yo les apoyamos con una cantidad mensual, pero no es suficiente –Dijo mamá –Si quieres podemos conocerlo el fin de semana. La señorita Ponny y la hermana María te encantarán, son dos mujeres adorables. Conocerás a los pequeños que despiertan mucha ternura… Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer a favor de ellos será una bendición muy grande. –Mamá pasó su mano sobre mi espalda tal como lo hacía cuando yo era niña.

Después de platicar de la casa hogar de Ponny cambié la conversación comentándoles que había conocido a Roberto Gataway en la casa de los Grandchester. Albert se unió a nuestra conversación y después bajó de su recámara Jasson y aportó sus comentarios en cuanto a los consejos que me dieron después de mi actuación. Se me ocurrió una idea uniendo mi tarea y la experiencia de la actuación.

–Papá ¿Cómo podría montar una obra de teatro y que los ingresos de la venta de tikets sea para ayudar a la casa hogar de Ponny?

–Primero tendrías que hacer un estimado de costos. Considera la "gratificación" para los actores, los tramoyistas y demás… la renta del lugar…

–Podrías buscar patrocinios –Intervino Jasson

–Yo sé quién te puede proveer a los actores y sin costo…

–¿Quién?– Interrumpí a Albert antes que pudiera culminar su comentario.

–La Universidad. Están haciendo las audiciones para montar la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Para los que llevan teatro es obligatorio participar y la estará en escena en un mes y medio como examen final.

–¡No lo puedo creer! – Comenté, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle pagar a Susana y Karen el meterse conmigo, si Robert y Eleonor estaban en lo cierto yo podría audicionar por el papel de Julieta. Si había convocatoria quiere decir que podía intentarlo…–Será un intento de venganza.

–¿Venganza? – Comentó mamá –¿A qué te refieres Candy? Estamos hablando de un proyecto altruista en el que puedes apoyar y hablas de venganza… ¿De quién te quieres vengar?

–En la escuela– callé y pensé como decirles lo que estaba pasándome. –Hay dos chicas que se empeñan en hacerme la vida imposible por mi relación con Terry –Solté el aire y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Les conté todo mientras ellos me escuchaban sin interrupciones.

–Hija, ¿eres feliz con Terry? –preguntó papá –¿Están las cosas bien entre ustedes? –Mi respuesta solamente fue un asentimiento con la cabeza –Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, se cansarán cuando vean que ustedes las ignoran, esa es la mejor venganza que existe en la vida. No prestarles ni la mínima atención a lo que hacen y dicen, eso les hará perder el poder que puedan tener sobre ustedes.

–Hermanita ¿Cuál es tu motivación para realizar el proyecto? –Jasson descendió poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí –Para el éxito de un buen proyecto es indispensable que pienses en tus motivaciones y los resultados que quieres obtener, ello implica que pienses en los intermedios, es decir, a quiénes beneficiarás con lo que piensas hacer. No importa si "beneficiario" implica el término comprador…

–Candy, papá tiene toda la razón, ignora a Susana y a Karen. Todos somos testigos de cuánto te ama Terry y también nos damos cuenta cómo se degradan aquellas dos por obtener lo que tú tienes. No arruines tus momentos pensando cómo arruinarles a ellas los suyos y no dejes que ellas arruinen los tuyos, tú eres más inteligente y valiosa. – Las palabras de Albert llenaron muchos vacíos. Él y yo éramos muy unidos desde niños.

Mamá extendió un pañuelo y enjugó mis lágrimas con mucha ternura –Ánimo hijita, continuemos con tu proyecto. Seguimos hablando y Jasson escribió todo en su portátil. Él es economista de profesión y apoyaba en la empresa haciendo diferentes diseños de proyección de estabilidad, Me llenaron de preguntas haciendo mi cerebro girar al mil por ciento. Ya imagino la vida que tendré en la empresa al graduarme. Llamé a Robert, ya que me había dicho que estaba disponible para lo que se me ofreciera al darme su tarjeta y a Eleonor, les comenté mi proyecto y ambos se emocionaron. Involucré a Terry en mi emocionado proyecto altruista y al día siguiente ambos audicionamos para los personajes principales. Una carta de Roberto Gataway impresionó al rector. Convocó a mi profesor de Derecho Civil y al profesor de Teatro. Nosotros ya contábamos con los estelares cuando nos llamaron a la rectoría. Nuestras familias estaban apoyando también con recursos económicos como patrocinadores. La Columbia no necesitaba recursos ni publicidad, pero esto sería un gran paso y una oportunidad, Robert había ofrecido su teatro "El Imperial" y él colaboraría para montar la obra en conjunto con la famosa actriz Eleonor Backer. La aportación de papá y de Richard cubriría los gastos de permisos y sueldos. Los alumnos de la universidad no cobrarían ante esta oportunidad y todo lo que se recaude iría íntegramente a los fondos del Hogar de Ponny.

Cuando Robert supo que Terry sería Romeo le sorprendió gratamente la respuesta de mi novio: "_No iba a permitir que ningún cabrón besara a mi novia, ni aunque sea actuando"_. Cuando tuve oportunidad de decirle a Susana que yo sería "Julieta" ya no fue con el toque de venganza que al principio había cruzado por mi mente. Ella no era nadie para que yo hiciera algo por su causa. La sorpresa es que ella después se enteró quién sería Romeo. No la calentaba ni el sol. El papel de ella… mi sirvienta.

Entre nuestros entrenamientos, la mentoría, y el teatro hemos estado muy agotados, pero eso no ha impedido que tengamos nuestros encuentros amorosos. Cuidamos mucho nuestra relación y también nos damos nuestras escapadas para seguir cultivando nuestro amor. Susana y sus seguidores siguen intentando separarnos… tal y como dijo papá… en nosotros está el hacerles caso o no, así que hemos decidido ignorarlos por completo. Como si no existieran.

La puesta en escena fue un éxito rotundo y nos han pedido que demos otras dos funciones más debido a que mucha gente se quedó sin obtener tikets. En esas próximas presentaciones, Terry y yo no participaremos. Yo he exentado la mayoría de mis asignaturas y a Terry le falta presentar dos, incluida álgebra.

Los nervios por jugar la Final Nacional los siento en el estómago. Durará tres días y es en el Ithaca College, una suerte que el Estado de Nueva York sea la cede para recibir a los 49 Estados restantes del país. Jugaremos eliminatoria sin repechaje, equipo que pierda equipo que se elimina. Eso aumenta la presión. Terry, Archie y Stear quieren acompañarnos pero lamentablemente eso no es posible ya que tienen que presentar exámenes. El examen final de álgebra de Terry es el viernes, el torneo da inicio el lunes; se jugarán ocho partidos por la mañana y ocho por la noche, treinta y dos estados enfrentándose de ellos se eliminarán dieciséis. El martes nueve por la mañana cubriendo los dieciocho estados faltantes y por la noche los ocho equipos ganadores del lunes contra nueve del martes. Aquí es algo complicado porque un equipo se enfrentará dos veces, esto será por determinación de los jueces. El miércoles ocho equipos jugarán por los tres primeros lugares y serán tres jornadas: en la mañana se eliminarán cuatro equipos que no podrán jugar por el primer lugar, al medio día se eliminarán otros dos equipos, pasando en automático por el primer lugar los dos ganadores de este encuentro. En este tiempo los cuatro primero eliminados en la mañana se enfrentarán con los dos recién eliminados jugando tres partidos y eliminando tres equipos y por la noche se jugará por el tercer lugar entre estos tres equipos, y el último juego es por el primer y segundo lugares, estos equipos son los que ganaron al medio día. La premiación será terminando el último partido y al menos nuestro equipo regresará en cuanto culmine la entrega de trofeos. Viajaremos por la noche, está diseñado para terminar la actividad a las ocho y estaremos llegando a la ciudad de Nueva York a más tardar a la media noche. Lo decidimos como equipo porque varias chicas tienen examen el jueves y no quisieron pedir prórroga para presentarlo después. Estoy segura que estaremos en alguno de los tres lugares, vamos por el primero y esa es nuestra motivación.

Hoy domingo estamos más que nerviosas, salimos a las 4:00 p.m. con destino a Ithaca, son cuatro horas de camino e iremos en el Bus de la Universidad. No nos quedaremos en los internados del College sino en un hotel. Desde que comenzamos a salir Terry y yo no hemos dejado de vernos ningún día y estar lejos y sin vernos me incomoda, siento que comienzo a extrañarlo y eso me inquieta. No es por Karen o Susana eso ya es pasado. Es porque estaremos lejos uno del otro.

– Ángel, prométeme que me dedicarás el campeonato. –Me pidió sonriendo

–Será un honor, Bebé, te lo prometo. Conseguiremos el primer lugar –Respondí abrazándolo y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

–Candy, son tres días amor, tienes que concentrarte, has trabajado mucho por esto y tienes que dar lo mejor de ti. –Dijo abrazándome tan fuerte a él, me llené de su aroma, de su esencia. –No sé cuál pueda ser el mejor momento para llamarte, pero tú sí lo sabrás, mándame y mensaje y te llamaré de inmediato.

–Lo haré. –Antes de subirme al Bus nos besamos apasionadamente, ya nada más faltaba yo, Paty y Annie no tuvieron tanto problema para soltarse de sus chicos como yo tenía de soltar mi agarre de Terry– Te amo Bebé, te amo. – Me besó y me ayudó a subir el escalón. Vi la puerta cerrarse y mientras tomaba mi asiento, que era de los primeros junto a Margaret, vi cómo me decía adiós oscilando la palma de su mano y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

–El Bus emprendió su marcha una vez que tomé mi lugar, seguidamente recibí un mensaje de texto: "Te amo ángel, suerte, estoy contigo"

La jornada de las eliminatorias estuvo llena de presión, como jugaríamos a un sólo encuentro los nervios estaban de punta. Repasamos nuestras estrategias y tuve qué observar los juegos y estrategias de los demás equipos. Vimos muchos sueños rotos, rostros desilusionados, capitanas frustradas, entrenadores reclamando y equipos siendo eliminados... Por nuestra parte íbamos avanzando hacia la final. Nos estaba costando y nuestro esfuerzo era el doble. Valió la pena. El tercer lugar se lo llevó Kansas eliminando a Massachusetts. El segundo lugar lo obtuvo Delaware al obtener el primer lugar nosotros.

–¡Shirley tómanos una foto con el trofeo! –Annie, Paty y yo posamos con el trofeo en nuestras manos. E inmediatamente se la mandé a Terry en mensaje de texto. Su llamada no tardó en llegar.

–¡Felicidades ángel, lo lograron! Les estuvimos siguiendo en la televisora local.

–Estoy muy feliz, vino mamá y Albert a apoyarme, ellos van de camino y nosotras llegamos casi a la media noche. Me esperarán en la universidad.

–¿Quieres que vaya por ti y te deje en tu casa? Muero de ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte. Te he echado de menos ángel

–Yo también Bebé, mamá y Albert me esperarán, descansa y nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Te amo, te amo Terry, eres lo más hermoso de mi vida y este triunfo es para ti Bebé, el primero de muchos.

Después de muchos _te amo y te quiero y besos, besos, besos, _terminamos la llamada. Era tanta nuestra euforia por el campeonato que no sentíamos cansancio, nuestros cuerpos seguían llenos de adrenalina y así nos subimos al Bus dispuestas a regresar. Estábamos de lo más escandalosas en el interior cuando me levanté de mi lugar para ir a tomarme fotos con mis amigas cuando el chofer giró el volante, Margaret gritó mi nombre, una luz centellante, el sonido del claxon, las chicas gritando…Mi propio grito se ahogó cuando todo dio vueltas...

* * *

**Buenas noches chicas!**

**Espero que disfruten el cap. Espero sus comentarios =)**

**Su amiga Abby ;)**


	12. NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR

**NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR.**

* * *

Nos juntamos para seguir a nuestras chicas a través de la transmisión local. Toda mi familia estaba presente en el cuarto de televisión; también habían venido Stear y Archie. Los tres días del torneo estábamos al menos nosotros tres.

Estaba muy emocionado ver a mi ángel jugar, se veía tan segura de sí misma. Muchas imágenes venían a mi memoria de los tiempos que compartimos durante los entrenamientos. El rostro de mi nena reflejaba pasión en cada encuentro, aunque el audio de la televisora no captaba por completo las indicaciones que daba Candy su voz se escuchaba por encima del bullicio. Había aprendido a conocerla en su papel como capitana. Se dirigía por nombre a cada una de sus compañeras acompañando la indicación.

–_"Shirley tres toques…"; "Annie, más flexión en los dedos" ; "Sam está fuera no la contestes" "Es mía, voy"; "Cris bloqueo" "Vamos Diana segura en el servicio…"_

Durante el juego final, todos estábamos muy emocionados. En el segundo set de la final Candy dejó que Annie dirigiera el partido, lo hizo muy bien pero fue necesario un tercer set para ganar. Cuando se dio el marcador final y vimos a nuestras nenas brincar de alegría y abrazarse entre ellas, nosotros hicimos lo mismo en el cuarto de televisión. Abracé a mi padre, levanté a Sally y nos empujamos amigablemente Stear, Archie, Mark y yo. Tiramos los restos de las botanas como si fuera confeti… Estábamos más que contentos por nuestras novias y su primer triunfo.

Sus mensajes llegaron a nuestros móviles, la misma foto de las tres con el trofeo en sus manos… me excusé y me aparté un momento de mi familia y llamé a Candy, lo mismo hicieron mis amigos. Mi familia se quedó en el cuarto contagiados de la emoción de ser ganadores.

_–¿Quieres que vaya por ti y te deje en tu casa? Muero de ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte. Te he echado de menos ángel_

_–Yo también Bebé, mamá y Albert me esperarán, descansa y nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Te amo, te amo Terry, eres lo más hermoso de mi vida y este triunfo es para ti Bebé, el primero de muchos._

Después de decirle cuánto la amo y lo mucho que me hace falta entré para seguir festejando. Estuvimos muy felices por casi tres cuartos de hora… cuando el móvil de Archie sonó… Su cara se contrajo, señaló con la mano que guardáramos silencio y dijo en voz muy alta _–¿_Cómo diablos pasó? ¿Estás bien? Annie tranquilízate, cielo no puedo entenderte si no dejas de llorar _– _Todos guardamos silencio y buscó la mirada de su hermano y la mía. _–_Les avisaré, cielo, prométeme que estás bien. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Candy. Me mandaba a mensaje de buzón de voz…

Cuando Archie finalizó su llamada, que a mí me había parecido una eternidad… _–_¿Qué pasó? Habla Archie… _–_El temor inundaba la sala, papá silenció la pantalla y nos concentramos en lo que Archie iba a decir….

_–_ Un tráiler sacó al Bus en donde viajaba el equipo, cayó en un barranco y dio varias vueltas sobre sí antes de detenerse… El Bus quedó deshecho… Las chicas salieron muy lastimadas, varias están heridas… Aún no sabe en realidad cuántas…

Saqué de nuevo el móvil, mi corazón estaba desbocado y marqué de nuevo a Candy, ella no respondía… de nuevo el correo de voz… Stear hizo lo mismo y en el segundo intento logró comunicarse con Paty. Seguí intentándolo una vez, otra y otra….

_–_Hijo, debes avisar a los padres de Candy lo que ha pasado, no se ha confirmado la noticia. Annie y Paty lo han avalado, llámales pero sé precavido.

Antes de llamar a los padres de mi novia intenté una vez más deseando… rogando establecer comunicación con ángel. No tuve éxito…

_–_William… Sí ganamos… sí lo sé…. Sí muy emotivo… Eee…. William ¿Candy se ha puesto en contacto contigo en los pasados cinco minutos? Emmm ¿Y Elizabeth o Albert?

_–"No… ¿Qué ha pasado hijo? Noto preocupación en tu voz. Estás bien…_

_–_Emm. Annie y Paty nos han confirmado que tuvieron un accidente, no sabemos con seguridad los daños, he intentado comunicarme con Candy pero no he tenido éxito. De pronto pensé que se estaría comunicando con ustedes…

_–No Candy no me ha llamado… voy a marcarle a Albert… Todo estará bien… gracias por avisar… estaremos en contacto._

_–_Está bien, si sabes algo, por favor avísame yo por mi parte haré lo mismo. _–_Finalicé mi llamada notando temor en la voz de William…

Miré a mi padre y quise arrojarme en sus brazos y encontrar consuelo ante la noticia, quería escuchar que ángel se encuentra bien. Mis amigos se habían comunicado con sus novias ¿Por qué ángel no me respondía? _–_Ven hijo, las cosas estarán bien_– _Mi padre me abrazó y se unió mi madre, como si hubiesen leído mis pensamientos.

Sally subió el volumen de la pantalla _–_¡Están dando la noticia! _–_La mirada de todos los presentes se centraron en las 72 pulgadas que estaban en frente de nosotros.

_–_¡Dios mío! _–_Susurró mamá al ver las imágenes. Las luces azules, amarillas y rojas de las ambulancias y patrullas que habían arribado al lugar lo hacían ver más tétrico de lo que probablemente sería…

_"Un tráiler que venía a exceso de velocidad impactó al Bus de la Universidad Columbia de la Ciudad de Nueva York. _

_Las dieciocho recién campeonas del torneo de Voleibol y tres adultos: un entrenador, una enfermera y el chofer de la unidad, viajaban de regreso a su destino cuando se encontraron en la curva con un fatal destino… La unidad ha volcado sobre sí al menos tres veces…_

_Los daños que se observan van desde los daños físicos a la estructura del Bus, que en primera instancia se considera como pérdida total, hasta la pérdida de al menos tres vidas…_

_Confirmadas está el chofer: Noah Campbell de 50 años. Margaret Boytt de 38 años y de la estudiante Shirley Gárrett de 19 años…_

_Están siendo atendidas y trasladadas a diferentes unidades de emergencia de Ithaca… _

_Hasta el momento se han trasladado a catorce estudiantes y los tres decesos … tres estudiantes están en calidad de desaparecidas, se cree que pudieron salir del vehículo en cualquiera de las vueltas… los paramédicos están revisando las áreas, a este esfuerzo se han sumado las fuerzas de los bomberos y voluntarios de la localidad… la oscuridad de la noche no ayuda mucho y si las chicas están malheridas… deseamos que puedan ser encontradas oportunamente._

Nuevamente intenté llamar al móvil de Candy… sin éxito… Archie llamó de nuevo a Annie y le respondió un paramédico quien la puso al momento a la bocina.

_–_Cielo ¿Cómo estás? _–_Después que ellos hablaron por un momento Archie le preguntó _–_Bebé ¿Sabes algo de Candy? Terry no ha podido enlazar comunicación con ella y está muy preocupado… Lo pondré en la línea…

_–_Annie ¿Saliste muy herida? _–_En realidad me moría por preguntarle directamente sobre Candy pero debía ser atento…

_–Tres costillas rotas y muchas contusiones, pero no es de peligro. A Paty la llevaron a otra unidad de emergencias y …–_Rompió en llanto, no podía hablar, en la parte más importante de nuestra comunicación Annie no podía hablar y yo estaba muy desesperado

_–_Está bien Annie, lo bueno es que se encuentran bien…

_–Terry –_Me interrumpió _–Candy estaba fuera de su asiento en el momento del accidente, estaba caminando sobre el pasillo en dirección hacia donde estábamos sentadas Paty y yo. Tengo mucho miedo porque no la vi. Cuando logré incorporarme todo era confusión… estábamos unas sobre otras en lo que es el techo del Bus… Cuando llegaron los paramédicos y nos auxiliaron nos separaron por gravedad. Grité su nombre y el de Paty y solo Paty contestó. Llamé a Archie cuando desperté para avisarle lo ocurrido antes de que nos ayudaran. Busqué entre mis compañeras a Candy, pero como todo estaba muy oscuro y estábamos heridas no pude hacer más…._

_–_Está bien, seguro está siendo atendida y debió haberse desmayado, por eso no te respondió en cuanto le llamaste _–_Intenté darle tranquilidad cuando yo no la tenía. Le devolví su móvil a Archie y marqué desde el mío a William quien me dijo que se había comunicado con Albert. Elizabeth buscaba por su parte y Albert por la suya… pero hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito… No sabían nada de Candy. No soporté más y me derrumbé en el sillón cubriendo con mis manos mi rostro. Mi padre tomó el móvil y habló con el papá de Candy ofreciéndole su ayuda incondicional. Me levanté y les dije que iba a Ithaca

_–_Terry, espera, no podrás ser de mucha ayuda _–_Dijo mamá _–_ Son al menos cuatro horas de camino, es mejor que te quedes. Estás muy nervioso hijo, por favor, Terry no te desesperes. Pronto tendremos noticias. Hijo, estamos al igual que tú muy preocupados.

Mark llamó a Albert para informarle que estábamos al tanto de la noticia y le compartió lo que Annie nos había dicho antes del accidente, que Candy no estaba en su asiento. Reconozco que sentí cierto alivio porque, a pesar de que Margaret había fallecido y su lugar era junto a ángel; Candy no estaba ahí, al menos tenía un algo de esperanza.

Media hora después, tiempo de agonía y desesperación; dieron otra noticia relevante y dolorosa que me partió en mil pedazos.

_"Confirmamos con los centros de emergencias y con la lista que nos proporcionó el rector de la Columbia-U, las tres estudiantes que están en calidad de desaparecidas son las alumnas: Donna Waechter, Katye Larson y Candice White._

_Rectificamos varias veces antes de dar la información… ninguna de estas tres estudiantes se encuentran en alguna unidad de emergencia a las que fueron trasladadas las demás chicas…_

Ahí estaba lo que tanto me resistía a pensar o escuchar. No pude más y me derrumbé entre los brazos de mi padre. Me negaba a pensar lo peor, quería escuchar algo positivo en medio de todo este infierno. Ángel no podía estar desaparecida, tenían que buscar de nuevo. Ella estaba bien… debería estar bien. Papá correspondió mi búsqueda de consuelo _–_Ahora no Terrence, no puedes derrumbarte hijo, tienes que ser fuerte y sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay. Candy te necesita. Es hora Terry que tomes el control de la situación _–_No comprendí lo que papá quiso decir _–_ Levántate y realiza las llamadas que tengas que hacer, ¿A quién conoces en Ithaca? Llama a Albert, a los diferentes hospitales… Llama a William… Ahora no puedes hacer nada al ir hasta allá perderías cuatro horas de camino, pero todo lo puedes hacer desde aquí. Te facilitaré algunos contactos para que inicien una búsqueda por tu parte.

_–_Conozco a Anthonie Brown, _–_Archie me facilitó su número en ese momento. Mis amigos fueron de gran ayuda, todos hicimos llamadas, Mark, papá, mamá, Archie, Stear y Sally ayudó mucho coordinando los resultados que obteníamos e instruyendo al personal para que nos trajeran infusiones, café y emparedados. Fue la noche más larga y mortal de mi vida. William estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo por su parte, así que me agradeció que sumara mis esfuerzos a los suyos. No había duda que papá y William eran muy parecidos, sabían cómo tomar el control de cualquier situación sin exasperarse.

El reloj marcó las 4:00 a.m. de la mañana. Todos estábamos agotados. Archie y Stear seguían conmigo al igual que papá y Mark, a mamá y Sally, papá les había pedido que se retiraran a descansar. Lo único que nos correspondía hacer era esperar.

Las noticias habían cesado y solo daban breves cortes para mantener informado con lo último. Ahora las probabilidades eran mínimas. Habían encontrado a una de las tres gravemente herida, lo que dejaba menos probabilidades que las otras dos estuvieran con vida.

A esa hora mis amigos emprendieron su partida para ver a sus novias, llegarían a la hora de las visitas. Richard me recomendó no ir sino que descansara por un momento. No es que mi padre se opusiera a que yo intentara buscar a mi novia, ya teníamos gente haciendo eso, ahora puedo comprender que él ya sabía lo que había pasado y solo quería que yo lo fuera asimilando poco a poco. Subí a mi recámara y ahí en la soledad de mi habitación lloré. Lloré intentando sacar todo el dolor que me quemaba por dentro.

Me tumbé si fuerzas en mi cama. En esta cama estuve por primera vez con mi ángel y en esta misma cama ella había perdonado mi maldita estupidez con Karen. Ella había estado más de una vez aquí en diferentes momentos. La última vez que había estado dejó su suéter negro con finas líneas rosas, me levanté y lo saqué de mi armario y me aferré a él como si fuera ella, todavía conservaba su aroma, olía a ella, la podía sentir cerca. Me desmoroné con mi dolor y grité su nombre ahogando el sonido en mi almohada, grité que vuelva, que la amaba, que era mi vida entera, que sin ella me moriría… grité que no me dejara…

Escuché un leve toquido en la puerta y abrí los ojos. Me había quedado dormido en medio de tanto dolor, pasaban de las 7:30 a.m., no tuve tiempo de responder cuando mamá abrió la puerta. Lo vi en su rostro y mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas…

–¿La encontraron verdad? _–_Mi corazón agolpaba mi pecho y mis lágrimas quemaban mis mejillas.

_–_Habló William_–_Contestó papá _–…_ la encontraron a las 5:00 a.m. Lo siento hijo, William ha salido para allá a esa hora, Elizabeth ha identificado el cuerpo, no hay más que hacer. Todo el servicio será hoy a las 2:00 p.m.… Trasladarán su cuerpo a las 9:00 a.m…

Asentí con mi cabeza ante los comentarios de papá, no entendí todo completamente, dejé de escuchar desde que dijo _"Lo siento hijo" …_¿Por qué ángel? ¿Por qué mi vida? Me senté en la cama y apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas, escondí mi cara entre mis manos y mamá me atrajo a su regazo y lloré nuevamente. Antes, cuando era niño y lloraba, los brazos de mamá eran el lugar más seguro y ahí siempre encontraba consuelo y refugio. Ahora… ahora no, no había nada que pudiera detener o consolar mi dolor.

El transcurso de la mañana fue lento y doloroso. Sally me abrazó y lloró conmigo sin decir una palabra, agradecí tanto que ella y Candy se llevaran bien, así no tendría que reprocharle nada a mi hermana menor; Mark me alcanzó cuando bajaba las escaleras y me abrazó, intenté no llorar, guardar mis lágrimas para toda la vida, no podía derramarlas todas en un solo día, sé que lloraré a mi ángel cada día de mi vida… no pude, miles de lágrimas silenciosas salían reflejando el dolor que me consume por dentro. Al igual que Sally, mamá y papá… no dijo nada… no había nada qué decir.

Me puse mi traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, días atrás había pensado que el día que me vistiera de traje sería el día que le pidiera a Candy que se casara conmigo, que compartiera su vida conmigo… qué ironía… ahora estaba de pie frente al espejo mirándome en traje pero para despedir para siempre a la mujer que amo. Abajo me espera mi familia para acompañarme a este último adiós… Me resisto… debe haber algún error… debe haber una esperanza… ella debe estar viva…

Llegamos a la sala del servicio funerario, abracé a Albert y ambos lloramos, busqué a William, él se mantenía sereno pero con el dolor en su rostro desencajado… Elizabeth estaba en los brazos de Jasson. Los otros dos hermanos de Candy no alcanzaron a llegar.

_–_Terry _–_Los brazos de Elizabeth me rodearon _–_Lo siento tanto hijo, teníamos una esperanza de que ella estuviera viva _–_Rompió en llanto, tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar… sentí un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago.

_–_Aún me niego a creer que ella ya no esté, me prometió volver, me dijo que hoy nos veríamos… _–_Mientras más hablaba más se apagaba mi voz.

Hice mi camino hacia la el féretro en donde estaba el amor de mi vida. A petición de William estaba cerrado y con una foto de mi ángel encima. Se veía tan linda y tan risueña. Tragué espeso, con la mandíbula temblorosa y los puños apretados caminé hacia ella. Lloré, lloré ahogando los gritos de dolor que demandaban por salir y que se agolpaban uno a uno en mi esófago impulsándolos a salir por mi garganta. William se me acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro y tomó mi mano deshaciendo mi puño.

_–_Will, siento que esto no está pasando… ella debe estar viva… aunque todo esto me está doliendo… debe haber un error… algo dentro de mí me grita que ella está viva… Will, por favor… _–_Él metió su mano en el bolsillo oculto de su saco y extrajo algo que depositó en mi mano abierta y enseguida cerró mi mano con la suya.

_–_Deseo tener la misma esperanza que tú, hijo. Deseo creer lo que tú crees y pensar que mi niña está viva. _–_Sentí el frio metal, miré hacia mi mano y era la placa de oro que Sally le había dado, negué con mi cabeza leyendo "Terry" en aquella lámina de oro blanco. No había duda, toda esperanza se iba con ella al mismo lugar. No había vuelta atrás.

Después de ese día no había tenido fuerzas para levantarme. Hoy vinieron a casa Jasson y Albert muy temprano. Contando el día de hoy son tres días desde que Candy se fue. Mark entró en mi habitación, me levantó, me pidió que los acompañara. No tengo ningún ánimo de hacerlo pero obedecí. Me duché y salí al encuentro. Nos subimos al nuevo Audi que Candy había escogido meses atrás. Yo había ido con ella después de las vacaciones de primavera a escogerlo. Albert puso las llaves en mis manos y subimos.

_–_¿A dónde vamos? _– _Pregunté.

_–_Sólo conduce y tú determinarás el destino. _–_Puse en marcha el auto, dentro todo era ella, olía a ella, tenía su personalidad. Sonreí ante mi nostalgia y depresión, solamente ella podía hacerme sonreír en un momento así… Conduje por cuatro horas y llegamos a un lugar acordonado, en donde las vallas de contención habían sido deshechas… Aparqué y descendimos… Miré por primera vez el lugar en donde mi vida dejó de existir, el lugar que la arrebató de mis brazos para siempre…

_–_Estamos contigo, comprendemos y sentimos lo mismo que tú_– _Dijo Jasson _–_Llenó sus pulmones con aire y gritó _–_Candy, Candy te amo hermanita y te extraño _–_Albert hizo lo mismo y Mark me animó cuando fue mi turno, yo caí de rodillas en aquél lugar y grité hasta desgarrar mi garganta y lloré hasta agotarme.

_–_Candy te amo… Nena vuelve… Ángel …Ángel no me dejes por favor.

* * *

**Gracias por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios.**

**¿Qué pasará con Terry? **

**Les deseo una bonita semana =)**

**Abby**


	13. ÁNGEL

**ÁNGEL**

* * *

–¡Está reaccionando!, Hildemari, se ha movido, está cobrando la conciencia…

–Por favor Christel, no sufras ni tengas esperanza, las cosas no durarán así para siempre.

–¿Qué ha pasado? Todo me da vueltas. Podrían apagar la luz.

–¡Gretchen, hija! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti, mira que te has desmayado mientras venías por la barranca y has caído. Te encontró el viejo Herman y te trajo. Tu tía y yo hemos cuidado de ti. Anda Hildemari baja la cortina que la luz le hace daño.

–No recuerdo, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Siento millones de agujas introduciéndose en mi piel…

–Hija, es por la caída que sufriste desde un lugar muy alto. Rodaste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra, has estado inconsciente por tres días. ¿No lo recuerdas?

–No, no recuerdo nada en absoluto. No sé en donde estoy, no sé quiénes son ustedes. Siento que tengo náuseas y no puedo recordar mi nombre.

–Shu, shu, bebé… no te desesperes. Pronto recordarás todas las cosas. Estás en casa. Ella es tu tía Hildemari y yo soy tu mamá, soy Christel. No te desesperes si no recuerdas por ahora, debes esperar que tu interior se desinflame y todo volverá a la normalidad. Tu novio Anthonie ha venido a verte cada día y te ha traído un ramo de rosas, míralas las hemos puesto en agua y son tus favoritas. –Esa mujer desconocida es demasiado amable y risueña.

–Novio… rosas… madre… tía… no recuerdo nada…

–No llores, es normal que te sientas asustada… pasará.

–Necesito aire, siento que me asfixio… –Salté de la cama con los pies casi sosteniéndome. Dios no reconozco este lugar, veo todo borroso, tengo varios raspones y las costillas duelen, el piso está frío…

_"Candy, Candy te amo hermanita y te extraño"_

–¡Gretchen! ¡Amor, has despertado bella durmiente! –Aquél desconocido corrió, me abrazó y plantó un beso en mi frente.

–¿Has escuchado eso?

–No, ¿Qué linda? ¿Qué has escuchado? –Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro

–Shhhhhh! –Levanté un dedo para que se callara –Eso, escucha –susurré,

_"Candy te amo… Nena vuelve… Ángel …Ángel no me dejes por favor"_

–No linda, no escucho nada. Ven te he traído las flores que tanto te gustan y tú debes descansar.

–Tú debes ser Anthonie. ¿No es así?

–Gretchen ¿No me recuerdas?

–Gretchen no recuerda nada, ni esta casa, ni a su tía, ni a mí… –Dijo la mujer que hace un momento dijo que era mi madre. Aquél chico rubio me abrazó y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y ofreció llevarme al hospital…

–¡No!, no es necesario –Dijo mi ¿Madre? –Ya se le pasará.

–Linda, ¿Ya comiste? Te veo muy pálida y delgadita. –Intervino el chico rubio. Es verdad esta ropa está un poco grande para ser mi talla. Al menos una.

–Ha perdido un poco de peso, es por la enfermedad, ha dormido por tres días y sólo le hemos dado a beber suero, porque la comida sólida pudo haberla ahogado. – mencionó la mujer que dice que es mi tía. ¡Qué horror! No puedo recordar quiénes son estas personas… no sé quién soy yo.

–Vamos linda, arréglate, vamos a ir a que te valore un médico.

–No es necesario… –Insistió de nuevo Christel… lo siento… no puedo decirle mamá. Todo es tan extraño.

–Si dicen que he estado inconsciente por varios días y que he caído de una altura muy pronunciada ¿Por qué te opones a que me mire un médico?

–Gretchen, hija, no somos personas legales en este país y no gozamos de servicio médico. Tu madre trabaja de mucama y yo en un restaurante. Ahora no lo recuerdas, pero tú estás en la universidad, estudias tu primer año y has avanzado mucho en tu posición legal en este lugar. Solamente estamos preocupadas. Está por demás mencionar que no tenemos recursos para tu atención médica…–No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Entonces?...

–Sanarás con nuestros cuidados.

–Nada de eso –Interrumpió el chico rubio–Yo me haré cargo de los gastos. Gretchen necesita ser atendida.

–Bien, entonces voy contigo, en un momento regreso– Tenía que aprovechar salir de ese lugar, me ahoga, necesito respirar.

Fuimos a un lujoso hospital y al ser atendida, después de ser auscultada y ningún golpe era de gravedad, el médico me preguntó mi nombre…

–Gr..Gretchen

–Gretchen … tu apellido Gretchen

–Kleiman… es Gretchen Kleiman –Respondió Anthonie

–Algo que me quieras comentar Gretchen.

–Mmm, No recuerdo nada, no recuerdo mi nombre, nada.

–¿En absoluto?…

–Bueno. Algunas cosas. Tengo imágenes borrosas en mi mente y una voz, recuerdo sólo una voz que creí escuchar hace unas horas.

–Haremos unas tomografías y una resonancia magnética… Si tienes artículos de metal, cualquier metal es necesario que te lo quites.

–Está bien –Guié mis manos a mi cuello, borrosamente recordaba un… dije o medalla… no había nada.

–¿Qué pasa hermosa? –Preguntó Anthonie

–Recuerdo que tenía una medalla en el cuello o algo así…

–¿Puedes recordar? –Preguntó el médico

–No, solamente tengo imágenes borrosas, veo que tengo frente a mí hojas, muchas hojas con números y hay alguien a mi lado pero no puedo ver su rostro…

–Debe ser algún compañero de la universidad.

–Probablemente

–Escucho un nombre pero no logro identificarlo y también veo una red como de voleibol… varias chicas pero no veo rostros… Dios esto duele… duele la cabeza al intentar ver a través de mis párpados…

–Acuéstese…

–Linda, tú juegas voleibol en la Universidad– Dijo Anthonie–Probablemente sea el reflejo de tus entrenamientos.

Después de hacerme varias preguntas y la resonancia, me puse mi ropa y me senté ante el escritorio del médico que escribía con letra ilegible ante mis ojos… –Bien Gretchen, lo que ahora sufres es una especie de amnesia… te explico, el término es fuga disociativa. Es causada por un trauma psicológico y usualmente es temporal. Es la inhabilidad de recordar algunos o todos los eventos pasados y también la pérdida de identidad o la formación de una nueva. Está combinada con Amnesia de fuente. Es un desorden de la memoria en el cual alguien puedes recordar cierta información pero no sabe dónde o cómo la obtuviste. Tendrás varios episodios de tu pasado, vendrán a tu mente como descargas eléctricas y tendrás fuertes cefaleas durante esos momentos. La amnesia que tienes es temporal y como puedes recordar muchos datos y conceptos aprendidos no se te dificultará continuar con tus estudios.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo doctor? –Preguntó Anthonie.

–No lo sabemos, puede ser días, meses o años…

–¿Qué puedo hacer para poder recordar? Es decir, ¿existen ejercicios mentales o algo así?

–No, al contrario, no es recomendable que sometas a tu mente y cerebro a tal tensión, puedes provocarte un aneurisma o un derrame cerebral… Los recuerdos vendrán poco a poco…

– Está bien doctor, muchas gracias… –Después de las recomendaciones y que podía comer de todo, Anthonie se portó de lo más lindo conmigo. Me llevó a comer hamburguesas y me dio un recorrido por la ciudad. Si mamá y mi tía dicen que es mi novio, debe ser cierto, es tan encantador, amable, sonriente, paciente, cariñoso, respetuoso. Me contó sobre él y sobre mí, reímos mucho. También me dijo que yo soy una persona autosuficiente que no se deja ayudar por nadie. De carácter fuerte y dominante. Tal vez por eso le contesté mal a mamá, me siento fatal por ello. Las dos sólo demostraron estar preocupadas por mí y su miedo es comprensible. No quieren ser deportadas. Anthonie compró comida para llevar y cenaríamos en casa con ellas.

Solamente hay una voz que susurra en mi interior y no deja de decir: Ángel.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que "La Bella durmiente" despertó, al menos así me dice Anthonie. Él me acompañó a rectoría para hablar de mi situación médica. Como no había prescripción médica para que dejara de practicar, me uní de nuevo al equipo. Para salvar el año y no cursar las asignaturas de nuevo, se me dio la oportunidad de aplicar los exámenes pasados y presentar los que se aplican en esta semana. Salí muy bien, no recordaba que estudiaba la carrera de Derecho. Es la última semana de exámenes finales y el principio de los cursos de verano. Tuve la oportunidad de estudiar todo muy rápido, no recordaba que era en extremo disciplinada y tenía tantos apuntes en mi computador portátil, como no podía recordar la contraseña Anthonie me ayudó a desbloquearla.

Comencé a ver muchos folder en el escritorio, materias, apuntes, sueños y planes… fotos. Abrí la carpeta y me vi de muchas maneras. Jugando, con varias chicas, con mamá y la tía Hildemari y con Anthonie. Había más de mil fotos con él. En antros, en fiestas, en parques, museos, dela mano, besándonos, abrazados… en todas salía muy sonriente… debo ser muy feliz con él. Solamente que hay algo en lo que no me veo como ahora, estaba un poquito más llenita… bueno, dormir tres días y estar enferma ha ayudado a mi figura. Me veo más linda.

Anthonie quiere que pasemos el verano en Coney Island, una playa veraniega, por mi condición legal no quise que intentáramos salir del país, aun no me siento muy segura en ese tema. Mamá me ha dado permiso, pero estoy muy nerviosa… no sé si entre él y yo… bueno… si hemos estado más allá de besos y caricias… aunque tal y como se ha ganado mi corazón no dudo que entre él y yo pasemos un bonito verano para recordar toda la vida.

Cada día que pasa me acostumbro a mi nombre Gretchen, he buscado en la web su significado y es Margaret, cuando leí el nombre una luz cegó mis ojos y recordé una mujer sentada, que me decía: Y bien ¿Cuál es tu estrategia para la final? Porque llegaremos a la final, no es así… Por más que quise aferrarme al recuerdo no pude ver su rostro.

Le pedí a Anthonie que me llevara a la barranca a donde había tenido mi accidente para intentar encontrar muchas explicaciones.

Llegamos a un perímetro en donde estaban reconstruyendo la valla de contención. Esto está más o menos a dos kilómetros de donde está el refugio en donde vivimos. Según mamá y Anthonie todos los días yo camino desde la parada del transporte hasta esta distancia y bajo el barranco para acortar camino. Eso dejó de ser desde que acepté que Anthonie me trajera a casa después de los días de clases.

–¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué están reparando el muro? Parece como si hubiera pasado un accidente…

–Sí, en efecto así fue– Contestó Anthonie. Obvio no me dejó descender, todo lo vimos desde la carretera. –Fue una tragedia. Sucedió después de la Final de la Nacional de Voleibol Femenil que se jugó en el College. Exactamente aquí el Bus que transportaba el equipo de la ciudad de Nueva York se volcó. Murieron tres alumnas, el chofer y la entrenadora. Un buen amigo perdió a su novia en el accidente y él está muy deprimido. Todos intentamos darle muchos ánimos para que salga adelante, pero él dice que dejó de vivir desde que ella se fue.

–Debe ser muy difícil, debió haberla amado mucho.

–Aún la ama. Él se aferra a una oportunidad de la vida. A una sola que le permita recuperarla. Dice que no lo podemos entender pero que él siente que su novia está viva. Los psicólogos lo llaman en el proceso del duelo: la negación. Y esta etapa puede durar toda la vida.

–Pobresito, ha sido una tragedia. Tal vez se vuelva a enamorar y ella quede como un bello recuerdo de un amor maravilloso.

–Jugará la final por el campeonato de futbol, es el Mariscal de Campo y es mañana viernes ¿Quieres ir?

–¿En dónde será?

–En la Columbia-U –Me emocionó conocer a ese chico que era capaz de reclamarle a la vida una oportunidad para recuperar al amor de su vida. Si su chica se había ido, la vida le podía recompensar con una mujer que lograra hacerlo vivir de nuevo

–Me encantaría… pero no me siento de ánimo para viajar, tal vez en otra ocasión. –Sonreí.

–Estoy seguro que a Terrence le hubiera gustado conocerte, él tenía ánimo que su chica y tú llegaran a ser amigas.

–Será en otra ocasión, cielo si tú quieres ir, está bien, seré feliz con ello. Quiero pasar tiempo con mamá y tía, tú me has acaparado mucho últimamente… –Le di un abrazo y él me dio un beso hermoso. Aunque escuchar el nombre de aquél chico despertó mi curiosidad… sentí que el nombre me era familiar, aunque no es común… Mamá se mantuvo muy pensativa mirando hacia el barranco sin articular palabra, ni siquiera participó en nuestra plática como otras veces. Pero estaba llorando y elevando plegarias al creador.

–¿Qué pasa mamá? –La rodeé con mis brazos y le di un beso en su mejilla– ¿Por qué estás muy pensativa?

–No es nada hija, solamente pensar que esas jovencitas tenían tu edad y lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte en este mismo lugar me entristece.

–Vamos mamita, no estés triste, estoy viva y pronto me acordaré de ti, en tanto, mami te amo. Este tiempo me ha hecho valorarte. Me has sacado adelante tú solita, bueno con la ayuda de Hildemari, pero en gran parte es tu trabajo y estoy muy agradecida con el cielo por ti…–Palmeó mis manos y deshizo mi abrazo para sonreírme y darse vuelta y abrazarme de frente.

Regresamos a casa y Anthonie se quedó a cenar con nosotras, pasamos una velada muy hermosa. Nuestra casa no es muy grande pero es muy acogedora. Entramos a mi recámara, dejando la puerta abierta para evitar que mamá o mi tía piensen mal de nosotros, abrí la portátil y le pedí que me contara acerca de cada foto en la que estamos juntos.

¡Cómo reímos!, cada anécdota, cada historia, palabras y frases que se formularon de nuestras salidas.

–Eres muy divertida, amor.

–¿En serio Honey?

–Sí, te gusta bailar. Mira en esta llevabas el vestido verde que hace resaltar tus ojos hermosos, ese que me vuelve loco. Llevabas tus largos risos dorados sueltos. No entiendo por qué de un tiempo para la fecha te has empeñado en mantenerlo lacio, como sea te ves hermosa.

–Mi tía es quien me lo alacia, dice que a mí no me gustan mis risos… pero si a ti te gustan me los dejaré

–¿Harías eso por mi princesa?

–Claro, todo por el amor de mi vida–Cerró la portátil y se levantó de la cama a donde estábamos tumbados con el estómago hacia abajo. Tiró de mí hacia él y me abrazó tiernamente.

–Gretchen, –Me miró a los ojos–he deseado escuchar esas palabras de tu boca todo este año y me haces el hombre más feliz del universo. Gracias ángel mío, gracias.

"ángel… ángel… ángel… escucho esa palabra pero no es con la voz de Anthonie" –Te amo Anthonie, te amo. Lo besé largo y apasionado.

* * *

**A veces tengo un chancecito para subirles un piloncito... bueno.. disfrútenlo y mañana actualizo las otras dos...**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**Su amiga **

**Abby**


	14. COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA.**

* * *

_El dueño de un bar ha comprado refrescos, cerveza y vino por importe de 500 USD (sin impuestos). El valor del vino es 60 USD menos que el de los refrescos y de la cerveza conjuntamente. Teniendo en cuenta que los refrescos deben pagar un IVA del 6%, por la cerveza del 12% y por El vino del 30%, lo que hace que la factura total con impuestos sea de 592.4 USD, calcular la cantidad invertida en cada tipo de bebida. _

Leí uno de los ejercicios de la hoja de Test que el profesor Karr puso delante de mí.

– Sé que es difícil para ti y no lo digo por el nivel de dificultad del examen, sino el momento que estás viviendo. Hazlo por ti Terrence y por Candy, ambos le pusieron mucho esmero y esfuerzo todos estos meses. Ella hizo su 50 % y en ti está la responsabilidad del otro 50%. – Puso su mano cálida sobre mi hombro mientras hablaba. No podía olvidar todo el empeño que Candy había puesto en mí.

Recordaba cada tarde con ella desde el primer día que fui a su casa… ese día la primer lección fue: tres películas de Iron Man más un bol lleno de palomitas más un abrazo más un beso menos el tiempo que iba pasando tan rápido más el deseo entre ella y yo duplicado a la décima potencia era igual a amor. Extraño a mi nena, pensar en ella me hace llorar en mi interior.

Es indispensable que aproveche esta oportunidad ya que había perdido la fecha del extraordinario y el profesor Karr ha sido bueno al aplicarme el examen a destiempo.

Realicé cada uno de los veinte ejercicios recordando cada ejemplo que Candy me ponía al enseñarme, siempre tuvo mucha paciencia y ánimo. Reíamos a cada rato y nos besábamos haciendo un lado las hojas que ella llenaba de números y ejercicios. Hizo un buen trabajo conmigo, ahora era el tiempo de dar resultados.

Por el momento tengo que concentrarme en el juego. Aquí en la cancha desquito todo mi dolor por no tenerla junto a mí. Justamente a la mitad de este lugar le pedí a Candy que fuera mi novia y ella me dijo que sí. Cualquier lugar de esta Universidad está lleno de recuerdos nuestros, ella me hizo muy feliz y vivirá por siempre en mi corazón. Nadie ocupará su lugar… nunca.

Ha llegado el gran momento de enfrentarnos por la final del Americano. Le prometí a Candy el triunfo, y se lo daré. El comité de deportes ha hablado con el rector y esta noche se hará un memorial, si ganamos, que es lo más seguro, el trofeo será puesto a la par con el que ganaron en la Nacional las chicas del Voleibol. Los dos trofeos figurarán a la misma altura en la vitrina del orgullo. Yo le pedí el gran favor que me permitiera dedicarle el partido a mi novia y me ha dicho que sí.

Sentado en los vestidores vi a mis amigos y compañeros reír y acomodarse cada parte del informe…Evité sentir nostalgia. Tengo que ser fuerte, vendrán los padres de Candy y toda mi familia para apoyarme…

El altavoz sonó con la tradicional entrada para nuestro equipo y toda la universidad ha hecho acto de presencia para apoyarnos. No significa que han olvidado a las chicas, profesora y chofer que perdieran la vida días atrás, sino que la vida sigue… al menos eso me lo dicen en todo momento.

Estábamos por culminar el partido y yo había sacado toda mi ira contra la vida, contra el destino, contra mí mismo por no cuidarla, contra el chofer del tráiler… realmente necesitaba aceptar que estaba enojado contra todo el mundo… ¿por qué mi nena tuvo que irse?… Indiqué la última jugada para el gane absoluto y dedicarle el triunfo a Candy… solamente a ella.

Los linieros ofensivos se retiraron al chasquido del balón como si estuvieran bloqueando el pase. En la mayoría de las jugadas, los linieros ofensivos cargan hacia adelante. En esta jugada de pase, se retiraron y establecieron la posición con el fin de darme un "bolsillo" de protección para lanzar el balón. Con esta jugada, el equipo contrario creyó el concepto de traspaso al retirarse como si yo estuviese a punto de lanzar.

Di siete pasos hacia atrás al bolsillo como si estuviese por dar un pase. Este es el paso final que dice a los corredores que el balón está a punto de ser lanzado. En el último segundo, solté el balón al corredor trasero que comenzó la carga inicial hacia los linieros defensivos y corrió hacia uno de los huecos que los linieros habían realizado.

El ala defensivo, Stear, corrió hacia afuera a toda velocidad por un tackle ofensivo más grande, más fuerte y más lento. Esta corrida a gran velocidad abrió un gran espacio entre el tackleador defensivo y el ala que el corredor pudo utilizar en su beneficio. Yo era el corredor, jamás cedí el balón…

Archie era un liniero y se preparó para el contacto fuerte. Tuve espacios para correr a través de una jugada perfectamente ejecutada. Estuve preparado para el contacto inicial y encontré una manera de rebotar desde el primer golpe. Pude mantenerme en pie después del contacto inicial. La jugada tuvo un gran éxito. Habíamos ganado.

Después de gritar y festejar nos paramos alrededor de la cancha. En la gran pantalla se proyectó la presentación del memorial. Mis padres y hermanos flanqueaban mi lado derecho, los padres de Candy y sus hermanos mi lado izquierdo, Archie, Stear y sus novias al igual que Anthonie estaban detrás de mí. Era doloroso porque ella no estaba.

El rector citó unas hermosas palabras ante las cuales todos guardamos silencio mientras se proyectaban fotos y fragmentos de videos del equipo femenil de Voleibol, mencionó una breve reseña de la biografía de Margaret. Acto seguido se proyectaron fotos personales de quienes perdieron la vida. Cuando la foto de Candy se proyectó mi vista se mantuvo fija en aquélla enorme pantalla. Bendito sea el inventor que había logrado conservar la imagen en una foto. Ella fue la última en ser mencionada, como capitana y como la que motivó a que el equipo se integrara y llegara hasta las finales a nivel Nacional.

–¡Como dos gotas de agua! –Escuché que Anthonie susurró detrás de mí en un tono de sorpresa.

–¿Qué? – Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, porque inmediatamente el rector mencionó mi nombre para que pasara al frente por el trofeo, como Mariscal de Campo, una vez que lo tuve entre mis manos lo levanté y los fuegos artificiales estallaron llenando de colores todo el estadio. Todos los integrantes del equipo corrieron en mi dirección saliendo entre la multitud de diferentes direcciones.

Corrí en dirección de Anthonie para que me explicara lo que había dicho ¿A qué se refería cuando mencionó "Como dos gotas de agua" ante la imagen de Candy? Eso merecía una explicación. Intenté surfear a tanta gente y alcanzarlo pero fue imposible… cuando logré llegar él se había despedido, no se quedaría a festejar con sus primos, yo no iría al bar con todo el equipo, Stear y Archie se solidarizaron con mi dolor y se negaron. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento pensando que entre todos los carros habría un caos para salir y podría escuchar la respuesta de mi pregunta. Los padres de Candy estaban con los míos y tuve que detenerme a saludarlos.

–Buen juego Terry

–Muchas gracias Will

–Muy buena jugada, no me imaginé que ibas a ser tú el corredor, por lo general eres el lanzador… Mira que me sorprendiste hijo

–Gracias papá. –Entre trivialidades y con el uniforme todavía puesto se me escurrió de las manos la posibilidad de encontrar a Anthonie. Más tarde le llamaría. Amablemente me despedí de todos y les agradecí con el corazón en la mano que me acompañaran en esa noche especial.

Hice mi camino hacia el centro del campo de juego, esperé a que estuviera por completo solo, caminé lento hasta llegar a ese lugar que Candy describió como mi fuerza. Ella decía que era enigmático, que ahí yo no mostraba temor sino seguridad… cuando llegué me postré y levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, si era verdad lo que la gente dice cuando un familiar muere que se convierte en una estrella entonces mi ángel debía estar iluminando para mí. Una vez más lloré por ella, delante de ella. Me senté sobre mis talones y sentí que alguien se arrodillaba a un lado de mí pasando su mano por mi hombro.

–Terry… me duele verte así, sufro porque tú sufres. No quería que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros. Tú en verdad me interesas. Sé que no es el momento para decirlo pero yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a esperarte…

–Tienes razón, Karen. No es el momento. Yo nunca te podré amar. Amo a mi novia y no hay ninguna esperanza entre nosotros…

–Terry, no seas cruel… Candy… emmm… ella….

–No te atrevas a mencionarlo… yo sé que ella está viva… me lo dice mi corazón… ella no está muerta así que no lo menciones…

–No vengo a rogarte Terry ni a presionarte sino a pedirte que me perdones, no es mi intensión luchar contra el recuerdo de Candy, ni nada que se le parezca… solamente vengo a decirte que me quedaré para los cursos de verano y he pedido mi transferencia para culminar mis estudios aquí. Fui una insensata al no hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que la amistad con Susana no me convenía…

–Si te lo mencioné fue por tu propio bien, no porque yo tuviera algún interés en ti…

–Terry… ¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso si no sentías nada por mí?

–Karen, nunca te correspondí el beso que intentaste darme, solamente pusiste tus labios sobre los míos y mi ángel llegó en el momento oportuno, no porque yo fuera débil ante ti ni nada de eso, sino porque Candy siempre me salvó de los peores momentos de mi vida… Me salvó cuando Susana me engañaba con cualquier chico que se le pusiera enfrente… Candy me fue fiel siempre. Aprendí a vivir sin celos… Me salvó de reprobar un examen importante… pasé la asignatura con la mejor calificación que pude haber obtenido por mí mismo …. Me salvó de perderme la oportunidad de jugar esta final… somos campeones…. Me salvó de chicas como tú… ella siempre fue interesante, siempre quise estar con ella y solamente con ella… ¿Puedes comprender lo que te estoy diciendo? No terminaría nunca de enlistar de todas las cosas que Candy hizo por mí… la más importante… se arriesgó a amar a este cabrón que tienes frente a ti… me amó en mi interior… por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo… que a final de todo es de mi padre… Me dio un lugar en su familia y eso fue importante… aceptó a mi familia y eso también fue importante… Karen nunca podré amar a nadie porque mi corazón lo tiene Candy, y sin corazón no hay amor…

–Terry… sé que es pronto… pero dame la oportunidad de al menos estar cerca de ti…

–No

–Por favor

–No

–Terry… no quiero llenar el vacío que dejó Candy… pero déjame estar cerca de ti.

–No. Ángel regresará, lo sé… aunque crean que me estoy volviendo demente, ella está viva y la encontraré y me casaré con ella, así como lo había planeado…. Sí, Karen, la única mujer con la que compartiré mi vida es con ella… con nadie más…

–Terry… déjame ayudarte… el dolor te está trastornando…

–No lo creo Karen… tengo mucho dolor aquí en el pecho, pero no porque ella esté muerta, porque no lo está, sino porque no está conmigo ahora… por eso estoy con este dolor que me lleva a los infiernos. – Sin decirle nada más me levanté dejándola ahí sola, no tenía la menor intensión que me acompañara. Me dirigí a los vestidores. Después de haberme aseado, busqué mi móvil para llamarle a Anthonie cuando Jeff se me acercó

–Terry, amigo, te estoy esperando… quiero decirte que … emm… lamento mucho lo de tu chica

–Gracias Jeff – Le di un abrazo

–¿Cómo te va con eso?

–Duele, pero debo agradecerte a ti el haberla conocido.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

–Porque el día que estabas aquí con Susana, que en aquél tiempo era mi novia… ¡eh! Jeff no intento reprocharte nada –le aclaré porque lo vi moverse nervioso –yo los vi pero ustedes estaban en lo suyo que no se percataron de mi presencia, salí al entrenamiento pero iba encabronado contra ella… todo salió mal, cuando me marché para mi casa aceleré maldiciendo el día de perros que había tenido y fue cuando choqué contra el carro de Ángel…

–En verdad, amigo, lo siento tanto. Aunque es bueno saber que te hizo feliz y que no tuvieron tiempo para desperdiciarlo en celos y pleitos…

–Gracias una vez más Jeff, ahora te dejo, debo llamar a alguien de manera urgente…

–Está bien amigo, no te preocupes. Disfruta tu verano…

–Igualmente, nos vemos para el próximo ciclo. Viajo estos meses a Inglaterra… –El móvil de Anthonie daba tono y me despedí de Jeff con la mano y dándole una sonrisa de excusa.

Caminé hacia la puerta con mi mochila de ropa en el hombro y los aditamentos de protección en el brazo. Anthonie no contestaba… Marqué de nuevo.

–¡Hey, amigo! es Terry

_–¡Qué tal, Terry! Buen partido… todo muy emotivo._

–Sí, ¡emm! gracias… oye ¿tienes tiempo para charlar un rato?

_–Voy llegando a Ithaca… dime_

–¿Aun vas conduciendo? –No quería distraerlo o que me respondiera a la ligera, su comentario merecía una explicación a detalle.

–_Sí, pero dime… no te preocupes, traigo puesto el auricular bluetooth y las manos en el volante_ –Rió de su comentario y yo me sentí tranquilo, no quería provocarle ningún accidente.

–Lo voy a decir directamente… –respiré tranquilo–Anthonie cuando la foto de Ángel apareció en la pantalla hiciste un comentario… mencionaste lo siguiente… "Como dos gotas de agua" ¿A qué te referías?

_–Dame un segundo para aparcar Terry…_

–No, no quiero desviarte ni hacerte llegar tarde a tu casa…

–_No es fácil lo que voy a decir… Terry conozco a alguien que es igual físicamente a Candy… la expresión "como dos gotas de agua" lo describe perfectamente… Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo color de cabello, la misma sonrisa, color de piel… Recién he conocido el rostro de tu chica y he quedado impresionado con el parecido… son idénticas… si no supiera lo de Candy y conociera por aparte a esta otra chica podría pensar que se trata de la misma persona… ¿Me entiendes?_

–Sí…

–_Me sorprendió el inmenso parecido, que no pude evitar mi comentario… te ruego que me disculpes si te hice sentir incómodo… esa no era mi intensión. _

–No te preocupes, de pronto sentí que tengo una esperanza… ¿Quién es ella?

–_Terry, no hermano, por favor no. Tu chica fue única. No te atormentes queriéndola encontrar en otras personas… Ya sabes lo que se dice: Todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte del mundo, es solamente eso…_

–Gracias de todas maneras. Anthonie, yo sé que Candy está viva y aunque nadie me crea la encontraré y nunca más se irá… nunca más nos separaremos.

_–No te hagas más daño, tienes que mirar hacia delante…_

–¿Por qué no pueden comprender que lo que siento es más fuerte que lo que pienso? Amigo, al igual que ustedes, enterré a mi chica. Pero el corazón me dice que no está muerta. Que ella está viva y no es locura o falta de resignación…

_–Terry ¿La viste? es decir, en el servicio funerario ¿te despediste de ella?_

–Sí, pero no la vi. No comprendo por qué William no quiso que se abriera el féretro. Lo respeté. Una parte de mí no quería ver y otra quería hasta abrazarla…

_–Tal vez sea eso amigo, no cerraste el círculo emocional con Candy._

–Puede ser que tengas razón… pero en verdad Anthonie, sé que no es así… Bueno… no te entretengo más… gracias por todo.

Me despedí de mi amigo e hice mi camino hacia mi casa, mañana a primera volaremos a Inglaterra. Son quince días para participar en "Business Summit Leadership". Es la primera vez que voy a participar y papá me ha dado voz como Jr. Manager. Estoy realmente nervioso. Me corresponde presentar el proyecto a favor del medio ambiente y como la empresa de papá impulsará y sostendrá el trabajo.

En cuanto llegué a casa subí a mi recámara a terminar de acomodar mi equipaje. Tenía tantas ilusiones para pasar el verano en Inglaterra con Candy. Me repito cada momento que ella está viva y si quiero que los demás me crean, entonces el primero en creerlo debo ser yo. Tomé mi decisión con la firmeza de mi carácter y la entereza del valor de Candy en mi vida.

–Te voy a encontrar Ángel, así tenga que bajarte de las estrellas…

* * *

**HOLA AMIGAS! QUE TENGAN BONITA TARDE =)**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO ;)**

**SU AMIGA**

**ABBY**


	15. SECRETOS

**SECRETOS**

* * *

Me sentía super emocionada por pasar con Anthonie el verano… bueno, no será todo el período vacacional sino tres semanas. Estaba empacando mi ropa cuando pasó algo que no tuvo sentido, más bien que no entendí ni comprendí en su totalidad.

En este tiempo que llevo en esta casa y con las visitas de mi novio me he sentido completamente segura y poco a poco he estado adaptándome de nuevo… pero lo que escuché heló completamente mi corazón. Anthonie estaba hablando con mi madre y con Hildemari, pero la conversación comenzó a subir de tono.

– Te juramos que ella es hija única, no tiene gemela ni nada que se le parezca –dijo mi madre exasperada

–Christel, esa chica que murió en el accidente que pasó a dos kilómetros de aquí es exactamente igual a Gretchen –Era Anthonie. Me acerqué caminando sobre mis puntas hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor.

–Anthonie, Christel te está diciendo la verdad, Gretchen es hija única. Que tenga mucho parecido con esa muchacha que murió en ese trágico accidente es mera coincidencia. – La voz de mi tía Hildemari estaba exaltada como cuando comienzas a perder la paciencia ante alguien impertinente. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando del tema porque había entrado en la ducha y llevaba aquí más o menos veinte minutos. Decidí salir para ponerme de acuerdo con Anthonie y que se fuera temprano ya que mañana viajaremos a Coney Island.

–Anthonie, honey –Sonreí y ellos callaron como niños que son sorprendidos cometiendo alguna travesura –¿A qué hora partimos mañana?

–Cielo – se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente – Paso por ti a las ocho de la mañana.

–Está bien. ¿Te quedas a cenar? –No quería correrlo pero deseaba que mamá e Hildemari se encerraran en su cuarto y siguieran su conversación, no me atrevía a preguntar para no alertarlas. Anthonie había mencionado que aquella chica y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua…

–No cielo, tengo que irme. Mi padre quiere charlar conmigo de un asunto muy importante. Mañana paso por la mañana. ¿Está bien? –Fingí tristeza y asentí con mi cabeza, lo acompañé hasta su carro y le agradecí la bonita tarde que pasamos juntos.

Corrí hasta la casa y en el umbral de la puerta me detuve y respiré profundo. No sabía con lo que iba a encontrar… Mamá e Hildemari se habían retirado a sus aposentos, levanté mi voz y me hice notar.

–¿Alguien más va a cenar?

–No, cena hija, nos vemos mañana antes de que te vayas.

–Ok… –No me senté a cenar sino que caminé en mis puntas procurando contener mi respiración y llegué hasta la puerta cerrada del cuarto de mamá. No creía lo que Hildemari le estaba diciendo a mi madre…

–Christel, tú no tienes la culpa de que la hija de esos señores millonarios muriera –Estaban hablando de la chica que Anthonie había mencionado, una de las tres estudiantes que murieron en el accidente de la carretera cerca del barranco–Hace 18 años tú les brindaste una oportunidad de ser felices y le cediste una de tus hijas y te limitaste a conservar a una. Si la historia se repitió no es tu culpa…–¿Qué? Eso ¿qué significa? Mamá tuvo dos hijas… entonces en dónde está mi hermana...¿Muerta? ¿Es en serio?

–Se las di sin condiciones… Hildemari….en ese tiempo yo trabajaba para unos señores muy ricos en la ciudad de Nueva York, la muerte de Kiefer en aquella construcción estaba reciente y yo estaba muy desesperada. La señora de la casa fue muy amable al pagar mi alumbramiento en ese hospital lujoso. Conocí a la señora Elizabeth cuando nos pusieron a caminar para aligerar la dilatación, ella estaba muy ilusionada por su hija y yo muy desesperada porque estaba sola y viuda. Su parto se complicó y le hicieron cesárea en último momento –Mi madre lloraba desgarradoramente y yo ahora no respiraba para mantenerme en anonimato sino porque no podía, el aire estaba hecho un nudo en mi pecho–Su hijita murió en el cunero, como no se la enseñaron al momento de nacer porque la señora estaba muy débil, lo harían al momento del amamanto.

–Christel, debes dejar el pasado en donde está. No te lastimes más, suficiente has tenido con llorar la muerte de tu hija en silencio y escondida….

–Yo decidí dársela, ese día la enfermera estaba muy aterrada, era nueva y yo estaba sumida en mi tristeza, en mi soledad y tomé a una de mis hijas y la puse en las manos de la joven e inexperta enfermera, su niña era rubia y sonrojada, así que tomé a la mejor de mis niñas y se las di, con ellos tendría una mejor vida y aquellos señores serían felices. No tenían por qué sufrir cuando un nacimiento es una bendición y alegría.

–Christel, no te atormentes hermana….

–Es que no me entiendes… cuando nos dieron de alta yo salí con una de mis hijas, Gretchen y vi de lejos a aquella familia feliz, cuatro hermosos niñitos y un padre muy orgulloso sosteniendo a la bebé a la altura de aquellos chiquillos quienes la llenaban de besos… yo no puedo ser egoísta…. No puedo… y ahora tengo miedo… me arrepiento… me arrepiento–La voz de mamá estaba cargada de terror y arrepentimiento. No supe qué hacer, si interrumpirlas y decirle que la amo o que fue muy " amable" y estúpido lo que hizo, nadie regala un hijo es como abortarlo, no quería juzgarla… pero me dolió todo lo que dijo… yo tenía una hermana… y estaba muerta. No quise escuchar más, no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido… cerré la puerta de mi cuarto lo más quedito que pude para que no se dieran cuenta que andaba deambulando por la casa o mejor dicho que estaba escuchando tras su puerta.

Anthonie llegó temprano, un poco antes de lo que había mencionado. Salí emocionada a recibirlo, y lo noté un poco extraño… como frío y ajeno… lo que había escuchado por la noche no había sido sencillo para mí, no sabía si cuando recuperara la memoria, si es que la llegaba a recuperar, me acordaría de aquella revelación de mi madre o quedaría en el olvido. Quería ser muy cautelosa con el "secreto" que tenía palpitando en mí ser, iría poco a poco investigando quién era esa chica y por qué estando tan cerca no pudimos vernos nunca…

–¿Desayunamos?

–No, no tengo mucho apetito, pero tú hazlo, te espero, mientras voy guardando tu equipaje.

–Tampoco tengo mucho apetito, si quieres podemos irnos de una vez…

–Me parece bien, –Anthonie se despidió de mi madre y tía tan amable y sonriente como si la plática exaltada de ayer no hubiera pasado. Después de muchas recomendaciones y bendiciones por fin nos dejaron ir.

Anthonie hizo el recorrido que normalmente es de 4:05minutos en 2:55 iba sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas mencionamos palabra.

–Será un tiempo fantástico, nos la pasaremos bien… tres semanas…

–Gretchen, los planes han cambiado un poco, estaremos las semanas en Coney Island, pero tengo que ausentarme un par de días la última semana… mi padre quiere que esté presente en el festejo de la abuela Elroy.

–Está bien, lo puedo entender… si quieres me puedo regresar antes a Ithaca, no hay ningún problema con ello Honey.

Bajamos las cosas de su carro y nos dirigimos a la recepción del hotel. Anthonie había hecho dos reservaciones, yo pensé que sería una habitación para los dos, pero en realidad sentí alivio… no sé si estoy o no lista para estar con él. Nuestras habitaciones estaban separadas por un piso entero, yo me quedaría en el quinto y él en el sexto… ¿Tanta tentación le causaba? Sonreí para mí, debo valorar que me respetaba y que no habíamos venido a tener sexo sino a disfrutar nuestro noviazgo de manera sana… Bueno, si no compartimos una habitación no quiere decir que no pueda pasar…

–Te veo en el lobby cielo, iremos a comer.

–Está bien, ¿En cuánto tiempo?

–Una hora, necesito un poco de tiempo y realizar un par de llamadas…

–Ok, te veré entonces… –Me introduje en mi habitación y me dirigí al gran ventanal que tenía una vista hermosa hacia la playa… fue cuando lo vi… vi varias escenas desfilar a través de mi mente como si corriera un negativo de película antigua sin tiempo a que la vista se acostumbre a las imágenes… una tras otra y la voz que decía Ángel. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas… así como llegaron se fueron… intenté retener lo que veía en mi mente pero no fue posible es como querer retener agua con las manos pero con los dedos separados… es imposible.

Me recosté y medité en lo que había escuchado en la conversación de mamá y de Hildemari.

La ciudad de Nueva York está a 25 minutos de aquí, cuántas "señoras" Elizabeth's podían existir, o más seguro…¿Cuántas tendrían una hija muerta en el accidente de la Columbia.U?. El día que Anthonie se ausente… iré a la Ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Pero qué le diré? ¿Qué su hija muerta era mi hermana? ¿Qué su hija en realidad murió hace 18 años? No, no puedo hacer eso.

Me puse sobre mis pies y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Faltaban 20 minutos para que viera a Anthonie en el lobby…

Han pasado las primeras dos semanas de nuestras vacaciones y han sido muy divertidas, hemos caminado varias veces en el muelle, me encanta, el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas en el atardecer le da un tono ocre que se ve como si fuera oro… nos hemos subido como chiquillos a la montaña rusa y a la rueda de la fortuna… pero Anthonie ha estado muy preocupado en algo que no me ha querido comentar. Por mi parte yo sigo pensando en la revelación de mamá y uniendo piezas de rompecabezas en mi mente con cada mini recuerdo que me llega. Aunque no son constantes he comenzado una especie de diario escribiendo todo lo que veo, así como me dijo el médico, como descargas eléctricas.

–Cielo, tengo algo importante qué decirte…

–¿De qué se trata, Honey?

–En la fiesta de la abuela Elroy mis primos, Stear y Archie, de quienes te he hablado mucho, presentarán a sus novias de manera formal y yo quiero presentarte a ti.

–¿Y por qué lo dices como si te estuvieran obligando?

–No, no pienses eso. Tú sabes que mis padres y mi abuela no aprueban nuestra relación.

–Ajá…

–Mi padre ha dicho que si sigo en lo "nuestro" me retirará todo el apoyo y mi abuela pide que me vaya a Escocia. Si es estado un poco distanciado es porque intentaba darle una solución definitiva a esto.

–Y piensas que introduciéndome a la fuerza a tu familia me van a aceptar… estás equivocado Honey.

–Te llevaré, mañana viernes y no acepto una negativa por respuesta.

–¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarle la contraria a tu padre?

–No se trata de eso, él tiene que aceptar que yo te amo y que tengo derecho a escoger mi futuro.

–¿Yo soy tu futuro?

–En parte, sí, en la mayor parte, pero me refería en específico que quiero residir en Ithaca y no en Escocia.

Debo admitir que me decepcionó un poco que me contestara que "en parte" yo era su futuro… bueno, también estamos jóvenes, yo tengo 18 y él 21 no se puede pensar en algo más serio por el momento. Lo más serio es que él quiere presentarme a su familia.

Caminamos y leí un anuncio en una sala de belleza que llamó mi atención "Cambia tu imagen y sé diferente"

–Ven, acompáñame–Tiré de su mano mientras me impulsaba para entrar en la estética que ofrecía tal tentación. –Si voy a conocer a tu familia que al menos me vea diferente

–Tú eres hermosa tal y como eres, no necesitas un cambio para impresionarlos –Me abrazó y me besó… Anthonie estaba de regreso… ya no estaba tan preocupado, a lo mejor pensaba más en mi reacción ante la noticia.

–Quiero verme diferente. – Me senté y esperé mi turno. Un estilista gay me atendió y me consintió dándome muchas sugerencias de cambio. Cortes para resaltar mis ojos… color de pelo para destacar las finas líneas de mi rostro… mi cuello… mi sonrisa…. –Quiero que me lo cortes a la altura de los omóplatos y que me lo alacíes pero que dure el alaciado, y que me lo pintes de castaño caoba. Me lo alació y me dijo que me duraría un mes aproximadamente, me hizo el corte que él quiso dejándome flequillo para peinármelo de lado y me lo pinto de color chocolate. Me veía realmente diferente. Me gustaba mi cambio.

–Te ves divina. En la plaza que dejamos atrás vi un hermoso vestido que se te verá increíble. Pensaba salir, comprártelo y dártelo para llevarte a cenar. ¡Vamos por él! –A parte de ese vestido me regaló otro para usarlo mañana. Como la comida es al medio día, escogí un vestido verde esmeralda con estampado de diminutas mariposas doradas en el halter. Había traído unas sandalias blancas que harán juego muy bien.

Estaba muy nerviosa, me miré varias veces en el espejo antes de salir. Anthonie llevaba por lo menos diez minutos esperándome en el lobby. Tomé mi cartera de mano y salí rumbo al día que pensé que tardaría, al menos un par de años más, en llegar. Me dejé el pelo suelo y me puse unas gafas de sol, el maquillaje era un tono completamente natural.

–¡Dios, estás hermosa! ¡Te ves increíble! –Tomó mi mano y me dio una vuelta usando mi pie como eje. ¡Eres divinamente maravillosa!

–Gracias amor. –Puse los lentes y salimos a lo que era nuestro destino.

–No debes estar nerviosa, estoy seguro que nos pasaremos un tiempo agradable. Estarán mis primos y sus novias, se harán buenas amigas…

–Puedo controlar mis nervios –Sonreí –¿Tú podrás? Amor, sé que este momento no será de lo más agradable. No sé cómo reaccionará tu padre y tu abuela al verme… pero si tú permaneces a mi lado, lo que venga podré soportarlo.

Después de casi media hora de conducir ingresamos a la ciudad de Nueva York, mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y comenzó a faltarme el aire… hice todo acopio de mis fuerzas y los nervios se centraron en mi estómago. Anthonie condujo por una zona residencial la cual un anuncio vehicular señalaba como Calle 8B. Mis ojos intentaban capturar todas las imágenes. Sentía como que yo había estado ahí en algún momento… Ithaca no está muy lejos de Nueva York… probablemente estuve alguna vez…

Se detuvo en una gran mansión… era tan exageradamente enorme… toda la zona de refugiados en la cual vivía cabría sin problemas en este lugar. Un hombre con uniforme negro nos dio la bienvenida e indicó que toda la familia estaba en la parte trasera del jardín.

Anthonie detuvo nuestros pasos y me abrazó. Creo que intentaba obtener fortaleza, aunque él mencionaba que sería un buen día familiar, los dos sabíamos que era una falacia y que seríamos puestos a prueba. Yo estoy dispuesta a luchar siempre y cuando él lo esté. Esto no depende de uno sino de dos. Yo lo quiero, en este tiempo lo he aprendido a amar. Aunque en muchas ocasiones me siento muy confundida.

–Gretchen, si te sientes incómoda me dices y nos vamos –Sentí antes sus palabras como un "deja vu " como si esto mismo lo hubiera escuchado antes…

–Sí, te lo diré. –Respiré profundo y solté el aire por la boca poco a poco y le sonreí. Me dejé las gafas sobre los ojos para esconder mi mirada. Servirían como cuando eres pequeño y te cubres los ojos con las manos y sientes que todo el mundo ha desaparecido. –Vamos. –Palmeé su mano que estaba sujetando la mía.

Cruzamos toda la casa hasta llegar a una puerta que desembocaba a un enorme patio cubierto de un bien cuidado y podado césped. Casi a la mitad se levantaba una gran carpa blanca con mesas y manteles llenos de comida, había lo suficiente para dar de comer a todo un regimiento de soldados hambrientos. Varias mesas de jardín y aproximadamente cincuenta personas…. La mayoría eras familiares… y muy pocos amigos…

–Vamos linda te presentaré a mis primos que están por allá –Señaló una mesa un poco más alejada donde había un grupo de cinco chicos como de nuestra edad, había tres hombres y dos señoritas.

Mientras más nos acercábamos más acelerado estaba mi corazón, sentía que se detendría en cualquier momento.

–¿Interrumpimos alguna plática interesante? –Anthonie estaba sonriente

–¡On, no! para nada –Comentó una chica de cabello cortito. Cuando escuché su voz, la alegría de su voz… me resultó familiar… eso era imposible… yo no conozco a nadie de los presentes, solamente a mi novio– Terry que recién llegó de Inglaterra y nos estaba contando cómo le fue en su presentación. Le estábamos gastando bromas que no aguantó la presión de ser un empresario y en eso ustedes han llegado…

–¡Qué bueno que están de tan buen humor! –Me acercó a él sujetando mi cintura –Y para alegrarlos más les presento a mi novia, Gretchen, es la luz de mi vida… –Mi cabeza sentía estallar. La voz de todos ellos era muy familiar y agolpaban mi sentido del oído, la vista se me había nublado y sentía que el piso se abría ante mis pies…

–Hola a todos –Sonreí, agradecí que llevaba las gafas puestas.

–Hola, soy Archie y ella es mi novia Annie.

–Soy Stear y ella es Paty y él –Señaló a un tan atractivo muchacho con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto y los ojos azules llenos de tristeza –Es Terrence, es como un hermano para todos nosotros…

Un elegante hombre se acercó a nosotros, tenía el rostro lleno de coraje y con su mirada, parecía que quería matarme.

–¿Qué significa esto Anthonie? ¿Creí que había sido muy específico contigo?

–Papá, ahora no, por favor. –Anthonie se acercó más a mí, dándome seguridad… sentía que estaba temblando pero no sé si de coraje o nervios… Ninguno de los dos levantó la voz, pero estaban muy disgustados.

–Te lo advertí Anthonie… Sácala de esta casa antes de que mi madre se entere… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a semejante insulto?

–No es necesario que hables por mí –Mencionó una anciana con el rostro duro y caminaba hacia mí. – Fuera de mi casa arribista. No eres bienvenida, ¡Vete! – Ella no tuvo la misma educación que los Brown, ella habló tan alto que todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

Me quité las gafas con toda la paciencia del mundo y las coloqué por encima de mi cabeza y levanté el mentón –Señores, sé que mi presencia no les es grata –Les estaba sonriendo –Lamento este infortunio y me excuso por mi atrevimiento, pero no podía ser descortés con mi novio quien amablemente me pidió que lo acompañara a tan emotivo evento familiar. –La reacción de los primos de Anthonie y sus chicas así como de Terrence fue de sorpresa cuando me vieron sin las gafas, no sabía si era por mi respuesta o por qué razón hicieron esa expresión y se miraron entre ellos en silencio. Ellos a mí también me habían causado sorpresa pero yo estaba luchando mi propia batalla infernal con el padre y abuela de mi novio.

–No me impresiona tu sarcasmo, buen intento para parecer refinada. Pero no eres más que una ilegal que se quiere aprovechar de nuestro buen apellido.

–Papá…

–No señor. No he intentado ser grosera con ustedes, me retiraré de su presencia en cuanto Anthonie lo indique– Miré a mi novio que estaba con todo el ser desilusionado, todos a nuestro alrededor murmuraban. –Anthonie en el momento en el que indiques. –No quería ejercer presión sobre él pero confiaba en lo que me había dicho dentro de la casa. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

–Anthonie, al despacho…

–No, me retiro en este instante con mi novia.

–Tu padre ha dicho algo y no soporto más insolencias en mi casa. Ve… que esta señorita te esperará.

Anthonie se dirigió con su padre al interior de la casa seguido por todas las miradas presentes –Les alcanzo en un momento, hijo… –Les dijo en voz alta –Niña, le dije a mi nieto que lo esperarías, pero no le dije en donde, puedes hacerlo en la calle… en donde perteneces.

–Se equivoca señora, si mi condición social es inferior a la de ustedes, los valores y educación que me ha inculcado mi madre son superiores a los suyos. Así que le ruego que no me ofenda… –Se dio la vuelta muy enojada y me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer. Pasaron cinco minutos que a mí se me hicieron una eternidad…Todos me miraban y murmuraban, las novias de sus primos no se acercaron pero no fueron griseras, el único que se acercó fue Terrence y me tomó del codo…

–Ven, vamos. Yo te sacaré de aquí.

–No, gracias, vine con Anthonie y con él me voy. –Estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

–Por favor –Me rogó –No permitiré que te humillen más y como yo no pertenezco a esta familia no me importará hacer un escándalo. Si te hace sentir más segura le avisaré a Anthonie que te vas conmigo y que pase por ti a algún lado en el cual nos pongamos de acuerdo.

–Está bien –Sacó su móvil y le llamó a Anthonie, en menos de un minuto había terminado la llamada.

Abrió la puerta de su carro y me subí, estaba completamente apenada, cuando él subió no dijo nada solamente se limitó a conducir y yo me sentí peor… puse de nuevo las gafas sobre mis ojos, debía funcionar aquella psicología infantil… quería que todo desapareciera… me daba ánimos a mí misma para no llorar y ser fuerte…

Aparcó el carro y miró hacia mi dirección

–Gretchen ¿Verdad?

–Sí –Mi voz apenas salió como un chillido.

–No te preocupes, los Brown y los Cornwell no son malas personas, terminarán aceptándote. –En realidad no eran aquellas familias las que ocupaban mi mente en ese momento, sino ese muchacho tan atractivo y tan amable… Terrence… su voz era en extremo familiar, sólo quería escucharlo hablar y que llenara un vacío que tenía en mi interior. –Anthonie debería proteger su amor con su vida… yo daría mi vida entera por una oportunidad para estar con la mujer que amo –Su voz estaba llena de melancolía…

–¿Terminaron mal?

–No, ella murió. Bueno yo siento que no está muerta. Fue en el accidente cuando la Nacional, no sé si tú sabes… –Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude. Él era el chico que perdió a su novia, el que despertó mi curiosidad por conocerlo… ¿Por qué teniéndolo enfrente sentía que quería abrazarlo? ¿Quería consolarlo? Mi mente atormentaba y me dolía la cabeza. Su fragancia era tan familiar… su voz… él…

–Lo siento, no sabía

–Está bien, no te preocupes…

Cambié mi posición y recargué mi espalda al tablero y subí las rodillas al asiento y quedé de frente a él… bueno de costado. Me quité las gafas y busqué su mirada… quería darle ánimos pero sin palabras… Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi muchos destellos de luces que provocaron una migraña insoportable, él sostuvo su mirada azul en mis ojos verdes. Nuestras almas se conectaron.

Extendió su brazo y con su mano retiró el flequillo de mi frente sosteniéndolo en alto, contempló mi rostro y sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas. No sé qué fue lo que pasó… Su respiración era muy dificultosa. Extendí mis manos y envolví con ellas sus mejillas y con los pulgares le limpié las lágrimas.

–No quise hacerte sentir mal… –Él no dijo nada, pero no desviaba su mirada de mis ojos. Él estaba muy dolido y yo muy decepcionada de Anthonie así que no quería que este momento se volviera comprometedor entre él y yo. Desvié mi mirada y todo el momento se esfumó. No sabía qué más decir o que más hacer… así que dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente al ver una barra energética en el portavasos. –¿Puedo?

–Claro, perdón ¿Has comido?

–La verdad, no –Respondí apenada.

–Vamos a comer lo que se te antoje… yo invito –Este chico tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que yo haya visto, siento que lo conozco de tiempo atrás… no aguanto el dolor de cabeza y no es de hambre si no por todas las emociones que estoy viviendo. Recién me entero de una hermana de quien no he podido dejar de pensar. No sé su nombre solamente que tuvo cuatro hermanos y su madre se llama Elizabeth.

* * *

**TODAS LAS FAMILIAS GUARDAN SECRETOS... ¿QUÉ PASARÁ ENTRE GRETCHEN Y ANTHONIE?**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**

**LUNA... Amiguita siento tanto lo de tu carro =( sé lo que se siente que no te paguen el golpe... ya te llegará tu chico hermoso como nuestro amado =) Mis mejores deseos para ti**

**Y para todas un hermoso día lleno de bendiciones ;)**


	16. EL CORAZÓN NO MIENTE

**EL CORAZÓN CUANDO HABLA NO MIENTE.**

* * *

Viajé a Inglaterra, estaría por dos semanas en la Cumbre para Empresarios y tendría que exponer la propuesta de la empresa de mi padre para el cuidado del medio ambiente.

Cuando recién me había dicho lo que me correspondía hacer no tenía ni idea de lo que debería presentar, no era hacer una investigación superficial para una exposición de clases. Estaría en un pódium en el cual me prestarían atención los mayores inversionistas a nivel internacional. El éxito para que muchos se sumaran a la visión de la empresa de papá, este año, recaía en mis hombros.

Me inspiró mi ángel en mi proyecto, porque yo no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Mis temas más comunes eran: Agua, basura-reciclaje, aire, animales…. En realidad cualquier tema que pudiera escoger ya contaba con muchos y muy buenos proyectos… Recuerdo que un día estábamos mirando la tele y hubo un corte informativo acerca de un menor de edad que había atentado en contra de sus compañeros de secundaria y luego se quitó la vida. Ángel mencionó lo que quedó escrito en mi proyecto como slogan y de ahí se desarrolló todo el tema del mismo. "_LA VIOLENCIA EN LA CALLE UN DÍA INICIÓ EN UNA CASA"_

¡Valores!. Eso era… Si queremos un medio ambiente limpio tenemos que comenzar por la casa. Educar a los padres para que puedan educar a sus hijos. Este iba a ser un proyecto completo, porque involucraría a las escuelas, empresas y gobierno. No quería centrar en que era una responsabilidad compartida, ejemplo: Padres-Escuela. Sino Familia, yo siempre había dicho que la Familia es lo importante. Así que puse manos a la obra y comencé a investigar los patrones de conducta que regían de manera regular a las familias, mi investigación se basó en la sociedad de clase baja y media mayormente aunque también incluía a la clase alta. Lo que tenía seguro era que habría inversión privada y buscaría la manera para que la clase de menor recurso fuera auxiliada y beneficiada. Como la Cumbre era Internacional, en caso de ser aprobado el proyecto, se implementaría en la mayoría de las naciones. Esto no era como una feria de ciencias, sino que todos los empresarios se juntaban para velar por el medio ambiente, también buscaban la forma de extender internacionalmente sus productos o materias primas. Muchos se convertían en socios después de la cumbre.

–¡Felicidades Grandchester! Excelente proyecto…

–Eres un joven muy talentoso… Tienes muy buena escuela…

–Este proyecto será un éxito rotundo, no habíamos trabajado en "educar" a las familias… todo intento de cuidar el medio ambiente ha quedado inconcluso o sin éxito porque queremos resultados pero no habíamos reparado en los valores familiares, en donde inicia el problema….

–Permíteme felicitarte, muy buen proyecto, diseño y presupuesto… Terrence… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Con gusto–Respondí al anciano empresario que es dueño de una mercantil internacional, era un hombre muy directo al hablar.

–Quiero ser el primero, después de tu padre, en apoyar tu iniciativa…

–Le agradezco su ofrecimiento. Si logramos poner esto en marcha será un cambio radical para nuestra sociedad… pero, pensé que me quería cuestionar sobre algo. –El anciano se rió, yo me sentía muy satisfecho con mi trabajo y los resultados que estaba generando. No era el primero en hacerme ese ofrecimiento pero no quise decepcionarlo…

–Eres un joven con una gran mentalidad y capacidad. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué escogiste ese nombre y slogan para el proyecto?. En verdad es muy original. Mentes originales son las que me han impresionado y las que me gusta apoyar.

–"Ángel: Cuidando lo que es importante". El slogan: "La contaminación del medio ambiente un día inició en una casa". – Repetí con un suspiro el nombre del proyecto y respondí mirando al hombre que había acaparado completamente mi atención. –Lo escogí por mi novia. Ella es quien me inspiró para desarrollarlo.

–Entonces es a ella a quien debo admirar. ¿Podemos sentarnos? Estas rodillas ya no sostienen a este cansado cuerpo que un día fue como el tuyo –Sonrió

–Claro. Por acá.

–Candy, mi novia, era la hija de William Ardley–Todos conocían a William y lo apreciaban.

–Entiendo, se ha corrido la noticia que la chica … Lo siento tanto hijo –Puso una mano sobre las mías que sostenían un vaso con café.

–Yo también. Todos los días lamento ese día… ¿Puedo sincerarme con usted?

–Por supuesto… a este viejo ya nadie lo toma en cuenta… mis hijos han comenzado a representarme en la cumbre y en tu caso eres muy joven para que puedas participar en todo lo que viene a continuación… así que tenemos tiempo para charlar.

–Gracias… En realidad yo siento que ella no se fue… es decir…

Me interrumpió antes que yo culminara mi comentario –¿Qué te hace creer que ella está viva? –¡Dios! este hombre es sabio, no se atreve a decir lo que yo tampoco quiero mencionar… que Candy está muerta.

–Me lo dice el corazón –Sonreí apenado porque pensé que soné cursi o ridículo… pero los empresarios también tenemos sentimientos.

–Nunca te avergüences de lo que sientes… hijo, he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida y si algo sé es que cuando el corazón habla es porque tiene la razón. Mira a tu alrededor…todos estos hombres hoy están en esta Cumbre Internacional porque su corazón los ha traído hasta aquí… Sí hijo. Ellos un día escucharon a su corazón para hacer sus sueños realidad. Terrence, si tu corazón te está diciendo algo, escúchalo, el corazón no se equivoca.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eran las palabras más sabias, era lo que yo quería escuchar… –¿Y cómo puedo seguir a mi corazón? Dígame ¿Cómo puedo descifrar lo que me grita en todo momento?

Rió tiernamente –Terrence, es tú corazón no el mío, solamente un consejo: no permitas que el ruido de la costumbre y los consejos de la incredulidad callen a tu corazón. Ahora me voy, fue un placer hablar contigo y espero la invitación a tu boda, créeme iré y miraré con mis gastados ojos lo que siempre he creído: "El corazón cuando habla no se equivoca". Tienes la dicha de saber escucharlo… por eso serás exitoso… –Mi miró y se marchó hacia las conferencias.

Al terminar la cumbre, después de la segunda semana conocí en persona al tercer hermano de Candy. Tomm me abrazó y me dio su pésame, yo hice lo mismo. Habíamos perdido a la misma chica.

–Terry, ¿Tienes tiempo para platicar?

–Sí, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

–Sí, a mi casa. Está mamá y quiero que ella esté presente.

Me despedí de papá y Mark se encargó del auto que había rentado para movilizarme. Llegamos a la casa de Tomm , pasamos a la sala de estar. Yo me imaginaba que él tenía muchas dudas en cuanto al accidente de Candy. Yo también y para muchas preguntas no tendría una respuesta.

El servicio nos llevó té y Elizabeth bajó.

–Terry, hijo que gusto mirarte. Albert está con William y me ha comentado que tu proyecto fue un éxito, que se implementará en varias naciones. ¡Felicidades! –Me estrechó en sus brazos.

–Gracias Elizabeth. Estuve muy nervioso, pero gracias al cielo, ya pasó el momento –Sonreí.

–Bien, lamento importunarlos pero no puedo creer lo de mi hermana y quiero respuestas… –Tomm dijo las cosas tan bruscamente que Elizabeth agachó la mirada y lloró.

–Tomm, ninguno de los dos somos responsables de lo ocurrido y al igual que tú estamos llenos de interrogantes –Lo abordé de la misma manera.

–Lamento mi brusquedad, pero me siento tan impotente…

–Te entiendo, todos estamos igual… fue un accidente… y duele…pero podemos platicar al respecto, ¿Estás en condición para ello, Elizabeth? –La plática se llevó entre tantas incógnitas y Tomm hizo una pregunta que nos tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Cómo sabías que era Candy y no otra chica? Es decir, ¿Cómo la reconociste?

–Tomm, solo habían tres desaparecidas, solo una de las tres la encontraron con vida. Me avisaron casi al amanecer que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una chica que respondía a las características de tu hermana. No fueron los agentes sino la gente que Richard y William habían contratado. A Candy la habían encontrado casi hasta el borde inferior del barranco. Ingresé al forense y me permitieron mirarla. No tenía muchos golpes, sí muchos rasguños y hematomas. Tenía el pelo enmarañado. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que se me hiciera imposible reconocer a mi propia hija. Portaba el uniforme deportivo del equipo. La médico forense me extendió sus pertenencias en una bolsa transparente. Estaba su cartera y su credencial de la universidad, efectivo y sus tarjetas de crédito. Pasé mi mano sobre el cuerpo inerte de mi hija y me eché a llorar sobre ella, limpié su rostro y le acomodé la solapa del cuello de la camiseta, como cuando era pequeña y no se sabía vestir correctamente. Vi la cadenita que colgaba en su cuello y tiré de ella, decía "Terry" … –Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar y sus palabras eran entrecortadas por el llanto.

–Terry… ¿Tú la viste?

–No. El féretro estaba cerrado.

–Me niego a creer que ella esté muerta. Sé que no lo está… Maldita sea… no puedo viajar a América para llorar ante la tumba de mi hermana… pero algo en el pecho me dice que ella está viva.

–Lo mismo siento –Hice caso al anciano empresario que me dijo que no sintiera vergüenza de mis sentimientos.

–¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? Búscala, Terry si ella está viva debe estar en algún lugar…

–Eso es imposible –Remarcó Elizabeth –Todos amábamos a Candy y nuestro deseo es que ella regrese pero a donde fue no hay retorno.

–¿Por qué papá no dejó el féretro abierto? Estaba vacío seguramente.

–¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de tu padre y de mí?

–Entiéndeme estoy dolido, madre.

–Tu hermana está muerta, y duele, yo misma la enterré, primero con mis lágrimas y luego con tierra. –Esto se estaba saliendo de control –Abracé a Elizabeth e intenté poner paz.

–Tomm, el féretro no estaba vacío… te lo puedo asegurar… No permitimos que la agencia funeraria se hiciera cargo de trasportarla del velatorio al jardín, Albert, mi hermano Mark, William y yo montamos la guardia transportándolo en nuestros hombros…

Como era de esperarse Elizabeth abandonó la sala y nos quedamos Tomm y yo solos… –Viajaré esta noche rumbo a Nueva York y buscaré a tu hermana. –Era la segunda vez que alguien me decía que lo hiciera, si yo no estaba haciendo caso al llamado de mi corazón que me lo susurraba cariñosamente, éste se estaba encargando de gritármelo.

–Gracias Terry, en verdad gracias. Yo tengo que atender la sucursal de mi padre en este lugar y no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad, pero te agradezco que tú puedas hacerlo…

Me reuní con mi familia y les dije que tenía que volver a casa. Papá no se opuso ya que yo había cumplido el propósito por el cual había venido. Llegué casi a las 12 a.m. por la diferencia de horario. Me dirigía mi casa y suspiré. Otra vez no sabía por dónde iniciar a buscarla.

A media semana recibí una llamada de Archie quien se sorprendió que estaba de vuelta en Nueva York. Me invitó a pasar la tarde del viernes con ellos en el festejo de su Abuela Elroy. Acepté… quería saber si podía contar con mis amigos en lo que sería mi casi misión imposible.

Llegué a la mansión de Elroy Brown y me dirigí al jardín. Todo era muy extravagante así como era ella. Nos unimos en una mesa de jardín lo más alejado posible.

–No puedo creer que no hayas durado mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, creo que no pudiste exponer bien lo de tu tema y has salido huyendo alejándote de los tomatazos –Patty se estaba encargando de gastarme bromas por mi pronto regreso.

–No, tuvo pánico escénico –Secundó Annie.

Estábamos en ello cuando Anthonie llegó con su novia. Debo reconocer que es muy bonita, aunque traía las gafas puestas se veía muy bonita y algo en ella me recordaba a mi nena.

Después de un momento muy embarazoso entre el padre de Anthonie, Anthonie mismo y Elroy, Gretchen se quitó las gafas. Me quedé sin habla y al igual que yo estaban mis amigos. No podía dejar de mirarla, era el mismo rostro que mi ángel… tenía la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa y la forma en cómo se enfrentó a los Brown era la misma en la que Candy enfrentaba los problemas… ella jamás se exaltaba… nunca gritaba… nunca bajaba la mirada… No era posible, ella era muy similar a Candy, no creo que dos personas tengan el mismo temperamento. Tenía el pelo diferente, lacio y oscuro, pero toda ella era igual a Candy. La misma estatura, el talle, los labios, los ojos…

Por motivos personales, en realidad no me quería quedar con la duda… yo había regresado para encontrarla y si el destino me la estaba poniendo enfrente…, me acerqué a ella y la saqué de aquél lugar en donde la dueña de esa mansión la había ofendido. No lo permitiría, se tratara de Candy o no, no merecía ser tratada como Elroy lo hizo con ella. Me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta que Anthonie se desocupara.

Conduje con mil preguntas en mi cabeza y el corazón que latía fuerte agolpándose entre mis costillas, me gritaba que era ella. Que Gretchen es mi ángel. Me mantuve callado, no sabía que decir… quería preguntarle directamente, quería decirle que la sigo amando y que todas las noches lloro por ella… quería tenerla entre mis brazos…

Decidí aparcar, ella iba cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Enfrenté mis demonios y le me dirigí por su "nombre"

–Gretchen ¿Verdad?

–Sí –Apenas susurró

Después Candy salió a la plática y hubo un momento en el que ella y yo nos miramos. Yo había extendido mi mano y le retiré el cabello de la frente, quería mirar, que mi corazón observara bien… mis ojos decían que era ella… mi corazón tenía que confirmarlo…

Mi corazón confirmó con las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas. El corazón no miente, latía tan fuerte que hacía que mis pulmones no reaccionaran, no podía respirar. Ella no dijo nada y limpió mi rostro. Después ella rompió todo el encanto desviando su mirada y poniéndola en una barra energética que estaba en el portavasos.

La invité a comer… y platicamos mientras conducía.

–¿Vinieron desde Ithaca para el festejo de Elroy?

–No, estábamos en Coney Island –Miré bruscamente hacia ella. Ella era mi chica y no permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, encendí en celos… pero tenía que calmarme… no entendía por qué ella no me reconocía… era ¿Gretchen? Estaba muy confundido.

–Anthonie y tú…

–¡Oh, no! – No sé por qué rió, tal vez nervios–No, entre Anthonie y yo no ha pasado nada… bueno… me refiero a … entre nosotros… no.

Ahora yo reí –No, no fue mi intensión apenarte –Aproveché para cambiar el tema ya que estaba seguro que entre ellos no había pasado nada. Candy se había enamorado de Coney y hubo un restaurant en especial que a ella le gustó… – ¿Has comido en Gargiulo's? Es muy acogedor y esté en Coney.

–Emmm… no. Solamente hemos comido en el hotel y algunos otros lados, pero en ese no.

–Bien, vamos para allá.

Llegamos y la tristeza se había disipado de mí ser. Mi corazón me decía que ella era mi ángel. Tendría que estar seguro de lo que Anthonie me había dicho el día que hablamos por teléfono, que no intentara buscar a Candy en otras personas, eso no sucedería… pero no quería equivocarme.

Pedimos a la carta y mientras nos servían comenzamos a platicar de nuevo… Ahora ella estaba más tranquila y relajada. No me sorprendió lo que ordenó… lo había hecho tres veces anteriormente.

–Te agradezco que me ayudaras a salir de la casa de la abuela de Anthonie.

–La verdad tampoco quería estar allí, así que aproveché.

–Eso dolió ¿No lo hiciste por mí? –Reímos

–Sí, lo hice por ti, no permitiré nunca que nadie te ofenda. –Comencé a tratarla como mi novia… algo había pasado y lo descubriría… y también quería saber cómo ella iba a reaccionar con mis palabras…

–Terrence… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

–Sí, claro nena, incluso puedes confiar en mí.

–Emm… tu voz me es muy familiar, no sé de dónde ni de cuando, pero me es muy familiar. No logro identificar tu rostro… pero tu voz sí… y… quiero… no, nada olvídalo…

–Lo que sea –No me importó sonar desesperado – lo que sea lo haré –Ella sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

–También la voz de tus amigos, de todos ellos. Este lugar… la calle en donde está la casa de Elroy…

–¿Calle 8B?, sí es muy popular en la ciudad de Nueva York, es una de las zonas residenciales… –Se le hacía conocida porque ella vivía allí… ¿qué pasó contigo ángel? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?

–¿Te importa si caminamos por el muelle?

–No, vamos –Contuve todos mis deseos por tomarla de la mano, de abrazarla… tenía que ser cauteloso no quería asustarla… notaba que se sentía sola y por eso se abría conmigo.

Caminamos y le compré un algodón de azúcar, al igual que Candy lo pidió de tres colores… era ella… cada detalle… cada movimiento… era ella. –¿Llevas mucho con Anthonie?

–¡Eh! no sé

–¿Cómo? es tu novio y no sabes cuánto llevas con él… eso es … raro

–Sí, lo sé. No quise parecer indiferente pero en realidad no recuerdo… tuve un accidente antes de lo que pasó con tu chica y no puedo recordar nada… Mi mamá y mi tía me han dicho que él es mi novio y muchas fotos en mi computador lo atestiguan… –Gretchen tenía ¿Amnesia?

–No te preocupes, está bien…

–No, no está bien… siento que todo lo que me han dicho es una mentira –rompió en llanto, quise abrazarla y me resistí… no sabía qué hacer–Todos los recuerdos que tengo en mi memoria de pronto se agolpan en mi mente y duele tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Siento que no pertenezco a Ithaca, siento que Anthonie no es mi novio aunque todo indique lo contrario… estoy muy desesperada y no sé qué hacer… –Se arrojó en mis brazos.

–Está bien nena, es comprensible porque tienes amnesia. –La envolví entre mis brazos y la apreté muy fuerte.

Ella se apretó más y me dijo –No, no está bien, recién me entero que mamá tuvo dos hijas y que dio a una a esa mujer muy rica que conoció en el hospital cuando su hija murió en el cunero, esa mujer nunca se enteró el intercambio –Lloraba, hablaba muy rápido y no comprendía lo que intentaba decir– Escucho una voz… tu voz… escucho que me llamas…

–Ángel –Ella estaba entre mis brazos y lloraba pero cuando le dije Ángel su respiración se contuvo y levantó su mirada buscando la mía, yo le sonreí–Ángel.

–Terrence… ¿podrías repetirlo? –Deshizo el abrazo…

–Ángel, eres mi ángel, eres mi vida entera, he llorado tanto por ti vida mía. Y ahora que te he encontrado no te dejaré ir.

–Tú eres el dueño de la voz que escucho en mi interior. –Sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas –Pero no te recuerdo…–Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y calló de rodillas –No logro recordarte – Me incliné a su altura y la sostuve en mis brazos.

–¿Eres Gretchen? ¿en verdad eres ella?

–No, las fotos que he visto en mi computador hay dos detalles que no coinciden. Mi talla, ahí yo… ella … Dios mío me duele la cabeza… siento que me va a estallar…es más llenita, es decir, una o dos tallas –Su voz era rápida entrecortada como si viera las fotos en ese momento–mamá e Hildemari dicen que es porque casi no ingiero alimentos que he bajado de peso. Y la otra diferencia es que hay una foto en donde salgo con nadador y hay una pequeña mancha lunar que no tengo… luego la revelación de mamá… –Sujetaba su cabeza y yo la atraje hacia mí, me senté en el muelle y ella se recostó en mi pecho. No paraba de llorar. –Tú eres quien me llama … dímelo otra vez por favor…

–Ángel… –Lloré con ella, mi corazón no me engañaba, la había encontrado.

–Terrence, no puedo recordar mi pasado…

–Ángel, yo soy tu pasado, yo te ayudaré a que regreses a mí. Juré ir a las estrellas por ti y recuperarte. Y tú Candy eres mi futuro. Lucharemos por estar juntos. Y puedes llamarme Terry, siempre fui Terry para ti.

Tengo qué descubrir lo que ha pasado y cómo quitársela de las manos a Anthonie. Pero mi nena ha regresado y estoy feliz con ello.

–Terry

–Sí, ángel –Seguíamos con las lágrimas en los rostros.

–Este no es el color de mi pelo y tampoco soy lacia.

–Lo sé, Ángel, eres rubia y con risos –Eso no hizo reír.

* * *

**BUENAS TARDES CHICAS...**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	17. PRIMEROS RECUERDOS

**PRIMEROS RECUERDOS**

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el muelle recargando mi cabeza dolorida en el pecho de Terrence, nada de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida tenía sentido.

Me había despertado de un letargo gracias a una hermosa voz que susurraba en mi interior "Angel", desconocía por completo el lugar en el que estaba pero tampoco podía recordar a dónde pertenecía. Veía personas en mis recuerdos pero no identificaba sus rostros e intentar recordar sus nombres destellaban millones de terminales nerviosas en mi cerebro que hacían que sintiera mi cabeza estallar. Tenía dos familiares y un novio a los que no recordaba ni por nombre ni por aspecto, y los tres eran maravillosos conmigo… raras veces.

Mi madre, Christel: era completamente abnegada, en este tiempo ha procurado solamente mi bien. Con toda sinceridad puedo decir que me sorprendió que me diera permiso de viajar por casi un mes con mi novio; yo no sé hasta dónde había llegado con Anthonie en nuestra relación. Hildemari, mi tía, ella es más dominante, es la única que se ha atrevido a retarme por "faltarle al respeto a mi madre". Los primeros días en los cuales me "acostumbraba" a no tener algún tipo de recuerdos grité llena de frustración, en realidad quería ayuda, mi madre se soltó a llorar pidiéndome perdón por encontrarme en esa situación, Hildemari haciendo todo lo contrario me tomó del brazo y me sacudió usando su tono alto y severo diciéndome que yo le debo a Christel más que a cualquier otra persona. Mi noviazgo con Anthonie es un tanto raro, entiendo que su familia no me acepta por ser una persona ilegal en este país. Al principio él era muy cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo. Creo que la presión que ejercen su padre y su abuela ha logrado que yo no sea lo más valioso para luchar. Me decepcionó que me dijera que su futuro consistía más en radicar en Ithaca que yo en su vida.

Después de la humillación en la casa de su abuela, Terrence se acercó a mí y caballerosamente me sacó de ese lugar… escoltándome. Lo disfruté. Había algo en él que no era común en nadie más. No me refiero a lo apuesto que es sino a que su mirada reflejaba la sinceridad de su alma y su voz… ¡Dios mío su voz! Él era la hermosa voz que me llamaba "ángel".

Después de una catarsis y de revelarle el secreto de mi madre, que él supiera que yo había hecho un cambio en exterior sin decírselo, que se pusiera contento de encontrarme… yo seguía confundida. Sigo confundida.

Cuando estábamos en su auto yo estaba completamente segura que no quería convertirme en su consuelo por su novia y que él no fuera mi paño de lágrimas por la situación de abandono de Anthonie cuando más lo necesitaba.

Lloró conmigo, me dijo que él era mi pasado, ese pasado que no puedo recordar, que veo a distancia, pero estar entre sus brazos me hizo sentir segura, me hizo sentir que es en ese duro y bien formado pecho a donde pertenezco. Me dijo lo más hermoso que yo he escuchado en todos estos meses: "Yo soy su futuro"

Seguíamos abrazados en el muelle de Coney cuando Anthonie llamó. Sentí su respiración que cambió de tranquila a entrecortada y todo su ser se tensó. En realidad no sé lo que él esté pensando hacer ni cómo me pueda ayudar.

–¡Anthonie! – Respondió secamente –Sí, estamos en Coney en el muelle. Necesitamos hablar… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto Anthonie?... Sí yo me hago cargo de ella de ahora en adelante… ¿Quieres que la ponga a la línea y le explicas?... Lo siento amigo pero eres un completo cobarde…

Esperé a que terminara la llamada, estaba completamente serio mirando al frente. Pensé que se había enojado. Realmente estaba muy confundida, Terry era muy familiar y a la vez un desconocido pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. –¿Pasa algo malo? – Su brazo ejerció más presión de mí hacia él, dejó su móvil en el muelle y me envolvió con sus dos brazos.

–Anthonie ha hablado al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando y ha solicitado que le envíen a su casa sus pertenencias… yo te llevaré a que vayas por las tuyas… Ángel… ¿quieres regresar?

Su pregunta no era muy clara, o las constantes jaquecas habían hecho estragos en mí que no podía comprender una pregunta sencilla y tampoco una explicación. Simplemente Anthonie me había abandonado y yo no sabía a lo que Terry se refería–¿Volver a Ithaca a estas horas?

Terry solamente sonrió sin soltar el abrazo, me besó mi coronilla y dijo – No cariño, ¿quieres comenzar el viaje al pasado? ¿Ángel, quieres dar una mirada al pasado?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Iremos al pasado, paso a paso hasta que me recuerdes. Hasta que recuerdes todo.

–¿Quieres saber la verdad?

–Sí

–Me da temor. No sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar. Por una parte tengo una madre, una tía y una relación que terminar, por el otro lado te tengo a ti, que al parecer eres mi novio y tú conoces a mi familia. No sé cómo pudo pasar esto. Tengo miedo a descubrir más allá de mi pasado y lastimar a quienes son inocentes. – Me aferré a él.

–Ángel, mi vida, te prometo estar contigo en todo esto, yo sé a quién puedo recurrir y sé que me ayudará. No tengas miedo bebé –Su mano se desliaba sobre mi espalda en una suave caricia. Sentía que había un sentimiento por él pero en verdad tenía miedo de no ser en realidad la chica que él me afirmaba ser. ¿Qué pasará si en realidad soy Gretchen y no Candy? Si logro recuperar la memoria ¿y él no es parte de mi vida, sino Anthonie? El médico me había dicho que mi memoria me podía hacer creer cosas que no eran realidad en busca de mi identidad… pero también había varios recuerdos que coincidían con Terry. ¿Cómo sabía él que la voz en mi corazón me llamaba Ángel?

–Está bien, Terry. Confío en ti –Nos levantamos y me llevó hasta el hotel por mis cosas y después nos fuimos a su casa. Estaba vacía, su familia estaba en Inglaterra y la mayoría de los empleados estaban también de vacaciones, solamente había un chofer, una cocinera y el mayordomo. Cuando me vieron se quedaron atónitos y Terry solamente les sonrió.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, vi millones de luces blancas y amarillas. Cerré los ojos por un instante y él me levantó entre sus brazos, subimos las escalinatas y entramos a su habitación. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados y el aroma llenó cada rincón de mis pulmones. Yo recordé ese aroma. Recordé la primera vez que había estado ahí. Una mañana cuando él me presentó a su familia. Recordaba el evento y las voces a lo lejos… pero seguía sin ver sus rostros. Terry no se había equivocado. En verdad yo soy Candy.

–¿Estás bien, Ángel? –Me recostó en su cama. En su mesita de noche había una foto mía, sonriente. Había una tira de fotos, de las que te tomas en las cabinas, de nosotros, ahí lucía más como yo. Delgada y con el pelo en risos, a mí me gustaban mis rizos dorados, pero Hildemari decía que no, así que ella me lo alaciaba.

–Ahora sí comienzo a estar bien. –Le sonreí.

–Dame un segundo nena– Tomó el teléfono y se sentó junto a mí. –Llamaré a mi padre, él sabrá que hacer… –Anthonie jamás me había hecho partícipe de sus llamadas, siempre se alejaba o las hacía en otro lugar o en otro momento.

–Papá… si bien… ¿Puedes conectarte en tu computador en una video conferencia? –Terminó y abrió su portátil y se conectó con su padre.

–_Dime hijo, qué es tan importante_

–Papá, quiero que te aísles por completo, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y confidencial. Serás el primero en saberlo y quiero tu ayuda y tu consejo.

_–¿Te has metido en algún problema?_

–No, en realidad no… no te puedo decir hasta que me digas que nadie más nos está escuchando.

_–Bien, dame un minuto voy al despacho… Aquí estoy Terrence, que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme…_

–Papá, he encontrado a Candy. Es ella, no recuerda muchas cosas y vive con una familia que radica a casi dos kilómetros de donde fue el accidente… sé que es mi nena… estoy completamente seguro de ello.

_–¿Está contigo?_ –Su padre parecía preocupado

–Sí, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

_–Sí, ponla frente a la pantalla para que pueda verla._

– Hola, Buenas noches, –Estaba nerviosa, vi sus ojos hacerse chicos como estudiando mi apariencia –Oh, no es mi pelo natural, me lo he pintado y alaciado. En verdad –El papá de Terrence solamente rió.

_–Hola Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

–Rara, tengo mucho miedo, y no sé qué pueda pasar. Tengo leves recuerdos de acontecimientos en compañía de Terry y más uno en el que recuerdo que me llama Ángel. Terry no sabía que esa palabra venía a mi mente…. No sé cómo explicarme… –Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y Terry me abrazó.

–Está bien, ángel, no te preocupes. –Intenté retirarme pero él no me lo permitió. Era muy diferente a Anthonie, no me ocultaba las cosas.

–Hay algo más papá que creo que es importante que sepas… –Terry le contó todo lo relacionado a la historia de Christel y sus dos hijas. El nombre de la señora Elizabeth y su hija muerta y la que mamá le dio sin que ella lo supiera. Mi identidad como Gretchen y mi "relación" con Anthonie.

–_Terry, es muy grave esto que me estás diciendo. Hablaré con William y mantendré al margen a Elizabeth. Le pediré que viaje conmigo mañana, inventaré cualquier excusa y nos reuniremos con ustedes. ¿Quién más sabe que Candy está contigo?_

–Anthonie. Ella había venido con él a Coney y a la fiesta de Elroy Brown. ¿Por qué?

_–Quiero que Candy se quede en la casa hasta que lleguemos y aclaremos toda esta situación. Terry, te amo hijo, y si no es lo que tú esperas o lo que tú deseas, por favor, quiero que estés preparado. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, hijo. ¿Comprendes?_

–Papá, gracias por preocuparte. Estoy más que seguro que ella es Ángel. –Tomó mi mano y besó el dorso.

_–Estaré igual de feliz que tú que sea Candy. Hay mucho que investigar. Haré un par de llamadas y te mantendré informado. Te amo hijo. Infórmale a Anthonie que Candy se quedará contigo, para evitar malos entendidos entre ellos._

–No es necesario. Anthonie viajó a Escocia hoy por la tarde. Me encargó a "Gretchen"

_–Esto es muy complicado. Haré lo posible por viajar esta misma noche y estar a primera hora mañana en América._

Cerró su portátil y yo me sentí herida, Anthonie se había ido a Escocia y no tuvo valor de avisarme. ¿Qué habría hecho si Terry no hubiera estado conmigo? –Gracias.

–No Ángel, gracias a ti por regresar a mi lado. –Hizo lo que yo estaba anhelando desde que estaba con él en su carro. Me tomó y me besó, subí mis manos a su cuello y me dejé llevar por el momento. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa color azul que resaltaba su mirada y al llegar al botón a la altura de su pecho, dos cadenas enredadas una a la otra con dos placas colgando. Esa era la plaquita que yo creía tener cuando me hicieron la resonancia. Pasé mis dedos y murmuré –¡Sally!. Sally me dio ésta a mí– tomé entre mis dedos la que decía "Terry"

El las desenredó y se quitó la que me pertenecía. –Date vuelta Ángel –acomodó mi pelo de lado y me la puso. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y sus manos bajaron a la altura de mis senos. Me sentía confundida. Yo recordaba ahora nombres pero no rostros. Me aterré y me separé de él, respirando agitadamente –perdóname Ángel, no quería asustarte.

-¿Quién es Sally?

–Es mi hermana menor.

–¿por qué tenías tú esto? –levanté la plaquita de oro

–Me la entregó tu padre el día que creímos sepultarte. –No me daba más explicaciones solamente se limitaba a acertar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

–¿Mi padre?

–Sí, vendrá mañana con el mío, los dos están en Inglaterra y también está tu madre, ella es Elizabeth a quien mantendrán al margen hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando. –Él no se acercaba a mí. Estaba de pie con la camisa sin terminar de desabrochar.

–Quiero irme a mi casa.

–si quieres ir a Ithaca, te llevaré. Pero si te marchas ahora no sabrás la verdad –Se veía dolido y triste.

–Llévame. Sólo llévame, que no puedo con todo esto.

–Está bien. Vamos–Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Estaba inexpresivo.

–Terry, tengo miedo –Yo permanecía en mi lugar. Él se dio vuelta y abrió sus brazos, corrí y me refugié en ellos.

Respiró profundo y me dijo –Haré esto si tú estás dispuesta a hacerlo. He sufrido mucho por ti y he sentido enloquecer, he estado muerto en vida. Pero si tú no quieres volver yo no puedo hacer más.

–Quiero hacerlo, quiero regresar, quiero estar contigo, quiero recuperar el tiempo, no te quiero ver sufrir ni que estés triste más por mí –Me aferré a él.

Levantó mi rostro para mirarlo y me besó, sus brazos sostenían mi cuerpo, yo di algunos pasos hacia atrás y choqué contra la cama. Él descendió y me besó el cuello, el borde de mis senos, su mano se entrelazó con mis cabellos mientras sostenía mi nuca y con la otra desabrochó el halter, yo terminé de desabrochar los botones de su camisa y de los puños. Recordé mi primera vez con él en esa misma recámara y por primera vez vi su rostro en mis recuerdos. Estaba tan sonriente. Tan feliz. Ahora tenía una mezcla del pasado con el presente. Cerraba mis ojos y miraba el pasado y los abría y venía a mi mente mi madre, tía y Anthonie. ¿Cómo iba a poder con todo esto?

–Terrence Grandchester, eres importante para mí –Detuvo por completo sus caricias.

–¿Candy?

–Sí, Candice White Ardley –Lo había recordado. Lloraba mientras le decía mi nombre. Sus caricias me habían traído al presente, me había arrebatado de la muerte y del olvido, aunque no recordaba la totalidad de las cosas y tenía la mezcla de mis últimos acontecimientos, a él lo recordaba. Sonreí, le abracé como Candy, como su Ángel…

–Has vuelto, mi Ángel, has vuelto.

–Aún me falta por recordar muchas cosas, pero al más importante ya lo hice. Eres tú vida mía. –Lo besé y terminé de quitar su camisa, desabroché su pantalón y él tomó el control de todo el momento.

–Ángel, muero por hacerte el amor, por tenerte entre mis brazos, pero entenderé si no te sientes lista. Estoy agradecido porque has vuelto que puedo estar solamente abrazándote.

Lo recordaba a él y algunos de nuestros momentos comenzaban a venir a mi memoria. –Hay algo muy especial en mi brazo que nos permite estar juntos y hay algo muy especial en mi corazón que quiere estar contigo. Te amo, te amo Terry.

–Y yo a ti ángel, te amo con todo mi corazón –nuestros cuerpos temblaban como la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos, en donde el amor y los nervios se hacían uno.

Me sacó el vestido y la ropa interior. Se desnudó por completo y comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me recostó con mucho cuidado y se posicionó para entrar en mí. Su cuerpo tenía la temperatura más ardiente que antes. Abrí las piernas invitándolo a entrar. Quería que me hiciera el amor, sentirlo dentro de mí. Me siguió besando, me abrazaba y me veía, su mirada azul en mi rostro –Candy te amo. –Al decirlo se introdujo dentro de mí, un gemido de placer salió de nuestras gargantas. Se quedó quieto, con la cabeza inclinada sobre mí. Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y puse mis manos en su pecho, él se sostuvo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y yo le besé el cuello, y comencé a moverme lentamente–Nena si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr muy pronto dentro de ti –Estaba sonriendo –No te muevas. –Maliciosamente le seguí besando y moviéndome, yo también quería… sentía explotar con tan solo sentirlo dentro. –Ahora sí Ángel mío ven conmigo –Metió su mano debajo de mi cintura y elevó mi pelvis y se introdujo más –Enloquecí de placer. Se movió a un ritmo acelerado que al sentir su éxtasis correr cálido dentro de mí me hizo explotar después de él. Siguió moviéndose. Estaba duro. En ningún momento se puso flácido, sino que volvimos a hacer el amor, esta vez tranquilos, apasionados. Me besó, pasó sus manos sobre mí. –Quiero tocarte y saber que esto no es un sueño. He tenido tantas pesadillas desde aquel día. Te amo Ángel. Te amo.

Después de hacer el amor dos veces. Me metí a su ducha y él me siguió. Bajo el chorro del agua templada nos besamos apasionadamente, puse mis manos sobre la fría pared y Terry levantó un poco mis caderas, él estaba detrás de mí y nuevamente me penetró, tanto él como yo queríamos hacerlo y seguir haciéndolo. Terminamos y nos enjuagamos. Me envolvió en su bata de baño y me llevó en sus brazos a la cama y comenzó a besarme. Me besó lentamente hasta llegar a mi intimidad. ¡Qué placer me daba recordar y disfrutar sus caricias! Recordé cuando viajamos a Coney Island en primavera y me bañó con chocolate derretido.

–¿No me pondrás chocolate?

–No cabe duda nena, has vuelto. –Sonreía, el amor de mi vida sonreía.

Pude haber perdido la memoria pero no olvidé como hacer el amor. Agradezco al cielo que solamente sea con Terrence Grandchester y que nunca pasó nada con Anthonie Brown.

–Acuéstate bebé…–Le dije– es mi turno de darte placer. –Amo cuando me mira, sonríe de lado y levanta su ceja.

* * *

**YO TAMPOCO OLVIDARÍA ¿y USTEDES?**

**LINDA NOCHE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	18. LA VERDAD

**LA VERDAD**

Anthonie me llamó al móvil mientras nos encontrábamos en Coney. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, aunque también comprendía que se sentía presionado al ser el único heredero de los Brown y su responsabilidad era mayor a la de sus primos Stear y Archie, ellos tenían un padre menos estricto que no permitía que la señora Elroy Brown pusiera en ellos cualquier carga familiar.

Me dijo que se iba a Escocia y me pidió el favor de cuidar a "su novia" que en realidad era mi novia. La tenía entre mis brazos y moría por besarla… Terminé haciéndola mía nuevamente. Mi nena había regresado, había recordado el nombre de mi hermana menor y el obsequio que ella le había dado.

La tomé lentamente, quería fundirla a mi piel ardiente. No podía parar de estar en ella. Terminaba y quería más. Solamente quería ser uno con ella. Me sentía completo, feliz, lleno de vida nuevamente.

Al principio había planeado que ella durmiera en mi habitación y yo ocuparía una para visitas o la de Mark. No pude sepárame de ella, dormimos juntos, abrazados… bueno no dormimos, pero si nos abrazamos mucho, nos besamos mucho e hicimos el amor varias veces más.

En la mañana estaba muy agotado físicamente y no quería levantarme; como a las cinco de la mañana mis ojos se cerraban y fue en ese momento cuando recibí la llamada de papá que me avisaba que llegaban a casa a las ocho de la mañana, venía en compañía de William. Iba a ser un día difícil.

Programé mi móvil para que nos levantara a las siete, intentaríamos dormir al menos dos horas.

Sentí que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la alarma sonó, me levanté perezosamente y me duché. Le avisé a Candy que se levantara y que yo le esperaba abajo en el comedor.

Recibí a mi padre y a William, papá me pidió que le explicara lo que sabía a William. Al terminar mi versión de los hechos, Will tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Mi nena bajó apenada e insegura pero radiante, no se le notaba la noche activa que pasamos juntos. –Buen día a todos –Saludó sonriente.

Will se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia ella. La miró y ella respiró profundo.

–Es tu padre ángel– le dije.

–Lo sé bebé, he podido recordar muchas cosas que se han unido con el presente que he tenido desde el día del accidente.

Pensé que a ella le daría gusto ver a William y correría hacia él, debo confesar que me sorprendió que estuviera inexpresiva aunque se veía muy nerviosa. –Ven nena –la llamé mientras yo caminaba hacia ella.

–Papá –Le dijo a Will. –papá –sus lágrimas salían sin control y comenzó a temblar.

Richard detuvo mi paso hacia ella, era un tiempo para ellos y yo me sentía impotente al verla llorar, ya había sufrido mucho al perder la memoria e intentar recobrar su pasado. William la abrazó y lloró con ella. No hubo palabras… al menos no en ese momento.

Me moría hambre pero no era momento para comer, nadie lo hizo. Papá pidió que pasáramos a su estudio.

–Hola Candy –La abrazó, ella estaba muy emotiva y no dejaba de temblar. –Es bueno saber que estás bien, sufrimos mucho, todos sufrimos por ti. Hay mucho qué hablar. ¿Estás bien para hacerlo?

–Estoy muy confundida de lo que en realidad quiero. He recordado el pasado y también tengo el presente… pero es necesario. –Se dirigió a su padre– Papá ¿Cambiarán las cosas si no soy tu hija?

Vi la expresión de Will y la de Ángel. Estaban llenas de dolor e incertidumbre –No, tú eres mi hija, la pequeña de mis hijos. El alma de mi vida. Se esclarecerá todo pero nada cambiará. –Ella se abrazó a él, era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Tal vez había pasado como diez minutos cuando el timbre la casa sonó. Era Bob, el abogado de papá y agente de investigación privada al que mi padre lo solicitaba cuando era necesario, era de completa confianza. Mi padre le expuso el caso.

–Dime Candice, cómo fue que escuchaste la conversación entre estas dos mujeres…

–Escuché que Anthonie, quien yo creía que era mi novio, le preguntaba a mamá, es decir, a Christel, que había alguien igual a mí, como dos gotas de agua. –comprendí la expresión de Anthonie después del partido de americano y del memorial, había relacionado a Candy con Gretchen. Candy siguió narrando hasta llegar al momento del hospital. –Christel tuvo dos hijas gemelas, recién había quedado viuda y mencionó a una mujer de nombre Elizabeth… – Siguió su narración hasta culminar con la fiesta de Elroy en donde yo la había encontrado.

Bob, escuchaba atento mientras escribía rápidamente en su portátil, cuando Candy dejó de hablar le sonrió –Candice, si llegamos al fondo de todo esto –Levantó su vista para mirarnos– existe la posibilidad que seas deportada a Alemania al igual que Christel e Hildemari. También puede suceder que ellas terminen en la cárcel porque es un delito grave la suplantación de personalidad y el secuestro y tú estuviste en el domicilio involuntariamente. Pero hay algo aún más grave –Bob se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Will –¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar? Porque lo más grave es que ella no tiene identidad.

–Claro que la tiene, ella es mi hija Candice White Ardley

–Will, –Bob le tocó el hombro –Tu hija está muerta, si el relato es verídico en su totalidad, tu hija murió hace 18 años en el cunero del hospital y quien tu creías que era tu hija la enterraste hace unos meses atrás.

–A la que enterramos fue a Gretchen –Intervine

Bob se dirigió hacia mí–¿Entonces, quién es ella? –Bob tenía la gracia para hacerte pensar y entrar en su juego de meditación, pero a veces era muy drástico e inexplicable. –Terry, Candy está muerta, según constata su partida de defunción. Si exhumamos el cuerpo que enterraron meses atrás corresponderá al de Gretchen. Y hace 18 años atrás existe una partida de defunción de una recién nacida. En realidad las tres están muertas. –Dios esto en verdad se estaba complicando más de lo que imaginaba.

–Debe haber una manera en la cual podamos recuperar la identidad de Ángel.

–Claro que la hay –Bob tenía certeza en su voz cuando habló. Miró a Candy y sonriente le dijo –Tendrás que regresar a Ithaca y vivirás allá con tu actual vida. Nada de lo que hagas tiene que alertar a Christel e Hildemari. Eso me dará el tiempo para saber exactamente lo que pasó hace 18 años con la hija de los White. Tendrás que ayudarme, para no alertarlas no podré acercarme de manera directa, para ello tú serás la que me informe de cualquier cosa que creas conveniente.

–Yo quiero que regrese a casa, con su verdadera familia. Bob debe haber otra solución.

–Créeme William que por el momento no, a menos que quieras proceder legalmente, pero aún eso llevará al menos un par de meses.

–No quiero que regrese a Ithaca, pienso igual que Will–No podía imaginar mis días con mi nena lejos y menos sabiendo que Anthonie estaría cerca de ella.

–Entonces procederemos legalmente. Pero Candy corre el riesgo de ser deportada. No tenemos ningún documento por el momento para sacar al menos un amparo en lo que se lleva el juicio.

–No quiero que a Christel e Hildemari les pase algo –Candy sonó preocupada –Si yo soy la hija de la cual Christel se despojó para hacer feliz a una familia no podemos pagarle así… papá debe haber otra solución.

–Lo que hizo al cambiar los cuerpos, dando lugar a que ese sea el caso, se ven inmediatamente las tres agravantes que persigue la ley: premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Y aunque haya sido muy "noble" su acción hace 18 años fue suplantación y eso también es perseguido por la ley. No hay manera para que salga libre de sus acciones…

–Papá por favor, tienes que hacer algo–Nunca había visto a Candy perder el control ante una situación, pero en esta ocasión estaba al borde de la histeria aunque se mantenía bajo control, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños apretados y su mirada era suplicante.

–Hija, Bob tiene razón, él conoce sobre este tema, haremos lo que él nos pida… Candy todos enfrentaremos esto como una familia, no estarás sola. Pero lamentablemente hay consecuencias a la que hay que hacer frente.

–Si las consecuencias son que mi madre y tía salgan perjudicadas con todo esto… me duele… –Su barbilla temblaba al igual que mi pecho, se veía decidida y firme ante lo que iba a pronunciar– Seguiré siendo Gretchen con todo lo que ello implica, tú ya enterraste a tu hija –se giró hacia mí –y tú ya enterraste a tu novia –Sus palabras fueron puñales en mi corazón y tomé una decisión tan drástica como la de ella.

–Te dije que si no querías volver, yo no te obligaría –Estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. Richard puso su mano en mi hombro, apoyándome como siempre y me impulsó hacia ella. –Perdóname Ángel, pero me dolieron tus palabras –Le susurré en su oído

Me abrazó fuerte y me dijo –Te amo bebé, te amo y perdóname. Solo que estoy muy desesperada. Debe haber otra solución…

–La hay Ángel y la encontraremos. –Mis palabras ejercieron el poder de tranquilizarla.

Richard tomó la palabra –Bob. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de adopción o emancipación?

–Richard, es mejor recuperar la identidad de Candy. Existe una forma pero necesito la ayuda de ella. Necesitamos la declaración de Christel y cambiaremos las partidas. Iniciaré el procedimiento legal, nos iremos a juicio pero evitaré al máximo el escándalo. William, tu familia debe estar lista porque es un proceso muy desgastante tanto moral como emocional. Obtendremos un acta de adopción porque la bebé fallecida es tu hija, a menos que solo quieras que cambiemos las partidas de Candy por la de Gretchen…

–Eso es algo que debo consultar con Elizabeth, ella debe conocer toda la verdad y participar en la decisión.

–Bien señorita, usted regresará a su casa en Ithaca y me mantendrá en aviso. No intente sacarles la verdad porque no conocemos como pueden reaccionar y no me malinterprete.

Candy asintió mientras yo seguía abrazándola –Vas a estar bien, será poco tiempo y pronto estarás de regreso en casa con tu familia y conmigo. Ángel por favor, ten cuidado. Cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente. Encontraremos la forma de vernos y hablaremos todos los días. Te compraré un plan para no compartir el mismo con el que te conocen allá. Te amo Ángel, por favor cuídate y mantén a Anthonie lejos de ti. No es mala persona pero no quiero que te toque, abrace u otra cosa. Promételo. –El amor de mi vida solamente decía sí con su cabeza a cada una de mis palabras.

William se acercó y la abrazó fuerte –Hija mía, nunca dudes de nuestro amor hacia ti. Tú eres mi hija y nadie te arrebatará de nuestro lado. Como la familia sólida que hemos sido enfrentaremos esto y veremos que podemos hacer para que Christel e Hildemari no sean perjudicadas en el procedimiento. Princesa ¿Tienes ánimos de hablar con tu madre? –Will miró a mi padre y le pidió un tiempo a solas con su hija y todos salimos del despacho.

Estando afuera Bob se rió y dijo que el caso no era tan complejo como parecía al principio, y podía resolverse en un par de semanas. –Los Grandchester y los White son familias con prestigio y todo se podrá llevar de manera discreta.

–Entonces ¿por qué mortificaste a Candy? –Preguntó papá

–Ella está mortificada pensando en su verdadera familia. Tengo que hablar con Christel y conocer su versión, si ella me firma el documento en el que cede a Candy a la familia White tu novia regresará de inmediato a la casa de William, antes no, es necesario evitar cualquier escándalo. Tendré que solicitar la exhumación del cuerpo y que se haga la partida correspondiente para Gretchen… moralmente es difícil porque ésta mujer se quedará sin ninguna de sus hijas y tal vez quiera retener a Candy a su lado y si ella se niega a la prueba de ADN para saber que es Gretchen la que está sepultada será más difícil. Eso sería el único problema.

–Gracias Bob.

Elizabeth tomó la noticia en compañía de Albert y Tomm. Estaban alegres, felices. Y no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar que Candy no llevara la sangre en sus venas de los White. Elizabeth se ofreció para ayudar a Chirstel en el procedimiento legal de su estancia en nuestro país. Regresaron de inmediato a Nueva York. Yo me ofrecí a llevar a mi nena hasta Ithaca. Pero antes pasamos a Coney, estaríamos algunos días sin vernos y los dos necesitábamos sentirnos plenamente.

Llevamos quince días sin vernos y me vuelvo loco sin ella. Me hace falta. Las cosas han marchado muy bien, todo el proceso legal está saliendo a pedir de boca. Will ha trabajado a la par con Candy y Bob. Hoy por la mañana mi nena me llamó y me dijo que ese día le iba a preguntar directamente a Christel sobre la verdad. Las indicaciones legales ya las tiene Bob, en cuanto se realicen los exámenes de ADN de Gretchen, la partida de Candy se activará como persona viva. Candy está decidida a apoyar a Christel e Hildemari y visitarles frecuentemente. Me pidió ir para infundirle ánimo. Pedí autorización a Bob y me dijo que sí, me sugirió que lo tratáramos en un lugar público para evitar exaltaciones.

Llegué a su casa y vi un carro lujoso aparcado a la entrada… ¡Anthnonie! mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él aquí? Se supone que él estaba en Escocia y Candy no me había dicho que él hubiera regresado. Me apresuré y llamé a la puerta.

Candy corrió y se echó en mis brazos –¡Vámonos de aquí! –Tiró de mi mano en dirección de mi convertible. La detuve, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando la enfrentaríamos juntos…

–Espera ángel. ¿Qué está pasando? –La envolví en mis brazos y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se apretó fuertemente a mí

–Solo vámonos, ya no puedo estar aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí.

–Anthonie ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

–Lo mismo te pregunto Grandchester ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí y con mi novia? –Jaló el delgado brazo de Candy hacia él –Ven conmigo Gretchen

–Suéltala infeliz, déjala en paz.

–Eres un maldito Terrence, te pedí un favor y te querías quedar con mi novia. Te lo advertí, te dije que no buscaras en otras a tu novia y es lo primero que hiciste.

–Te equivocas, Anthonie. –Puse a mi novia atrás mío –Ella no es Gretchen.

–¡Claro que es Gretchen! –Gritó una mujer –Y si sabes lo que te conviene Gretchen debes casarte con Anthonie. Nadie hará por ti lo que él está dispuesto a hacer, mira que venir a proponerte matrimonio y tú lo rechazas inventando no sé qué tanta basura que eres otra persona. Por encima de tu voluntad está la de tu madre y ella ha dado su consentimiento. –Ella debía ser Hildemari

–Yo no quiero. Yo amo a Terry, él es el único hombre en mi vida. Al único que me he entregado por amor, no puedo estar con nadie más–Mi nena les gritó a todos los presentes mientras seguía detrás de mí. No vi el momento en el que Anthonie levantó su mano en contra de mí, pero el golpe lo sentí duro contra mi rostro. Un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de mi boca.

–Maldito infeliz –Empuñé mi mano en contra de él, y él respondió. Nos dimos hasta cansarnos y terminamos revolcados en el suelo. –Ella es mi ángel, maldito bastardo. Ella es mi mujer.

–Pagarás infeliz, pagarás por haberla tocado. Ella es mi novia, es mi Gretchen…

–Tú la abandonaste en Coney –Le regresé el golpe– Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de enfrentarla.

–¡Basta! ¡Paren ya por favor! –Los gritos de mi nena se escuchaban por encima de los nuestros.

–Gretchen métete a la casa–Gritó nuevamente su tía.

–No. Yo me voy con Terry. Me voy con mis verdaderos padres. Al lugar a donde pertenezco. De donde ustedes me arrebataron. –Corrió hacia mí y me jaló de la camiseta, Anthonie aprovechó para patear mi estómago y ponerse de pie.

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras limpiaba mi cara y pasaba sus manos sobre mi cabello alborotado– Solo vámonos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

–¡Espera! –Una mujer igual de rubia y con los mismos ojos que Ángel se paró en el umbral de la puerta–No te vayas sin que sepas la verdad. Después podrás marcharte y no te detendré.

–No te quiero escuchar, te pregunté hoy y me negaste todo. Y me has dado en matrimonio a alguien que no quiero. –Miró en dirección de Anthonie –Lo siento, pero creí que habías comprendido que no podía seguir contigo. Mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Terry, solamente a él. –Su voz era nuevamente tranquila, tal como era ella. –Te rogué, Christel, te supliqué que no le dieras ánimos a Anthonie para seguir con esto del matrimonio, te pregunté mil veces acerca de mí y no me dijiste la verdad.

–Por favor, hija, por favor…

–No me llames así–La tomé de los hombros–Yo no soy nada de ustedes. Tú me regalaste cuando nací, me entregaste a una familia que supo darme amor y una identidad –Besé su coronilla y le susurré

–Está bien ángel mío, no te desgastes, llamaré a Bob y a tu padre para que vengan. Tranquilízate–Miré al que era mi amigo y lo vi destrozado como estuve yo meses atrás. Él y yo habíamos sido víctimas de los hilos del destino.

Las siguientes casi cuatro horas fueron un verdadero infierno. Subí a Candy a mi auto. Anthonie se había ido. Christel e Hildemari permanecieron dentro de su casa. Mi nena lloraba, me abrazaba, se lamentaba por los golpes contra Anthonie…

–No te preocupes bebé, estoy bien –Pasó una mano suave por mi labio hinchado.

–Te amo Terry y tengo miedo de no verte nunca más. Si Bob tiene razón y me deportan enloqueceré. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido…

–No te preocupes ángel, no pasará nada de eso. Bob sabrá cómo resolverlo y si Christel está dispuesta a revelar la verdad, hoy mismo estarás en casa. –La abracé y papá llamó a mi móvil, él venía con Will, Bob y Elizabeth. Papá siempre ha sido para mí mi apoyo incondicional.

Les indiqué por donde podían ingresar para llegar a la casa de Christel y en cuanto aparcaron yo descendí de mi auto.

–¡Jesús, Terry! ¿Qué te pasó? – La expresión de papá era un ceño fruncido mientras escaneaba mi aspecto.

–Tuve un altercado con Anthonie Brown, luego le buscaré para ofrecerle una disculpa.

–¿Estás bien? –Elizabeth se veía preocupada por mi apariencia. Sonreí con el dolor en mi labio y mandíbula y le dije que sí.

Llamé a Candy y ella corrió y se refugió en los brazos de su madre –Mamá te he echado tanto de menos–La abrazó fuerte. Desde el incidente con Anthonie varios vecinos se habían asomado a mirar desde sus terrazas y ver a quien ellos creían ser Gretchen llamar a otra mujer: mamá, creo varias reacciones entre ellos.

Bob caminó a la casa que Candy le indicó y tocó la puerta. Nos invitaron a todos a ingresar. Todo estaba muy tenso entre todos. Había un silencio sepulcral.

Tomamos asiento y Christel comenzó a hablar sin necesidad que preguntáramos. Hildemari le tomaba las manos y ella narró todo. La familia para la que ella trabajaba hace 18 años y quienes pagaron el alumbramiento era la familia Marlow, la familia de mi exnovia. Para el juicio tendrían que comparecer como testigos. Susy me había buscado las últimas semanas rogándome regresar. Dos veces me había abrazado y no se soltaba tan fácilmente. Argumentaba que me amaba aún. Karen había hecho lo mismo por su parte. Me buscaba y me invitaba a salir, decía que estaba enamorada de mí. Yo no tengo corazón para nadie más si no es Candice.

–Escuché el estruendo cuando pasaba por el lugar del accidente. Miré hacia la carretera por encima del barranco, dos días atrás, Gretchen había caído de ese mismo lugar y había perdido el sentido. Mi hija tenía problemas neuronales que le provocaban fuertes cefaleas y ese día no tuvo suerte de estar segura, cayó y estuvo inconsciente por tres días con fuertes temperaturas… nunca más abrió sus bellos ojos verdes. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, vi a una de las chicas rodar casi a la mitad del barranco. Subí corriendo para ayudar y cuando la vi, mi corazón dio un vuelco, era la misma imagen de Gretchen, intenté levantarla y no pude. Decidí dejarla en el mismo lugar y esperar a que la encontraran. La noche iba avanzando y con ella llegaría el alba, la búsqueda había cesado en comparación con la que hacían recién ocurrido el desastre. Corrí hacia el mismo lugar y la miré. Nadie había dado con ella. El viejo Herman venía en su camioneta, él trabajaba hasta casi media noche y llegaba a su casa como a la una de la mañana. Vi que venía y apresuré mis pasos para encontrarlo en la carretera. Le pedí que me ayudara. Subió conmigo y se sorprendió –Es Gretchen –afirmó Herman –Dios mío ¿Qué pasó Christel? – Le respondí que había ocurrido una tragedia y que mi hija estaba herida. Me ayudó a trasladarla. Las acomodé en la misma cama, eran tan iguales, estaban igualmente lastimadas por el mismo barranco, las mismas piedras y las mismas ramas. A las tres de la mañana Gretchen cedió ante la enfermedad. Mi condición en este país solamente ofrecía sepultar a mi hija en un cementerio comunal en donde días más tarde otro ocuparía el mismo lugar y yo no tendría en donde llorarla, me atreví a hacer algo desquiciado y le puse la ropa de Candy a mi Gretchen, sus identificaciones y su cadenita que colgaba sobre su pecho. Involucré a mi hermana en mi locura y trasladamos el cuerpo de Gretchen hasta el lugar en donde había recogido a Candy. Les ruego que me perdonen. Cuando Candy despertó no recordaba nada pero yo sí... Señores, sé que no tengo perdón, pueden ejercer su derecho sobre mí, solamente que Hildemari no salga implicada con todo esto. Soy la única responsable.

Bob se acercó a ella –Señora, lo que usted ha hecho ha sido muy grave y puede ser procesada por varios cargos mayores y la familia White no quiere eso para usted. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para librarle de pisar la cárcel, solamente le ruego mucha discreción. Evitaremos que la noticia sea pública. No intente salir del país o de la ciudad porque entonces no podré hacer nada. Es necesario que firme estas formas para poder recuperar la partida de nacimiento de Candy y declararemos el intercambio de cuerpos. Siento mucho por lo que está atravesando.

Elizabeth se acercó y levantó a Christel –Gracias por darme en Candy la felicidad y la dicha. He correspondido su gesto amando a su hija como mía. Nunca hice ni haré distinciones, ella es mi princesa. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarle a radicar en nuestro país para que no sea más una persona sin derechos.

Mi nena solamente se abrazó más a mí, no dijo nada en absoluto y todos los documentos se firmaron. Tendríamos de regreso a Candy en casa de los White. Era un procedimiento algo difícil y penoso. La mayoría nos sentíamos felices porque Candy estaba viva y la minoría había perdido todo. Realmente era difícil.

Candy se puso de pie con su mano entrelazada con la mía y tiró hacia la entrada –¿No te vas a despedir?

–No.

–Ángel, ¿Qué pasa nena?

–Solo quiero irme.

–Está bien. –Intenté hacerla reflexionar –Despídete, no sabes cuándo las volverás a ver

–No

–Bebé –La vi romperse en llanto, se había aguantado todo este tiempo –Ven pequeña –La abracé y besé su frente.

Los autos salieron en caravana de aquél lugar para refugiados y emprendimos nuestro camino hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Ella y yo íbamos solos en mi convertible. Cuando pasamos por el lugar en donde había sido el accidente ella murmuró–Un accidente me acercó a ti y otro estuvo a punto de separarnos.

–Solo piensa que estamos juntos Ángel. –Conduje por 3:15 horas. Hablamos de ella, de mí, de nuestros amigos... de nuestro amor... Will me habló al móvil pidiéndome que llegáramos directo a su domicilio. Así lo hice.

Pasamos a la sala y Will había organizado una gran cena en honor de Candy. Estaba su familia. Sus cuatro hermanos estaban presentes, hicieron lo imposible dos de ellos, habían llegado un día antes, dejaron sus actividades por una cena familiar. Mis dos hermanos y mi madre también habían regresado de Inglaterra días atrás y también fueron invitados. Mi padre y Bob se unieron también, ellos venían en el auto de papá. Will y Elizabeth se integraron felizmente. Este era el momento oportuno.

Candy lucía hermosa y Will convocó a un brindis en honor de su hija. Todos brindamos y yo aproveché el momento.

Metí mi mano en mi chamarra y saqué una cajita de terciopelo negro, me arrodillé frente a mi ángel y le dije –Candice White Ardley, delante de tu familia y de la mía te pido que me concedas el honor de casarte conmigo…

* * *

**Feliz tarde**

**Su amiga Abby**


	19. EL COMPROMISO

**EL COMPROMISO**

Escuchar la verdad de labios de Chrsitel no sólo me partía el corazón en mil pedazos sino que me daba repugnancia. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, no había más lágrimas para derramar.

Esa mañana, mientras preparábamos el desayuno me atreví a preguntar de manera un poco directa y vi que mamá se incomodaba.

–La mujer a la que le regalaste a tu hija, emmm, quiero decir,…de la que te compadeciste ¿es Elizabeth de la familia White?

–¿De qué hablas, Gretchen? – Esquivó por completo mi mirada

–Emm… tú me entiendes –Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver si seguíamos solas en la cocina, no quería que Hildemari se enterara de lo que hablaba con mamá.

–No sé a lo que te refieres…

–Sí, sí lo sabes y quiero la verdad…por favor… es importante para mí.

–La única verdad es que Anthonie llamó anoche y me ha dicho que quiere tu mano en matrimonio y le he dicho que sí.

–¿Qué has hecho qué?

–Has escuchado bien Gretchen, tu madre te ha dicho claramente. Anthonie vendrá hoy para formalizar el compromiso.

No consideré las palabras de mi tía y me dirigí solamente a mamá –¿Por qué has dicho que sí?, llámale y dile que no. Yo no amo a Anthonie, yo amo a otro hombre y se llama Terrence, por favor mamá llámale y dile que no…

–He dado mi palabra y tú amas a Anthonie. Es el único chico que nos has traído a casa y han mostrado estar muy enamorados.

–Por favor no… yo no puedo casarme con él.

–Basta Gretchen, ahora tienes dudas pero él te conviene, ha mostrado amarte.

Me dirigí a Hildemari y fui un tanto grosera con ella –No te metas en lo que no te importa –Temía tanto que todos nuestros planes de conocer la verdad se fueran por la borda y yo no volviera a ver a Terrence. –Mamá por favor, dile que no siga con sus planes hacia mí, yo no quiero casarme con él… en verdad… amo a Terry y es con el único que me casaré.

–¿Quién es Terry? –Preguntó mi tía.

–Mi novio. Es el único hombre al que amo.

–Tú no tienes otro novio más que Anthonie. O ¿Te atreviste a salir con dos chicos a la vez? ¿Qué clase de educación tienes? Porque eso no lo has aprendido en esta casa…

–Por favor, tía, no te metas –Sentía que me exasperaba.

Mamá estaba serena y esquivaba mi mirada – Contéstale a tu tía, Gretchen. ¿Quién es Terrence y en dónde lo conociste?

–Por favor, no quiero hablar a menos que tú estés dispuesta a decirme la verdad –Pasaba mis manos por la cara en muestra de desesperación.

–Anthonie vendrá al medio día, vamos tienes tiempo para ponerte presentable. Hildemari y yo terminaremos el desayuno y prepararemos bocadillos para el momento.

–No… escucha bien Christel, no me voy a casar con Anthonie ni seguiré bajo tus reglas y me iré de esta casa. –Sentí el calor de la mano de Hildemari sobre mi mejilla que comenzó a arder

–Obedecerás a tu madre y contrólate Gretchen. Nunca le volverás a hablar de esa forma a tu madre…

Mi desesperación me hizo hablar, no sabía que tan avanzado estaba el proceso aunque estaba en constante comunicación con Bob porque cuando hablaba con Terry nuestras llamadas estaban más cargadas de "te amo's y te extraño's" que de cualquier otra cosa. –Ella no es mi madre, ella me regaló a Elizabeth White de la ciudad de Nueva York… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué nunca recuperara mi memoria? En ella solamente está mi verdadera familia… –La cara de mamá se contrajo de dolor y me dio la espalda. Hildemari intentó cubrir la verdad con gritos y amenazas.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás completamente equivocada niña. Tú eres Gretchen y siempre has vivido aquí en Ithaca… –Moduló su voz –Hija, valora lo que tienes ahora con Anthonie, él te ama de verdad y serán muy felices…

–No. No lo amo… –Corrí a mi habitación y saqué el móvil, sin dudarlo más llamé a Terry. No quise alarmarlo así que tranquilicé mi voz respirando profundo pero no podía tranquilizar mi corazón que latía lleno de miedo… yo no quería casarme con Anthonie ni permanecer ni un momento más en esta casa…

–Ángel, ¿cómo estás bebé? –Su voz siempre lograba dar tranquilidad a mi ser en las últimas semanas… es la voz más sexi y varonil… hizo su efecto en mí tan rápido…

–Estoy bien amor, he pensado en hablar de la verdad con Christel ¿Podrías venir?

–Estaré pronto contigo, llamaré a Bob para que me indique qué hacer… Te amo ángel.

–Yo también te amo Terry y esperaré a que llegues… pero por favor no tardes.

Las horas parecían siglos y yo estaba más que desesperada. El timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la recién llegada de Anthonie. Apreté los ojos hasta ver todo negro mientras sonaba con las uñas la carátula del reloj de pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda. Mencionaba el nombre de Terry imaginando que con tan solo nombrarlo él aparecería de la nada. Al menos pasarían dos horas para que él llegara…

Hildemari ingresó sin siquiera tocar la puerta de mi habitación y me dijo que Anthonie había llegado…

–Ya sé que llegó, he escuchado sonar el timbre…

–Entonces ¿por qué no saliste? Y aún no estás presentable.

–Porque yo no voy a seguirles el jueguito, yo no soy Gretchen y no me casaré con Anthonie.

–Sigues con esa estupidez. No se casarán hoy… sino dentro de un mes, así que deja de ser tan dramática...

Salí hecha una furia en busca de mamá –Por favor, dile que no… todo será más claro si hablamos tú y yo… por favor…–Le suplicaba a mi madre en susurros evitando un escándalo.

Anthonie se acercó e intentó abrazarme –Gret… amor –Sonrió. –Si yo no fuese Candy sino Gretchen podríamos haber sido una linda pareja, pero a él le faltaba el valor que Terry tenía de sobra: Luchar por su amor.

–No me toques,- lo señalé con un dedo - ¿no recuerdas que me dejaste a mi suerte en Coney?

–No te dejé sola, le pedí a Terrence el favor de ayudarte…

–¿Terrence? – La voz de Hildemari sonó en la sala haciendo que volteáramos en su dirección –Entonces recién acabas de conocer a Terrence –Sonrió con sorna.

Miré a Anthonie –No me puedo casar contigo, yo no soy Gretchen, yo soy Candice la novia de Terry…

–¿No lo puedo creer?, Él te dijo semejante basura seguramente. Nena él está dolido por la muerte de su novia y yo mismo le he dicho que no busque en otras chicas a quien él perdió. –Se acercó a mí y con su mano retiró un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara –Tú eres mi Gretchen y he solucionado todo para que podamos estar juntos. Nos casaremos en un mes y nos iremos a Escocia.

–Pensé que tu vida estaba aquí en Ithaca… Al menos eso me dijiste…-Le dije con ironía.

–La abuela ha dicho que no puedo permanecer en el Estado de Nueva York si me caso contigo pero podemos vivir en la villa que tiene mi familia en Escocia, allá terminaremos de estudiar y yo me integraré a la empresa de la familia.

–No, no me casaré contigo –Miré a mi madre – Por favor, Christel dile que yo no soy Gretchen…

El silencio de Christel era tan fuerte que ensordecía mis sentidos y mi razonamiento–¡Basta ya! – interrumpió Hildemari– todo esto es de muy mal gusto Gretchen. Anthonie te ama y tú a él… por lo visto recién acabas de conocer a Terrence y por él piensas dejar todo lo que es mejor para ti.

–Nena, yo lo único que quiero es que seas mi esposa y darte todo lo que te mereces.

–No. No quiero. Nunca me casaré contigo… Mamá por favor… Christel habla ahora antes que sea tarde.

Permanecía muda detrás de la barra del desayunador mirando todo lo que acontecía… ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y Terry no llegaba?

Intenté atravesar la sala y llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación, me encargaría de ponerle el pasador esta vez y esperar a Terry, cuando la fuerte mano de Hildemari sujetó mi brazo –Este debería ser un día feliz por tu compromiso, tu madre ha dado su consentimiento, y lo estás haciendo un mal momento –El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento… Terry había llegado… mi corazón latió fuertemente esperanzado… Él siempre llegaba a tiempo: Llegó en el momento oportuno cuando yo estaba enamorada de él en silencio y colisionó nuestros autos, llegó en el momento oportuno de San Valentín, en el empastado del estadio y me pidió ser su novia, en el momento oportuno para defenderme de Susana y sus amigos, en el momento oportuno para despertarme de un letargo, para retirarnos de la grosería de Elroy Brown y ahora para sacarme de este infierno. Tiré de mi brazo con fuerza y corrí hacia la puerta pasando por en medio de las miradas de Christel y Anthonie seguida por la furiosa mirada de Hildemari pero con una firme convicción en mi corazón: al momento de abrir la puerta y estar en los brazos del hombre que amo se acabaría toda indulgencia de mi parte hacia ellas. Les había suplicado, rogado que pararan e insistido por la verdad. Ahora no estaba sola. Terry estaba conmigo.

Terry y Anthonie se hicieron de golpes, los dos defendían su postura. Intenté separarlos y Anthonie aprovechó para golpear en el estómago a Terry así que me puse en medio de los dos pasando mis manos por el rostro de mi novio. Lloré ante él por el amor que me demostraba. Christel e Hildemari ingresaron a la casa, Terry y yo en su descapotable y Anthonie… Anthonie simplemente se marchó, no esperó a conocer la verdad… Tal vez fue lo mejor…

Después de que los papeles se firmaron yo sólo quería regresar a casa, con mi familia. Mamá fue muy noble con Christel y Bob se ofreció a ayudarlas. No me quise despedir de ellas, y no fue por ingratitud.

18 años viví como la única hija de los White Ardley eso seguiría siendo.

Papá preparó una hermosa cena en mi honor, fue una sorpresa llegar y ver a mis hermanos. Toda mi familia junta. Nunca olvidaré a Hildemari y a Christel. Anthonie solamente fue quien me ayudó a recuperar mi pasado al ponerme de nuevo en el camino de Terrence… le deseo lo mejor.

Vi a Terry moverse un poco extraño estando a mi lado. Metió la mano en su chamarra, en la bolsa interior y se puso nervioso. Tomó mi mano izquierda y me encaminó con él hacia el centro de todos los presentes, lo vi ponerse sobre su rodilla y levantar la vista buscando mis ojos.

–Candice White Ardley, delante de tu familia y de la mía te pido que me concedas el honor de casarte conmigo…–Con una sola mano abrió una fina cajita negra con bordes dorados y brilló entre nosotros un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante en el centro y en los lados diminutas circonias adornando el fino círculo de oro blanco. Levanté mi mirada y busqué los ojos de papá y mamá. Esta decisión es solamente mía.

–Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa –Dije con toda convicción. Soltó ligeramente mi mano y sacó el anillo de su estuche para ponerlo en mi dedo corazón.

Se puso de pie y me tomó de la cintura y selló mi respuesta con un tierno beso. Todos nos felicitaron por nuestro compromiso levantando sus copas en nuestra dirección.

Terry se aclaró un poco la garganta – Señor William White, concédame el honor de desposar a su única hija en un lapso no mayor de tres meses. Me comprometo delante de usted, y de nuestras familias a hacer inmensamente feliz a Candice. A mi Ángel. –Mi amor estaba feliz.

–Honor concedido Terrence Grandchester, –Contestó papá –Sé que sabes amarla y la harás inmensamente feliz.

Después del protocolo y del brindis encabezado por Richard… llegó el momento de los abrazos y felicitaciones.

Pasamos a la mesa –¿Sabes que es la segunda vez que me piden matrimonio en este día? –Fui felizmente irónica.

–Si le hubieras dicho que sí, la única alternativa que me habrías dejado era raptarte el día de tu boda –Reímos.

–¿Venías preparado para este momento?

–Había decidido pedirte matrimonio después de la final de americano. En medio de toda la escuela. Desde que volviste he cargado el anillo en espera del momento perfecto. También había pensado en casarnos, después de estar comprometidos, en dos años… pero es mucho tiempo y no quiero estar si ti…. Por mí me casaba ahora mismo.

Richard llamó a Terry delante de todos – Hijo verás que hacer para desinflamar tu labio y ocultar las marcas de tu altercado porque mañana mismo anunciaremos a la prensa el compromiso... ¿No es irónico? –Preguntó con gracia en su voz –El único documento en el que plasmaré mi firma a un lado de la de White es en la partida de matrimonio de nuestros hijos… Dios pensé que primero sería en un buen contrato que nos beneficiaría a ambas familias. –Todos reímos.

Papá y Richard habían hecho al menos tres convenios estando en Inglaterra.

Después de cenar mientras los empresarios pasaban al despacho de papá en compañía de mis hermanos y Mark. Mamá, Eleonor y Sally se unían para ver detalles de la boda. Terry y yo salimos al jardín.

–Te amo ángel, llegaste a cambiar mi vida radicalmente.

–Tú cambiaste la mía… accidentalmente. – Estábamos sonrientes

–Temí tanto perderte… aunque sentía que estabas viva que no habías…

–Muerto… –Tomé la palabra–Estuve muerta en vida sin ti, sin mi familia, sin recuerdos…

–Han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

–Sí, aún recuerdo cuando solamente suspiraba por una mirada tuya. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

–¿Suspirabas por mí? –Me abrazó –Cuéntame tu secreto.

–De niña me gustaba Mark –Escondí mi rostro en mis manos y reí, él me tomó con sus manos mis hombros y me separó de él

–¿Qué? ¿Es broma verdad?

Negué con la cabeza–Estaba destinada a un Grandchester –Su risa hizo que su pecho sólido se moviera y me volvió a abrazar– También te hubiera arrebatado de los brazos de Mark

–Era sólo una niña, de ti se enamoró la mujer

–Y valla ¡qué mujer!, Me enloqueces con la forma de hacerme el amor. Te tendré toda una vida para mí solito.

–Tú me enseñaste a hacer el amor, tú eres el fino instructor, aunque me pone celosa saber con quién obtuviste experiencia.

Rió fuertemente –Hay buenos tutoriales en la web –Reímos los dos.

–Te amo Terrence Grandchester.

* * *

**SÓLO FALTA UN CAPÍTULO Y EL EPÍLOGO... Y TERMINAMOS... RECUERDO QUE ALGUIEN ME LO PIDIÓ EN ORIGINAL A PARTE DE MALU... PLISSS RECUÉRDAME.**

**Feliz fin de semana **

**Su amiga Abby**


	20. LA BODA

**LA BODA**

* * *

–¿Por qué tantos botones y tan pequeños, ángel? ¿Puedo arrancarlos de un tirón? –Era frustrante tener que desabrochar botón por botón en una interminable fila que comenzaba en el cuello y terminaba hasta la espalda baja de Candy. No podía negar que con ese vestido blanco de novia se veía en realidad como un ángel. –¿Puedo subirte la falda y darte placer y nos olvidamos del vestido? –Reímos ante mi propuesta.

Seguro que esto fue idea de mi pequeña hermana. Sally, Elizabeth y mamá se habían encargado de todos los detalles de la boda. Mi hermosa esposa había sido muy paciente al momento de ir con esas tres mujeres que pensaban que no había por qué ser sencillos en un evento tan especial.

Cada detalle de la fiesta era majestuoso: la iglesia estaba adornada con bellas guirnaldas de hojas verdes y bellos ramos de alcatraces blancos. La alfombra fue verde y las luces blancas.

Estaba muy nervioso estando de pie al frente del Reverendo y del crucifijo de nuestro Señor, quienes al igual que todos los invitados, serían los testigos del amor que le juraría por toda la vida a Candy.

En los ensayos había estado entre nervioso y relajado, pero en este momento estaba temblando en mi interior, este sería el principio de una vida junto a la mujer que amo y sería un "Sí acepto" para siempre. Nuestros amigos estaban alineados a nuestros lados, todos compartían nuestra dicha y se veían muy elegantes.

Todos se habían asombrado de nuestro compromiso, dicen que somos muy jóvenes para una decisión tan importante… Eso es realmente… es importante.

Días antes de este Susy me buscó en mi casa e ingresó hasta mi dormitorio en donde estaba yo acostado en la cama y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me rogó que no me casara, me suplicó que le diera una nueva oportunidad…

–Por favor, Terry, sé que no la quieres tanto como lo que me quisiste a mí.

–Susy –La tomé por el brazo y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras para bajar a la sala de estar. –Comprende que lo nuestro no tiene continuación desde hace mucho.

–Terry, ella no te conviene… ella no es una verdadera White, esa una hija de nadie… ¿qué clase de familia formarás con ella?

–Eso no te incumbe… es ella a la que yo amo y con quien me casaré… es la mujer que nació para mí. Entiéndelo.

–Yo te amo… si lo que quieres es casarte… puedo hacerlo…

–No es lo que quiero lo que importa sino con quién quiero… y quiero casarme con Candice–Intentaba no ser grosero pero en verdad me hacía perder la paciencia.

–Terry, comprende, no supe lo que perdí. En verdad yo te amo y te extraño…

–Por favor, Susana, ¡basta!

Después de estar lidiando con ella y su obsesión hacia mí tuve que pedirle que se fuera.

–Si esta es la última vez que nos veremos, porque nuestras vidas tomarán rumbos diferentes ¿Podemos pasar una última noche juntos?

–No. Claro que no.

–¿Por qué? Los dos nos acomodábamos muy bien juntos, disfrutábamos mucho…

–Para de una vez, Susy, esto es denigrante para ti. No te amo. –Se puso sobre sus puntas y me dio un beso en el cuello, la tomé de su cintura para retirarla de mí… cuántas veces tuve su cintura estrecha en mis manos y pensé que ella podría ser la mujer con la que llegaría al altar, estaba muy equivocado. Nos miramos por última vez a los ojos –Susy, sigue tu vida y olvídame, puedes hacerlo. Eres muy bonita… –Le sonreí por los viejos tiempos –intenta ser feliz y no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste estando conmigo.

–Terry… ¿En verdad te perdí para siempre?

–Sí.

Exactamente un día antes de mi boda Karen me llamó al móvil y la escuché mal –¿Qué pasa Karen?

–_Tengo un problema y me siento muy desesperada… no sé a quién recurrir, estoy sola en esta ciudad…_

–¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Estaba llorando –¿Hay alguien a tu lado?

–_No, por eso me siento tan sola… ¿Podrías venir?_

–No, Karen… no puedo… mañana me caso y no quiero ningún problema con mi prometida.

–_Vas en serio entonces _–Eso fue un susurro afirmativo

–Sí. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien por ti? Tal vez a alguna amiga…

–_No, solo quiero que tú me ayudes… por favor… ven…_

–Está bien, voy con mi prometida

–_No, Terry por favor, estarás con ella el resto de tu vida y ella no me acepta. _–Su llanto acrecentaba y casi no podía entenderle –_Es un favor que te pido como amiga…_

–Está bien, ¿En dónde estás? –Me dio la dirección de su departamento y sentí que no era tan buena idea ir… podría tener problemas con Candy.

Me arriesgué no sin antes pedirle a Mark que me acompañara. Le conté el incidente con Susana y le expliqué la petición de Karen.

–No te metas en problemas tan pronto hermanito, háblalo con Candy antes que ellas se te adelanten… que tu bondad no te haga parecer ingenuo, ellas están despechadas por tu decisión.

–Lo sé, por eso quiero que me acompañes, lo hablaré más tarde con Ángel. –Aparcamos y descendí con la mirada de mi hermano encima y la negativa con la cabeza–Si ves que no bajo en cinco minutos ¿podrías subir por mí?

–Mejor no te arriesgues… Terry no sabes de lo que son capaces las mujeres que sienten que han perdido para siempre a su hombre…

–Mark…

–Ten cuidado… Yo iré en cuanto pasen los cinco minutos.

Subí por el elevador y llamé a su puerta. Me partió el corazón lo que vi. Karen estaba tan mal, nunca la había visto en esa condición. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y una botella en la mano e intentaba sonreír. Ingresé al apartamento dejando la puerta abierta para cuando mi hermano subiera.

Cuando yo creí que Ángel se había ido Karen había intentado consolarme, me ofreció su amor incondicional y muchas veces lloró conmigo en mi desesperación. Siempre le dije que en mi corazón viviría Candy y que no había lugar para ella.

Aun así ella se mantuvo en silencio junto a mí. Cuando ya había cansado a los demás con el tema de mi Ángel ella se disponía a escucharme.

Podía comprenderla ahora, yo era para ella lo que Candy es para mí. Karen sentía que me había perdido para siempre.

–Karen –Me acerqué a quitarle la botella–Suelta esto por favor.

–Terry, yo te amo y siempre te amaré.

–Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, fui claro contigo desde el principio…

–Pero en el corazón no se manda… intenté comprenderlo pero no pude… intenté respetarlo pero no pude… Terry te amo.

–Vamos nena, llegará a ti el verdadero amor y esto lo recordarás como algo gracioso en tu vida…

–Nunca te podré olvidar, aunque nunca tuve nada tuyo, al menos Susana te tuvo entre sus brazos, disfrutó de tus besos, tus caricias y tu pasión. Me conformé con mirarte, con amarte en silencio y pasarme tus negativas con mis lágrimas… En verdad te amo, Terry –Se arrojó en mis brazos y lloró más fuerte y con más lágrimas, me sentí tan inútil.

Di la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta mientras Karen lloraba entre mis brazos seguramente Mark debía estar por llegar… ya estaba ahí mirando, pero no estaba solo… Candy estaba junto a él. Karen había llamado a Eliza para decirle cómo se sentía y luego me llamó cuando "Su amiga" se negó a ir a su lado. Eliza le había hablado a Candy y ella me había llamado a mi móvil en el mismo momento en el que yo hablaba con Karen, el tono de ocupado mandó su llamada al buzón de mensajes así que se decidió a ir al departamento de Karen.

Apreté mis ojos… estaba en un gran problema… Me sentí un completo idiota… mi amistad con Karen la primera vez me había provocado un gran problema con mi chica y esta vez no sería la excepción… estaba a un día de casarme y el tiempo pareció congelarse en ese momento.

Suspiré y abrí de inmediato mis ojos y busqué a mi nena con la mirada, ella seguía ahí de pie mirándome… pero me estaba sonriendo. Caminó hacia mí y pasó su mano por mi espalda, seguidamente Karen se separó por completo de mí y se dirigió a ella.

–Tienes mucha suerte Candice, tener el amor de Terry es algo que muchas deseamos, la única afortunada eres tú.

–Lo sé y te agradezco tus palabras, Terry tiene mucha razón; Karen llegará a tu vida el amor y debes estar disponible para que no pase de largo. –Mi nena le sonrió.

–Les deseo que sean muy felices –Abrazó fuertemente a Candy y a mí sólo me dirigió una mirada… triste y resignada.

–Nos tenemos que ir ¿Estarás bien?

Nos contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. No podíamos ser responsables por ella pero sí podíamos evitarle cometer alguna estupidez…

–Me quedaré con ella –Se ofreció Mark. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza –Hasta asegurarme que ella estará bien. Como habíamos llegado en mi auto se lo dejé para que él se movilizara y yo regresé en el de mi chica.

Fuimos a comer algo antes de ir a la casa de mis padres por las cosas que llevaríamos a la nuestra.

–¿Cómo supiste a dónde estaba?

–Eliza me llamó y me dijo…

–Por maldad, seguramente…

–Ajá…

–¿Estás disgustada conmigo?

–No, no podría culparte porque las demás te quieran para ellas porque sé que tú eres y serás mío. –Me sonrió.

–Gracias amor. No me equivoco al hacerte mi esposa.

–Y yo no me equivoco de tomarte como mi esposo… –Me dio un beso tan apasionado que la quise hacer mía en ese momento…

Cuando la música nupcial del piano inundó la iglesia, miré hacia la puerta principal por donde entraría Candy, Sally era estupenda en cuestiones de ambientación…Había apagado las luces principales y solicitado unas pequeñas luces de colores tornasol y un reflector que destellaba una luz difuminada desde la entrada de la iglesia a espaldas de Candy.

Candy entraría sola, caminaría sola hacia mí… al principio no comprendí las indicaciones de Sally durante los ensayos, lo tradicional era que a la novia la entregara el padre, pero al ver los efectos que Sally había programado con ese juego de luces y el vestido de cuello alto y de hombros descubiertos, ceñido al talle y amplio de muchas capas de tela hacía ver a Candy como un verdadero Ángel caminando hacia mí.

–Yo Terrence Grandchester te tomo a ti Candice White como mi esposa para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Sentí escalofríos mencionar esa última parte, ya había sentido lo que era que la muerte nos separara, miré al Cristo que presenciaba nuestra unión y le rogué de todo corazón que me permitiera envejecer al lado de mi amada y que cuando llamara a uno a su presencia también se llevara al otro, es decir, que ni la muerte nos separe.

–Yo Candice White te tomo a ti Terrence Grandchester como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Salimos del recinto sagrado como una nueva familia ante Dios y ante la sociedad, se escucha hermoso: Familia Grandchester White. Luego las fotos y la recepción.

Sally se lució con todo lo que contrató e hizo. No me queda la menor duda que se tomará muy en serio las planeaciones de eventos. Hubo un momento en especial que fue muy original, después de nuestro primer baile mi hermana pequeña tomó la dirección usando el micrófono… a un lado de la pista de baile habían colocado fuegos artificiales y había invitado a la voz del estadio de la Columbia-U

"_Una gran batalla está a punto de ser librada esta noche, en donde la furia de las voleibolistas universitarias hace gala al enfrentarse a la habilidad de los zorros de la Columbia-U. _

_Así es damas y caballeros, ustedes serás testigos de la masacre amistosa de esta noche._

_Los dos equipos han unido sus fuerzas en contra de sus capitanes…_

_ Recibamos calurosamente a los mejores atletas de la Columbia-U._

Nuestros amigos ingresaron en paso atlético entre la algarabía de nuestros invitados, el lugar fue iluminado por los fuegos artificiales y yo acerqué a mi amada más a mí. Quienes nos habían acompañado como damas y caballeros de corte en la ceremonia religiosa eran nuestros compañeros de equipo y ahora estaban vestidos con los uniformes deportivos. Sally se las ingenió para que también estuvieran la mayoría de las porristas a excepción de tres de ellas.

Los músicos tocaron las clásicas fanfarrias deportivas y las porristas hicieron su presentación entre los dos equipos quienes llevaban, de manera original, balones de americano y voleibol en sus manos.

Todo eran risas, gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Los fuegos artificiales estaban bien distribuidos en los momentos precisos. Después de las rutinas los integrantes de ambos equipos nos "atacaron" a balonazos a Candy y a mí. Aunque no los lanzaron con mucha fuerza aun así cubrí a mi esposa con mi cuerpo mientras ella reía. De eso tenemos muchas fotos… ¡Gracias Sally! Estuvo genial.

Ahora estoy aquí con mi esposa peleándome con tantos botones y yo que estoy tan deseoso de tenerla entre mis brazos, desnuda y hacerle el amor por primera vez como su esposo. Como el hombre que la amará por toda la vida y hasta la eternidad.

**FIN**


	21. último accidente

**EL ÚLTIMO ACCIDENTE**

* * *

Tomé con cada una de mis manos las de mi esposo y las aprieto tanto que sé que le duele. Créanme… no es venganza pero por lo que estoy pasando duele más de lo que sus blancos nudillos pueden reflejar.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que nos casamos y somos muy felices. Como todo matrimonio hemos enfrentado las crisis de la adaptación de nuestras personalidades… pero les puedo decir que las reconciliaciones son lo máximo y las disfrutamos mucho.

Ambos hemos concluido nuestras carreras universitarias y a él le llegó la invitación para unirse a un equipo profesional de futbol americano… pero lo rechazó.

Papá nos dio de regalo de bodas una hermosa mansión en la Isla de Manhatan, de dos plantas, seis habitaciones, espacio para el servicio independiente de la casa, un enorme patio empastado y al frente un espacioso patio con una fuente virreinal… es increíble.

Richard y Eleonor se encargaron de amueblarla, ese fue su regalo de bodas para nosotros. Eleonor adquirió lo más sofisticado pero al estilo de la casa, contrató a personas para decorarla, así que luce todavía más increíble de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer.

Mi padre y Richard nos han ayudado tanto a emprender lo propio. La propuesta de Terrence en Inglaterra nos mantiene muy ocupados y viajando por muchas partes del mundo, aunque de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo el proyecto es una innovación en muchos países. Trabajamos a la par con muchas ONG's y también con algunos sistemas de gobierno… la iniciativa privada es a la que nosotros representamos.

Dos de los tres acuerdos que firmaron papá y Richard tienen que ver con nuestros desempeños en la sociedad Granchester –White. Hemos sido muy responsables y trabajadores… También esposos y amantes… esto último es lo que más disfrutamos en cualquier oportunidad que tenemos libre… y a cualquier hora. ¡Amo a mi esposo!

A petición de Terry he estado en mayor contacto con Christel e Hildemari, mamá se ocupó de ellas en el sentido de que obtuvieran su ciudadanía en este país. Susana se había enterado de ellas, porque su madre tuvo que testificar en el proceso jurídico… y un día me enfrentó diciendo que yo era una hija de nadie y que nunca podría hacer feliz a Terry. No es el apellido o la sangre sino el deseo lo que te motiva a hacer feliz a alguien más. No le respondí porque no tenía ganas de discutir y la dejé hablando sola en el pasillo de aquella plaza comercial.

Para mi hermana Gretchen dejamos el mausoleo en que la sepultaron, cuenta con el epitafio a su nombre… me hubiera gustado tratarla, conocerla, convivir con ella… éramos muy similares tanto en lo físico como en nuestras aficiones… si el destino se encargó de mantenernos alejadas fue por una razón… para mí Terrence… para los demás… ellos son los que tienen qué descubrirlo…

Anthonie y Terry hablaron y limaron sus asperezas… no fue fácil pero tampoco fue imposible. Él ha madurado mucho y se casará el año entrante con una hermosa chica escocesa… le deseo que sean muy felices.

Archie y Annie se casaron al concluir la universidad y tiene un hermoso hijo, se parece a Archie.

Stear y Paty se casaron un año después que Terry y yo y tienen dos bellísimas niñas.

Karen encontró su felicidad al lado de Mark, al principio pensé que podía ser enfermizo y que ella quería una oportunidad para estar cerca de Terry, pero cuando Mark graduó se fue a vivir a Inglaterra no sin antes casarse con ella.

–Candy, puedo decirte con el corazón que no estaba realmente enamorada de Terry sino de la forma en la que él te amaba… yo quería que alguien me amara así, con un amor sincero, puro, confidencial…

–Me da gusto que hayas estado disponible para cuando tu verdadero amor llegó. –Mark la amaba más que a su propia vida. –Los Grandchester cuando se enamoran son peligrosos…

Mi hermano Albert también se casó con una chica a quien quiero mucho y somos muy buenas amigas. Ella es patinadora profesional y mi hermano, al igual que Tomm, se fue a vivir a Inglaterra para ayudarle con la franquicia de la empresa de papá… tiene un hermoso y rubio hijo de ojos verdes como él. Se mantiene en constante contacto con Mark, esos nacieron para ser hermanos y buenos amigos.

Lo que les puedo contar es que ya no hemos tenido ningún tipo de percances con nuestros autos… bueno solo uno último y yo venía manejando. Veníamos de casa a casa de Eleonor.

–Ángel, ¿conduces, tengo un poco de malestar?

–¿No te sientes bien? Si lo deseas podemos pasar primero al servicio médico aunque lleguemos un poco tarde con tus padres, ellos comprenderán…

–No creo que sea necesario, solamente me siento un poco indispuesto…

–¿Qué sientes?

–Náuseas y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, seguro algo que comí me hizo daño.

–Vamos al servicio médico primero.

–No, me pondré bien.

–Ok– Le di un beso y conduje con dirección a Nueva York… Mi amado cerró sus lindos ojitos azules y ajustó el asiento para reposar un poco, con un brazo se cubrió su frente y su respiración era apacible…

Conduje a 80 millas por hora y de pronto la vista se me nubló y todo me dio vueltas… ¿sería algo que comimos?, por reacción pisé el freno haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran y dejaran una estela negra sobre el pavimento, giré del volante para salirme del camino y evitar que alguien nos impactara por la parte trasera. Terry se asustó mucho.

Se incorporó inmediatamente cuando pisé los frenos e intentó sujetar el volante –Candy ¿Estás bien cariño?

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo –No puedo respirar muy bien y todo me da vueltas y la vista se me ha puesto borrosa.

–Cielo, estás muy pálida…

–Tú tampoco estás bien…

–Te llevaré a emergencias… pásate a mi lugar –Dijo al momento que él se bajaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar del piloto.

Condujo entre preocupado y rápido. Pulsó en el móvil el número de Eleonor para avisar que llegaríamos un poco tarde.

–Está bien hijo, no te preocupes… por favor avísanos cualquier cosa.

–Sí, por favor avísale a los padres de Candy

–Oh! Sí, ellos han llegado al igual que los viajeros de Inglaterra –Esa era la razón de nuestra visita, nuestros hermanos llegarían por unos días; Eleonor, mamá y Sally habían organizado la recepción… eso las unía mucho.

Me recibieron en una camilla y me atendió un joven médico.

–¿Qué fue lo último que comió?

–Una malteada de fresa con un sándwich de jamón… también mi esposo de pronto se ha sentido mal –el joven galeno levantó las cejas y me sonrió, eso hizo que yo me sonrojara… de pena.

–¿Cree que haya sido algo que comieron?

–Ehhh, no sé… –Volvió a sonreir…

–Tocaré aquí y si hay dolor me avisa…

–Ok.

–¿Duele?

–No

–Aquí…

–No

Me preguntó varias cosas acerca de nuestra dieta y rutinas –Todo normal, comemos a nuestras horas y tenemos servicio de nutrióloga, hacemos ejercicio para estar en forma…

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez de su período?

–Emm. Me quité el dispositivo hace tres meses, eemmm, mi esposo y yo queremos tener nuestro primer hijo y la ginecóloga me ha dicho que pasarán al menos 6 meses para volver a regularme.

–Voy a auscultarla de nuevo. –Tocó y puso un estetoscopio en mi vientre.

–Ok.

–Podremos hacer un ultrasonido en este momento porque al parecer usted está embarazada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte de emoción. ¿Podría ser tan pronto? Yo esperaba tres meses más para volver a ser regular y si era así este pequeñito había tomado ventaja.

Me llevaron a la sala de ultrasonidos y sí, ahí estaba el pequeñito, la bolsita que se ve en el primer trimestre.

–¿Podrían pedirle a mi esposo que viniera? Es importante para ambos… solamente que no le digan hasta que él esté aquí…

–De acuerdo –Este médico es muy risueño.

Vi la cara de mi amado cuando entró, se veía preocupado… no sé qué le dirían.

–¿Ángel, como te sientes amor?

–Ve con tus propios ojos lo que tengo y juzga.

Levantó la mirada al médico y él pasó de nuevo las imágenes de nuestro pequeño bebé.

–¿Estamos esperando un… hijo? ¿Es verdad, Ángel?

–Sí amor, nuestro primer hijo.

Después de varias recomendaciones para llevar bien el tiempo de gestación y que los malestares de Terry habían pasado hicimos nuestro camino a casa de sus padres.

–¿Todo bien? –La voz de Eleonor reflejaba preocupación.

–Sí. Solamente muchas recomendaciones para mi amada esposa.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes, Candy?

–Emmm… –Miré a mi esposo, quería que él se los dijera… estaba muy feliz y quería que él lo hiciera oficial delante de todos los integrantes de nuestras familias. Al menos estaba la mayoría.

–Mi esposa va a requerir cuidados especiales por un tiempo de más o menos 7 meses.

La expresión de todos era como de incredulidad y un toque de preocupación…

–Hijo, ¿puedes ser más preciso? –Esa es la voz de papá –O tú Candy me puedes decir ¿qué tienes?

–Will, –Contestó Terry– Papá, y familia… me hago responsable por el estado de salud de mi esposa…

–¿Qué pasa? Nos están asustando…–Albert, amo a mi hermano…

–Familia, Candy … tiene…

Suspenso… –¿Qué? Por Dios Terrence Grandchester habla ya –Esa es Sally

–¡Dos meses de embarazo!

Gritos, gritos y fuertes abrazos…

Y después de gritos y pujidos, los nudillos de Terry han regresado a su color y en mi regazo descansa un hermoso niño que hace sonreír a mi amado esposo cuyos brazos me rodean y sus labios besan los míos.

* * *

ESTE BEBÉ TENÍA QUE SALIR A SUS PADRES ¿NO LO CREEN?

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA.

SU AMIGA ABBY


	22. Gracias

**A CADA UNA DE USTEDES LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN SU TIEMPO, PACIENCIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**GRACIAS AMIGAS**

**Malu Uzumaki**

**Celia**

**Prisiterry**

**Resplandor de la Luna**

**Anaalondra 28**

**Eva Mara Hernndez**

**Irene**

**Liz Carter**

**Guest**

**Regina**

**Zucastillo**

**Iris**

**Sandy**

**Carito Andrew**

**Candy G.A.**

**Rebeca**

**Eri**

**Gaby**

**Maripili**

**Rose**

**Darling Eveling**

**Gianny 17**

**Daniel Bascuan**

**Luisa 1113**

**Mimi**

**Nandumbu**

**Las que siguen son el Harem de nuestro amado... Eso creo... porque no sé si entre serán primas jajajaj**

**TODAS SON GRANDCHESTER**

**Eva**

**Shareli**

**Laura**

**Consti**

**Rose**

**Usagi**

**Conny**

**Rose**

**CandiC'**

**Gadami**

**Edeny**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios... los espero cada mañana con muchas ansias...**

**Su siempre amiga **

**Abby**


End file.
